Stargate: La Naissance d'un Empire
by hyprion38
Summary: L'histoire commence au début de la saison 8 de SG1 et au début de la saison 1 de SGA, il s'agit d'un crossover entre les deux séries mais il est possible que d'autres séries et films de SF viennent s'ajouter à l'histoire. Univers Alternatif. Réécriture de SG1 et de SGA à partir de 01x08 de SG1 et du 01x01 de SGA. Je mets un rating T pour plus de sécurité.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1 : Le début d'une nouvelle ère.

Au SGC, une centaine de personne attendaient à la salle d'embarquement pour vivre l'aventure la plus extraordinaire de leurs vies. En effet, la semaine dernière, le docteur Daniel Jackson avait découvert dans la base de donnée des Anciens de l'avant-poste de l'Antarctique les coordonnées de la cité perdu des Anciens, Atlantis dans la galaxie de Pégase. Et maintenant une grande équipe d'exploration attendait le départ pour Atlantis

Rappelez-moi pourquoi on doit attendre nos petits gris préférés ? demanda O'Neill

Les asgards ont fait partis de l'Alliance des Quatre Races, ils seront sans doute d'une grande aide, répondit Daniel.

Soudain un flash de lumière blanche apparut dans la salle de contrôle devant O'Neill et Daniel.

Bonjour, fit l'asgard. Je m'appelle Hermiod. Je serais le consultant asgard sur Atlantis, ravie de faire votre connaissance.

Nous de même, répondit Jack. Mais maintenant ce n'est pas que je veux vous presser mais nous n'attendons plus que vous pour activer la porte. Walter, entrez les coordonnées.

Hermiod descendit lentement en direction de la salle d'embarquement alors que pendant ce temps dans cette dite salle, certains membres de l'équipe d'exploration commençait à s'impatienter.

Dites-vous ne trouvez pas cela bizarre, que l'on ne soit qu'une centaine de personnes pour se rendre dans une autre galaxie ? fit le sergent Bates.

Ce n'est que temporaire, répondit un scientifique canadien répondant au nom de Rodney MacKay. Les asgards vont envoyer un vaisseau de classe O'Neill dans la galaxie de Pégase avec plus de trois cent personnes plus un contingent d'une dizaine d'asgard dirigé par un certain Penegal. Nous, nous y allons maintenant entant qu'éclaireur.

Sans compter que des vaisseaux de recherches asgards suivront bientôt avec plusieurs autres centaines de membres d'exploration chacun, ajouta le docteur Weir.

Soudainement l'anneau de la porte des étoiles se mit à tourner alors qu'au même moment une porte métallique s'ouvrit laissant passer l'asgard.

Chevron 1 enclenché, annonça le sergent par les hauts parleurs depuis la salle de contrôle.

….

Il faisait noir lorsque le major Sheppard pénétra dans la cité d'Atlantis puis peu à peu quelques lumières s'étaient allumés. Les premiers scientifiques et techniciens arrivés s'étaient rués vers la salle de contrôle de la cité, activant la console et rétablissant la lumière dans toute la tour centrale pendant que le reste de l'équipe d'exploration finissait de traverser la porte.

Ce ne fut que lorsque tous les terriens et Hermiod furent débarqués sur Atlantis et que le vortex se coupa que le major John Sheppard remarqua quelque chose qui allait leur poser problème.

On est sous l'eau, s'émerveilla-t-il.

Effectivement, lui répondit l'asgard à côté de lui.

Soudain une secousse se fit entendre et la cité trembla légèrement.

Que se passe t'il ? demanda le docteur Elizabeth Weir, chef de l'expédition Atlantis.

MacKay se précipita vers les ordinateurs pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

La cité possède un bouclier qui est alimenté par trois E2PZ mais ils commencent à s'épuiser rapidement. En temps normal les E2PZ aurait pu tenir des centaines d'années de plus mais il semblerait que notre arrivé est tout changé. La cité vient de réactiver tous ses systèmes de survie et d'énergie en plus de maintenir le bouclier pour empêcher l'inondation de la cité. En d'autres termes, on va se retrouver rapidement sans E2PZ et on va tous finir engloutit. Exactement comme dans la légende.

Inutile de s'inquiéter docteur MacKay, fit l'asgard qui venait d'arriver en salle de contrôle. Les Anciens n'étaient pas du genre suicidaire, il y' a sans doute un moyen de faire remonter la cité à la surface. Je vais m'en occuper.

Bien, fit le colonel Sumner, chef des militaires présent sur la cité. Pendant ce temps, major Sheppard rassemblait les troupes et allez explorer la cité….

Oh ça c'est intéressant, fit Mackay coupant la parole au colonel.

Quoi donc, fit Weir.

Et bien, il semblerait qu'Atlantis ne soit pas qu'une cité mais également un vaisseau spatial. Un vaisseau de la taille de Manhattan.

Vous êtes sérieux ? demanda Radek Zelenka, un scientifique tchèque.

Vérifiez par vous-même.

Moi, ce qui m'inquiète c'est pourquoi les Anciens ont engloutit leur cité, ils devaient avoir une bonne raison, fit le docteur Rush.

Bon c'est bien beau tout ça, intervint Sumner en se tournant vers les trois scientifiques, mais puisque Hermiod s'occupe de faire sortir la cité de l'océan, ça ne vous dirais pas de consulter les bases de données pour voir de quels technologies et savoir des Anciens l'on dispose.

Rush, MacKay et Zelenka échangèrent un regard avant de se mettre à suivre les ordres non sans quelques jurons murmurés à l'adresse du colonel pour les deux premiers.

Hermiod, fit le docteur Weir, le colonel Sumner a raison, les Anciens ont sans doute mit la cité sous l'océan pour une bonne raison et j'aimerais assez que lorsque l'on remontra à la surface, l'on dispose d'au moins un E2PZ encore en état de marche et si possible pas sur le point de céder à la moindre manipulation.

L'asgard acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Je ferais de mon mieux.

….

Sheppard s'arrêta net suivit par le lieutenant Ford.

Vous voyez ça, fit le major en arrivant dans le hangar à vaisseau.

On dirait des vaisseaux major et à vue de nez je dirais que leurs formes et leurs tailles leur permettrait de franchir la porte des étoiles.

….

Au SGC, la situation n'était pas très bonne. Sitôt le vortex vers Atlantis coupait, il avait appris par un espion Tok 'ra qu'Anubis avait survécu à la bataille de l'Antarctique. Personne ne comprenait comment il avait pu échapper aux drônes mais étant mi ascensionné, Anubis était capable de bien des choses. Et maintenant qu'il n'avait plus d'E2PZ, O'Neill n'avait plus qu'à espérer que le goa'uld ne tente plus d'attaquer la Terre. Et pour l'instant d'après la Tok 'ra, Anubis préférait reprendre sa campagne contre les grands maitres goa'ulds, ce qui faisait bien l'affaire des terriens puisque le Prométhée à lui seul ne pourrait contenir une nouvelle invasion sans compter que le prochain vaisseau terrien construit serait envoyé à disposition d'Atlantis. O'Neill avait manqué de s'étouffer en entendant ça de la part du général Hammond. Atlantis allait avoir un O'Neill pour assurer sa défense, le futur BC 304, le Dédale n'avait-il pas plus sa place dans la Voie Lactée pour défendre la Terre. Bon d'accord un autre vaisseau de même catégorie l'Odyssée allait être mis à disposition de la Terre mais sa construction ne commencerait qu'après le lancement du premier croiseur de combat nouvelle génération.

O'Neill sortit de ses pensées lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son bureau.

Entrez, dit-il.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer le docteur Jackson.

Heu, Jack j'avais oublié de vous demander quand le vaisseau asgard allait prendre le reste de l'expédition.

Demain pourquoi ?

Parce que j'aimerais aller sur Atlantis.

Je vous ai déjà dit non, Daniel. On a déjà discuté, c'est non. Teal'c est partit rejoindre la rébellion jaffa pour une durée indéterminé, et je dois me trouver un remplaçant puisque je ne peux plus participer aux missions. Il est donc hors de question que je vous trouve un remplaçant à vous. Sans compter que vous nous serez bien plus utile sur Terre que sur Atlantis.

Subitement l'alarme de la base retentit suivit du fameux.

Activation extérieur de la porte des étoiles, annonça Harriman.

Qu'est ce qui se passe encore, soupira O'Neill en se levant de son siège.

Jack et Daniel arrivèrent rapidement en salle de contrôle rapidement suivit par le colonel Carter.

Que se passe-t-il sergent ? demanda Sam.

Quelqu'un a établi un contact mais nous n'avons aucun code d'identification.

Alors que Daniel allait poser une autre question, un hologramme se matérialisa devant l'iris et O'Neill le reconnu immédiatement, Ba'al. Le général retint un grognement et descendit en salle d'embarcation.

Ba'al, fit Jack. Quel sale vent vous amène.

Etant donné que c'est urgent O'Neill, je ne relèverais pas l'insolence avec laquelle vous vous adressez à un dieu.

Bah voyons.

Ba'al ne tint pas compte de la réplique d'O'Neill et poursuivit.

Comme vous devez sans doute le savoir, Anubis est réapparut et a survécu à la destruction de sa flotte qui a attaqué votre planète.

Oui et ?

Il attaque de nouveau les grands maitres.

Je croyais que vous aviez récupéré une bonne partie des flottes d'Anubis.

C'est exact mais cela n'a pas duré longtemps, dès qu'il est réapparut la majorité de ses jaffas et ses vaisseaux sont retournés à ses côtés ainsi que ses guerriers kulls.

Et donc …, reprit le général.

Je vous propose une alliance entre votre planète la Tau'ri et moi.

O'Neill manqua de s'étouffer de surprise.

Pardon ! Vous pouvez répéter.

….

Sur Atlantis, Hermiod regarda les écrans de contrôle, plus que quelques heures et le premier extracteur de potentiel de point zéro les lâcheraient. Pianotant sur une console, Hermiod tentait de faire remonter la cité à la surface le plus rapidement possible sans endommager quoique ce soit dans la cité.

Soudain la cité se mit à trembler et la cité commença à bouger. Alerté par le bruit sourd qu'elle entendait, le docteur Weir se précipita vers Hermiod.

Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

Ce que vous m'aviez demandé docteur Weir. La cité d'Atlantis remonte à la surface.

Beau travail.

Regardant par la fenêtre, les membres de la salle de contrôle remarquèrent que la cité était remontée à la surface au beau milieu de l'océan.

J'ai coupé le bouclier, les informa l'asgard. Nous n'en avons plus besoin et il tirait sur nos réserves d'énergie.

Nous avons découvert, une chose géniale, fit Sheppard qui fut bientôt rejoint par Ford, Sumner, MacKay et Zelenka.

Et c'est quoi cette chose génial ? demanda Sumner.

Des vaisseaux, répondit Ford. Dans un hangar dans la tour centrale.

On les a appelé les jumpers, poursuivit Sheppard tout fier de sa découverte.

Je n'ose même pas demandé pourquoi un nom si stupide, fit Rush.

Alors que Sheppard allait répliquer, Ford reprit.

Parce qu'ils peuvent traverser la porte des étoiles d'où le nom, jumper.

Monter les moi, lança Rodney. Je veux voir ça.

Plus tard, le coupa Weir. Dites-moi plutôt ce que vous avez découvert messieurs.

Alors pour commencer, fit Zelenka. Vous vous souvenez de ses cabines que le sergent Bates a pris pour des placards et bien en fait ce sont des téléporteurs qui nous permettent d'aller aux quatre coins de la cité.

Ensuite, reprit Rush. J'ai découvert que la cité possède des détecteurs longs et courts portées. Je n'attends que votre ordre pour les activer.

Faites, fit Weir. Ensuite ?

Pour ma part, reprit MacKay, j'ai découvert ceci.

Il activa un bouton, allumant un écran.

C'est un détecteur de signe de vie qui couvre toute la cité. On peut voir tout le monde mais il semble pomper pas mal d'énergie aussi je recommande de la couper pour le moment.

Allez y coupez, ordonna le colonel.

Les trois E2PZ sont en train de se recharger, fit à son tour Hermiod. D'ici quelques semaines, nous devrions pouvoir utiliser la cité à cent pourcent de ses capacités.

Très bien autre chose ? demanda Weir.

Non hormis le fait que la cité possède des réacteurs mais je pense que vous deviez vous en douter vue qu'Atlantis est un vaisseau spatial géant.

….

Au SGC, O'Neill raccrocha le téléphone rouge, que le Président était prêt à accepter l'alliance avec Ba'al l'avait laissé sans voix quelques instants cependant le général avait réussi à persuader ce dernier de demander l'avis des alliés de la Terre, la Tok'ra et la rébellion jaffa. Autant dire que le général espérait que les alliés s'opposeraient vertement à cette idée, s'allier à un goa'uld n'était que pur folie. Et cela le Président ne voulait pas l'entendre, la Terre avait besoin d'allier pour devenir une grande puissance dans la galaxie et c'est tout ce que souhaiter le politicien. Hors ce n'était pas Ba'al qui allait y être pour, bien au contraire, le goa'uld ferait tout pour empêcher la Terre de devenir une grande puissance. Et cela sans compter que les Tok'ra continuait de faire cavalier seul, ne contactant la Terre qu'en cas d'absolue nécessité.

Le commandant du SGC soupira avant de sortir de son bureau et de descendre en salle de contrôle.

Walter, il va falloir entrer un contact avec Bra'tac et la Tok'ra.

….

Sur Atlantis, le colonel Sumner était en pleine discussion avec le docteur Weir.

Nous devons commencer les explorations docteur Weir, c'est l'une des deux principales raisons pour laquelle l'expédition Atlantis a été montée.

Vous avez raison sur ce point colonel, cependant nous attendrons l'arrivé du vaisseau asgard pour commencer d'explorer n'importe quel planète.

Elizabeth, l'O'Neill n'arrivera que dans trois semaines.

Dans deux semaines, les trois E2PZ seront rechargés et nous ne courrons aucun risque. En attendant, les équipes d'exploration n'auront qu'à explorer la cité. Atlantis fait la taille de Manhattan, les équipes auront de quoi s'occuper, répliqua la dirigeante de l'expédition.

Docteur, soupira le colonel. Cette galaxie est la dernière à avoir été habité par les Anciens. Autrement dit, il y'a sans doute de sacrée merveilles technologiques à découvrir et vous, vous voulez remettre au lendemain ce que l'on peut faire aujourd'hui.

Et si vous tombiez sur un peuple ennemi sans moyen de rejoindre la porte ?

Docteur, je doute qu'il y est une race aussi dangereuse et belliqueuse que les goa'ulds dans cette galaxie.

Ô combien, il se trompait.

Très bien, céda le docteur Weir. MacKay est en train de faire un listing des planètes connu des Anciens. Parmi elles se trouvent une planète appelée Athos. D'après ce que l'on sait, cette planète est peuplée de gens pacifique. Je vous autorise à lever une équipe et à vous y rendre. Essayer d'établir un premier contact.

….

Au SGC, Bra'tac et Jacob venait d'arriver en salle de briefing escortés par O'Neill.

Bien Jack, commença le tok'ra, peut-on enfin savoir ce qu'il y'a de si urgent pour que vous demandiez à Bra'tac et à moi-même de venir ici de toute urgence.

Le terrien soupira.

Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Vous savez qu'Anubis est de retour et qu'il a survécu, Dieu seul s'est comment à la bataille de l'Antarctique. En revanche, ce que vous ne savez pas c'est que Ba'al a proposé à la Terre une alliance militaire pour combattre Anubis.

Pardon ! s'exclamèrent Jacob et Bra'tac surpris.

Et le pire, poursuivit Jack. C'est que le Président est d'accord. Heureusement j'ai pu le convaincre d'attendre vos avis avant de répondre à la demande de Ba'al.

Le silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes avant que le jaffa ne prenne la parole.

C'est une très mauvaise idée O'Neill, Ba'al pourrait tenter de se servir de la Tau'ri. Sans compter que ni les jaffas libres ni les tok'ra ne voudront garder des contacts avec vous après cela.

Je sais, fit Jack mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire.

Ce n'est pas forcément une si mauvaise idée, répliqua Jacob à la surprise des deux autres. En échange de cette alliance, la Tau'ri pourrait réclamer en contre partie des technologies goa'ulds. Et Ba'al serait forcé de divulguer des informations à la Terre ce qui pourrait être utile autant aux terriens qu'aux tok'ra qu'aux jaffas. Le SGC aurait alors des informations capitales.

C'est vrai, admit le vieux jaffa. Mais jouer double jeu est dangereux Jacob. Sans compter qu'Anubis pourrait tenter une nouvelle attaque contre la Terre.

Effectivement, fit le tok'ra. C'est un jeu dangereux.

J'ai une idée, fit O'Neill. Nous savons que le Président ne se rangera pas à vos opinions et Ba'al veut une alliance. On va voir à quel prix.

….

En salle d'embarquement, l'hologramme de Ba'al venait d'apparaitre.

Alors ? demanda le goa'uld.

Nous acceptons, fit Jack.

Le goa'uld laissa apparaitre un micro sourire qui s'effaça bien vite.

A deux conditions.

Lesquels ?

La première que vous nous donniez entièrement accès à votre technologie. La seconde est que si jamais nous parvenions, nous les terriens à détruire Anubis une bonne fois pour toute, nous obtenions conformément aux lois goa'uld tous les territoires, vaisseaux et technologies d'Anubis.

C'est tout simplement hors de question, ni moi ni les autres grands maitres n'accepterions ce marché.

Et bien tant pis pour vous mon vieux parce que c'est notre dernier mot.

L'hologramme de Ba'al serra les dents.

Vous regretterez votre impudence O'Neill, répliqua Ba'al avant de disparaitre.

Et voilà le travail, lança O'Neill en direction de Bra'tac et Jacob qui se trouvait en salle de contrôle.

….

Il faisait nuit lorsque l'équipe de Sumner composée du major Sheppard, du lieutenant Ford et de deux soldats arrivèrent sur la planète Athos.

L'équipe d'exploration atlante avança prudemment équipée de lunette à vision nocturne. Ils avancèrent ainsi sur plusieurs kilomètres avant d'apercevoir du mouvement dans les bois.

Alt, fit Sumner. Nous ne sommes pas seuls, restez sur vous garde.

Les militaires avancèrent redoublant de vigilance lorsque soudain deux petites formes sortirent des bois courant dans leur direction, percutant de plein fouet le major Sheppard. Les deux petites formes tombèrent à la renverse alors que les militaires terriens à l'exception de Sheppard pointèrent leurs armes sur les inconnus.

Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Sumner sans délicatesse.

Les inconnus, deux enfants se relevèrent doucement avant de répondre.

Je m'appelle Jinto, fit le premier et lui c'est Wex, continua t'il en indiquant son ami du doigt.

Salut, lui répondit Sheppard. Je te présente le colonel Sunmer, poursuivit-il en montrant le chef d'équipe.

C'est un nom ça Colonel ? demanda Wex coupant la parole à Sheppard.

Non, répondit Ford. Colonel c'est un grade Militaire. Tiens moi par exemple c'est lieutenant Aiden Ford. Lieutenant c'est mon grade, Aiden mon prénom et Ford mon nom de famille.

Et voici les soldats James Marlow et Jude Wade. Et moi c'est le major John Sheppard. Tu peux nous amener voir ton peuple s'il te plaît.

Pas de problème.

….

Sur Atlantis, Rush arrêta subitement de pianoter sur l'ordinateur.

Oh là, on dirait qu'on va avoir des problèmes.

Il se tourna vers la console gérant les communications de la cité.

Le docteur Weir est demandé en salle de contrôle.

Je suis là, fit Elizabeth en sortant de son bureau pour rejoindre la salle de commande. Que se passe-t-il ?

Rush attendit qu'elle arrive à sa hauteur avant de répondre.

Vous m'aviez dit que Sumner disait que l'on n'aurait aucun problème dans cette galaxie et j'ai le déplaisir de vous annoncer qu'il a tout faux.

C'est-à-dire ?

Et bien pendant que MacKay et Zelenka sont partis à la recherche du stock de drône, j'ai continué de pianoter au hasard dans la base de donnée des Anciens pour voir si il y'avait quelque chose d'intéressant à voir sur les planètes de Pégase et si on risquait d'avoir des ennuis. Je ne sais pas encore pour la première question mais en ce qui concerne la deuxième, oui on risque d'avoir des ennuis.

Développez Nicolas.

On risque de se frottait à une grosse menace si on explore la galaxie à l'aveugle. En d'autres termes je sais pourquoi les Anciens ont engloutit la cité sous l'eau. Il y'a quelques bonnes dizaines de milliers d'années, les Anciens ont livré une guerre à une race appelé les wraiths. Bien que les Anciens ai une technologie bien plus évolué, les wraiths étaient bien trop nombreux et les Anciens non préparé à la guerre. La guerre a duré plus d'un siècle mais les wraiths sont parvenus à vaincre les Anciens malgré que ces derniers remportaient presque toutes les batailles. Les Anciens ont finis par se replier tous sur Atlantis. Un long siège a alors débuté. Puis ne voyant pas d'issue victorieuse à cette guerre, les Anciens ont immergé la cité et son partie sur Terre.

On sait autre chose sur ces wraiths ?

Oui d'après les bases de données d'Atlantis, les wraiths dispose de trois types de vaisseaux de guerres. Les vaisseaux ruches qui sont pour simplifier des vaisseaux mère, les croiseurs qui escortent souvent les ruches, et les darts qui sont de chasseurs. En ce qui concerne les wraiths eux même, il s'agit d'humanoïdes à la peau bleu qui se nourrissent de l'énergie vitale des humains un peu comme les vampires avec le sang, à ceci près que les wraiths existent eux. Ils semblent aussi qu'ils ne vieillissent pas tant qu'ils se nourrissent et quand la nourriture est trop faible, les wraiths posent leurs vaisseaux et se mettent en stase, effectuant ce qu'on appelle de sélections, d'humains cela va s'en dire, de temps à autre sur des planètes de façon aléatoire.

Je vais tout de suite contactez l'équipe du colonel Sumner.

….

Au SGC, le docteur Jackson lisait une tablette écrite par les Anciens lorsque le colonel Samantha Carter fit irruption dans son bureau.

Alors Daniel, vous avancez ?

Oui, répondit Daniel. J'ai traduit la première partie de la tablette.

Et alors ?

Rien de bien intéressant pour le moment, répondit le docteur Jackson. Enfin, la tablette ne raconte rien de ce que l'on ne sait pas déjà sur eux.

Soudain, l'alarme se mit à retentir dans la base.

Activation extérieur de la porte des étoiles.

En salle de contrôle, O'Neill ordonna la fermeture de l'iris.

Avons-nous un code d'identification.

Négatif mon général, répondit le sergent.

Subitement un hologramme apparut, se matérialisant devant l'iris. Ba'al venait de réapparaitre.

Encore lui, maugréa Jack. Ce serpent est pire qu'une sangsue.

Le général descendit en salle d'embarquement tout en se retenant de marmonner une série de juron à l'encontre du goa'uld.

Oui Ba'al, fit O'Neill d'une voix sarcastique en arrivant devant l'hologramme.

Le conseil des grands maitres a décidé de vous donner un ha'tak en l'échange de votre aide pour combattre Anubis. Sachez que c'est l'ultime offre que nous vous faisons.

Dîtes donc, répliqua le commandant du SGC. Vous devez avoir sacrément besoin de nous pour combattre Anubis si vous êtes prêts à nous livrer un de vos vaisseaux mère. Vous pouvez me croire avoir un ha'tak à disséquer me fais rudement plaisir cependant la Terre n'est pas prête à combattre Anubis de front dans le sens où vous me le demandez. Par contre, je pense que si vous voulez échanger un ha'tak contre une livraison d'arme anti guerrier kull, tout le monde y trouverez son compte, vous comme moi. C'est à vous de voir ?

Je vais en discuter avec les autres goa'ulds. Si cette arrangement leurs convient, je vous recontacterais pour l'échange.

L'hologramme de Ba'al disparut et la porte des étoiles se coupa. O'Neill resta quelques secondes figé de surprise, que Ba'al accepte semble-t-il de lui laisser un ha'tak contre une livraison d'arme anti-kull était surprenant. L'alliance des grands maîtres devait vraiment être aux abois pour ravaler ainsi leur fierté. Cependant le général n'excluait pas la possibilité d'un piège comme lorsque Teal'c et lui avaient testé le X301. O'Neill préféra donc rester sur ses gardes tout en laissant apparaitre un sourire fier, ayant réussi à forcer la main aux goa'ulds sans trop de difficulté.

….

L'équipe d'exploration atlante escorté par Jinto et Wex entra dans la tante de Teyla Emmagan, chef du peuple athosien. Aussitôt arrivé Jinto se dirigea vers son père.

Papa, papa, lança Jinto regarde qui nous rend visite.

Halling regarda l'équipe terrienne.

Merci de nous les avoir ramenés.

Oh c'est rien, fit Sheppard. C'est votre fils qui nous a conduits à vous.

Halling hocha la tête.

Oh excusez-moi, j'ai oublié de me présenter, je m'appelle Halling et voici la dirigeante de notre peuple Teyla Emmagan.

Enchanté, répondit Sheppard avant de présenter tous les membres de l'équipe d'exploration.

Nous sommes venus ici pour explorer votre planète et si possible nouer des relations amicales avec votre peuple, lâcha le colonel.

Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait nous en empêcher, lui répondit aimablement Teyla. De quel monde venez-vous ?

De la Terre, répondit le lieutenant Ford.

Je connais beaucoup de planète mais la vôtre m'est inconnue.

C'est normal, fit John. Notre planète se trouve dans une autre galaxie. Nous sommes venus ici explorer la galaxie de Pégase.

Ce ne doit pas être facile d'explorer notre galaxie sans une planète à habiter.

Détrompez-vous, avec Atlantis, on n'est loin d'être mal logé.

Atlantis ! s'exclama Teyla, la cité des Ancêtres.

Oui, ceux que vous appelez les Ancêtres nous les appelons les Anciens. Ces derniers venaient à l'origine de notre galaxie pour ce que nous en savons, la Voie Lactée. Certains membres de notre peuple sont des descendants des Anciens.

Et bien pour une surprise, fit l'athosienne. Cette nouvelle va sans aucun doute redonner l'espoir à toute la galaxie.

Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Sumner.

Teyla prit une inspiration.

Je crois qu'avant toute chose, je devrais sans doute vous raconter un peu l'histoire de notre galaxie.

….

Sur Atlantis, Hermiod s'était concentré sur les E2PZ, il devait faire de son mieux pour en apprendre le plus possible. Aussi, avait-il remarqué que les trois générateurs de la cité étaient à moitié vides. Si l'expédition et la cité ne courraient aucun danger, Hermiod s'en serait moqué ou tout du moins ni aurait pas prêté grand intérêt mais le fait que des wraiths comme les appelé Rush vivaient dans cette galaxie et que la menace était sans aucun doute plus dangereuse que les goa'ulds et les réplicateurs n'était guère un fait qui réjouissait l'asgard. Aussi MacKay avait eu la bonne idée de proposer d'installer des générateurs à naquadah pour pouvoir alléger le travail des extracteurs de potentiel de point zéro. Idée que Rush, Zélenka et lui-même avait approuvé. Et Weir avait rapidement donné son feu vert pour l'opération.

….

Sur Terre, le SGC n'avait jamais connu une chose pareille. Ba'al ou plutôt l'ensemble des grands maitre avait accepté l'offre de O'Neill. Un vaisseau mère goa'uld contre la livraison d'arme anti-kull.

Les goa'ulds doivent vraiment être acculés, fit le général terrien

Ah moins que cela ne soit qu'un piège, reprit le jaffa.

Possible mais peu probable, dit Jacob.

Devant le regard des deux autres, le tok'ra s'expliqua.

Et bien, les goa'ulds sont aux abois cela est évident. Bien sur ce ha'tak pourrait être un piège mais plus j'y pense et plus je crois que cela est peu probable. Si c'est un piège et qu'il échoue, les grands maitres savent qu'ils n'auront aucune chance d'avoir les armes anti-kull et pire la Terre se détournerai d'eux pour de bon. Certes les goa'ulds et les terriens sont ennemis mais Anubis est le principal danger et à défaut de ne pas avoir d'aide militaire de la Terre, les goa'ulds devraient grâce au SGC obtenir des armes pour battre les kulls. Ce qui pourrait déboucher sur un échange de technologie réduit certes mais des échanges tout de même. Si la Terre n'a effectivement pas pour l'instant les moyens de battre Anubis dans l'espace, les terriens sont en ce qui concerne les combats terrestres les seuls capable de battre les soldats d'Anubis et ça je peux vous dire que ça pèse lourd sur la balance des négociations. Assez même je pense pour pouvoir obtenir plus de technologie goa'uld en quelques semaines qu'en des années d'exploration de la Voie Lactée.

Vous êtes sur ? demanda O'Neill. Les goa'ulds pourraient reproduire nos armes en les étudiants.

Peut-être mais sans la source originel, sans la Fontaine de Jouvence, cela leurs prendraient des années aux bas mots. Honnêtement, je pense que la Terre peut tirer un bon profit de la situation.

C'est bien beau tout cela, fit Bra'tac, mais en quoi les jaffas et tok'ra en tireraient avantage? Sans vouloir vous vexer O'Neill.

Non, c'est tout à fait logique de penser aux siens aussi, répondit O'Neill.

Pour répondre à votre question Bra'tac, en plus de demander des technologies en l'échange de livraison d'arme, la Terre pourrait demander aux goa'ulds entant que condition aux échanges de ne pas attaquer les mondes jaffas et tok'ra. Ensuite bien que la Terre ne pourra pas obtenir d'autres ha'tak, elle pourrait sans doutes obtenir des al'kesh et en donner certains aux tok'ra et aux jaffas pour grossir nos maigres flottes en échange d'autres choses qui seraient profitable aux terriens.

C'est vite vu, fit O'Neill. Pour combattre Anubis nous devons produire de nombreux croiseurs. Or pour cela nous avons besoin de naquadah et de trinium.

Et bien je crois que nous avons-nous aussi nos accords, fit le jaffa. Les jaffas libre viennent de prendre un planète riche en trinium au goa'uld Camulus.

Et la Tok'ra vient de découvrir une planète riche en naquadah.

….

Sur Athos, le calme régnait et Teyla avait offert le gite et le couvert aux terriens pour la nuit comme tout hôte qui se respecte. L'athosienne avait ainsi expliqué l'histoire de Pégase aux terriens enfin dans les grandes lignes et ce qu'elle connaissait des dites grandes lignes. Et cela n'avait guère rassuré l'équipe du colonel.

….

Au SGC, Carter et O'Neill discutaient dans le bureau de ce dernier.

Le président à parler avec les autres chefs d'Etats au courant pour la porte des étoiles et ils ont convenu que la création des BC 304 prendraient trop de temps alors bien que le Dédale et l'Odyssée seront construits, le président à décider de créer d'autres BC 303 moins cher et plus rapide à construire dès que les deux BC 304 seront construits, les autres ne seront construits qu'après que le nombre de BC 303 construits ne soit jugé assez nombreux pour défendre la Terre. Ce qui pourrait prendre des années.

C'est … Pourquoi ? Les BC 304 seront en tout point supérieur aux BC 303.

Et bien, il semble que les chefs d'Etat préfèrent la politique du produire plus et de qualité moindre que produire peu mais produire de meilleure qualité.

Quand bien même, construire un seul vaisseau coûte des milliards.

Je sais Carter. Les autres chefs d'Etats y ont pensé et financeront avec nous la construction des vaisseaux en échange chacun des pays qui participeront financièrement à leurs créations recevront un ou plusieurs croiseurs.

Et le temps de construction, c'est … .

Le président y a pensé et c'est pour cela que l'on a demandé l'aide des asgards pour produire les vaisseaux.

Whao, alors si je comprends bien notre nouvelle politique c'est de se doter d'une flotte de vaisseaux de guerres.

Le général soupira.

Il semblerait bien.

Les goa'ulds ne vont pas apprécier du tout. Sans compter qu'Anubis risque de voir cela comme une menace prioritaire et de retenter sa chance contre la Terre.

Les asgards y ont pensé.

Pardon ?!

Et bien, je ne sais pas comment le président a réussi ce coup-là mais il semblerait que les asgards aient accepté de construire certains de nos vaisseaux dans leurs propres galaxies en échange d'une aide militaire contre les réplicateurs.

Alors là, je ne sais plus quoi dire, s'en est presque incohérent vu que les asgards n'ont jamais voulu armer nos vaisseaux.

C'était vrai autrefois mais visiblement les futurs BC 304 et les futurs BC 303 seront équipés de boucliers mais également du système d'hyper propulsion, de la téléportation ainsi que de distrupteur pour nous aider combattre les vaisseaux réplicateurs.

Je suis… sous le choc.

Et ce n'est pas tout. Les asgards peuvent combattre les réplicateurs dans l'espace mais pas au sol et c'est là que notre aide militaire intervient.

Mais le SGC n'aura jamais assez d'équipe pour affronter à la fois Anubis et les réplicateurs.

Le général soupira.

Sam, il y'a une dernière chose que vous devez savoir. Une dizaine d'équipes internationales vont arriver ici dans les prochaines semaines. Des français, des canadiens, des russes, des allemands, des belges, des suisses, des brésiliens et des chinois.

Cette fois Carter resta sans voix bouche bée.

….

Sur Atlantis, MacKay et Zélenka venait de revenir en salle d'embarquement.

Elizabeth, fit Rodney, on a un problème.

Lequel ?

Atlantis ne dispose plus que d'une petite dizaine de drône, à peine de quoi détruire un ha'tak et encore, répondit Radek.

Bon et bien je crois qu'on a trouvé notre priorité, fit Bates en rejoignant le petit groupe.

Je devrais pouvoir trouver des planètes ayant été habité par les Anciens avec la base de données, fit Hermiod. Voulez-vous que je m'en occupe docteur Weir.

Avec grand plaisir.

Autre chose Elizabeth, fit MacKay. En revenant, on a jeté un coup d'œil au hangar à jumper. Les jumpers peuvent effectivement passer la porte des étoiles et je crois que c'est même leur utilité première.

Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ?

Les jumpers sont munis de DHD et il semble qu'ils aient aussi des panneaux de contrôle capable de mener directement à la salle de contrôle ou d'ouvrir le toit de la tour central pour défendre la cité d'une attaque si besoin est.

Vous voulez dire qu'ils sont armés en plus de ça ?

C'est exact.

Weir écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Décidément, les Anciens étaient plein de surprise. Elle ne savait pas ce que cachait encore la cité des Anciens mais en tout cas, elle était impatiente de le découvrir. Si Atlantis était aussi prometteuse que cela dès les premiers jours de leur arrivé, elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce que la cité pouvait leur offrir. Un avenir radieux s'annonçait à condition d'être prudent et de ne pas se faire d'ennemis, les goa'ulds et les réplicateurs s'étaient déjà suffisant, pas besoin d'avoir des ennemis supplémentaire comme les wraiths. Elle était bien loin de se douter que les wraiths n'étaient pas les seuls ennemis potentiels d'Atlantis.

Bon messieurs, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, retournez explorer la cité. Avec un peu de chance, nous ferons encore de belles découvertes dans peu de temps.

Espérons, fit MacKay pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de devoir retourner explorer la cité. Je commence à avoir mal aux pieds moi à force de marcher.

Docteur Mackay, geindre fait-il aussi partie de votre fonction en tant que membre de l'équipe d'exploration, l'interrompit l'asgard sous les ricanements des autres terriens à proximité.

Je… non, bien sûr que non enfin, voyons… .

Alors veuillez cessez cette activité non productive, rétorqua Hermiod sous le fou rire général de l'assistance.

MacKay écarquilla les yeux, le petit bonhomme gris était en train de le ridiculisé devant ses propres collègues.

Bien, coupa Weir. Remettons nous aux travails messieurs.

….

Sur Athos, le jour s'était levé et les terriens à l'exception du colonel Sumner avaient bien sympathisé avec les athosiens.

Je vous présenterais à d'autres peuples de ma connaissance, dit Teyla à Sheppard. Je suis sûr que vous pourrez nouer des liens commerciaux et amicaux avec d'autres peuples. De quoi avez-vous besoin en priorité.

De nourriture en premier lieu. Bien qu'il semble que nous puissions joindre notre monde via la porte des étoiles d'Atlantis, je ne suis pas sûr que les générateurs dont nous disposons est assez de puissance pour joindre notre planète à leur actuel et quand bien même cela serait le cas, on pourrait entretenir des relations entre notre monde et votre galaxie via Atlantis.

Effectivement, cela pourrait être une bonne idée.

Voudriez-vous visiter Atlantis entant qu'ambassadeur de votre peuple envers le mien. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir le droit de prendre cette initiative, en revanche, je pense que cette idée pourrait plaire à notre chef d'expédition.

J'accepte avec plaisir dans ce cas.

…

Lorsque Teyla traversa la porte des étoiles et arriva sur Atlantis, elle en eut le souffle coupé, la cité était plus belle et plus somptueuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais rêvée. Aucun athosiens ni même personne dans la galaxie de Pégase n'avait eu la chance de découvrir Atlantis.

Suivez-moi, fit Sheppard.

Le duo arriva rapidement en salle de contrôle avant de se diriger vers le bureau du docteur Weir.

Elizabeth, fit Sheppard en rentrant dans le bureau de cette dernière.

Ah John, je ne vous attendez pas de sitôt, où est le reste de l'équipe ?

Ils sont restés sur la planète pour l'explorer et en apprendre plus sur le peuple que nous avons rencontré. Et c'est justement ce qui m'amène. J'ai pris l'initiative d'emmener avec moi Teyla Emmagan, la dirigeante des athosiens. Je pensais que ce serait une bonne idée.

Très bonne, en effet, bien que votre initiative risque de déplaire au colonel Sumner.

Oh, il n'était pas bien d'accord mais comme il pensait lui aussi que si vous étiez avec nous, vous en auriez fait de même, il a accepté. Bien que très explicitement à contrecœur.

Bien dans ce cas, faites la entrer.

Teyla rentra dans le bureau du docteur Weir avant de lui sourire amicalement.

Bienvenue sur Atlantis.


	2. Un nouveau départ

Episode 2 : Un nouveau départ.

Au SGC, le général O'Neill ne cessait de penser à la discussion qu'il avait eue hier avec le président. Le thème de la discussion, le projet Olympe. C'était le projet le plus fou, le plus dangereux, le plus ambitieux et le plus grandiose que Jack n'aurait au grand jamais eu l'idée. Le projet Olympe visait à faire de la Terre une puissance galactique et à la faire reconnaitre comme tel dans toute la galaxie et même au-delà. Le projet se divisait en trois phases. La première, la plus risquée, celle qui risquait de faire imploser la Terre de l'intérieur était la révélation du programme porte des étoiles au monde. Phase critique car premièrement les risques de guerres et d'attentats seraient nombreux mais également parce que en cas d'échec de la première phase, les deux autres ne pourrait voir le jour. En effet outre le fait que la première phase devait unifier la Terre, du moins suffisamment pour arrêter les guerres intra-terriennes, la révélation de la porte des étoiles permettrait de débloquer des fonds mondiaux mais également apporter de la main d'œuvre technique, scientifique et militaire. La deuxième phase se composait de deux choses. Un : transformer les bases interplanétaires tel que les sites Alpha et Bêta et les autres en avant-poste militaire et deux : de bâtir plusieurs flottes spatiales composaient de BC 303, de BC 304 et de F 302. Cette phase était dangereuse également car dès que les goa'ulds s'en rendraient compte, ils tenteraient surement quelque chose, peut-être une autre attaque. Enfin, la troisième et également la plus couteuse, la colonisation du système solaire. En effet, la dernière phase n'était autre que cela. Le CIS et le président avaient pour cela prévu à l'aide de technologie aliène et des asgards de terra former Mars, Venus, Uranus et Neptune dans le but d'envoyer des colons volontaires habités ces planètes afin d'une part de coloniser et exploiter les ressources du système solaire et deuxièmement libérer des espaces sur la Terre qui serait bientôt surpeuplé. Des avant-postes militaires seraient également mise en place avec une base de F 302 sur la lune et des stations de combat en orbite au-dessus de Saturne, Jupiter et Pluton. Charon pour sa part verrait une station de recherche scientifique et médicale construite en orbite au-dessus d'elle. Et pour finir, un chantier de construction spatiale devrait être construit au-dessus de la Terre afin de pouvoir construire des croiseurs. Bien sûr, si la première phase et ses retombés immédiate verrait le jour dans les quelques jours à venir et que la première moitié de la deuxième phase, celle concernant la transformation des bases interplanétaire en avant-poste militaire devrait suivre rapidement après, la construction de flottes de combats et la colonisation su système solaire ne devrait pas commencer avant au moins un ou deux ans et ne devrait pas s'achever avant plusieurs dizaines d'années.

Alors qu'O'Neill continuait de ressasser la discussion, le bruit d'une personne frappant à la porte le sortit de ses pensées.

\- Entrez.

Aussitôt le colonel Carter entra dans le bureau de son supérieur.

\- Mon général, nous avons reçu un message d'Atlantis. Le vaisseau asgard est arrivé sur Atlantis avec le reste de l'expédition et la cité est en possession de trois E2PZ grâce à Hermiod.

\- Tant mieux, répondit le général toujours dans ses pensées.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Carter.

\- Le projet Olympe.

\- Mon général, je… .

\- Ah oui, j'avais oublié que vous n'étiez pas encore au courant. Enfin ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le SGC ne soit mis au parfum. Le projet Olympe est un projet qui vise à faire de la Terre une puissance galactique. En terme clair, cela se résume en trois grandes étapes. La révélation du programme porte des étoiles au public, la transformation de nos sites interplanétaires en avant-postes militaire avec en parallèle la construction d'une flotte de vaisseau de combat et enfin la terra formation et la colonisation du système solaire.

\- La construction d'une flotte de vaisseaux était déjà d'actualité, nous en avions déjà parlé mais pour le reste, je dois avouer que c'est un projet ambitieux et extrêmement dangereux. La moindre erreur pourrait nous être fatale.

\- Je sais Sam… .

\- D'un autre côté, si ce projet est une réussite, nous ne craindrons plus rien.

A condition que les goa'ulds nous laissent agir à notre guise.

\- L'Alliance des grands maitres et Anubis se livrent une guerre sans merci à l'heure actuelle. Et de plus si nos alliés nous aide nous pourrions finir les phases deux et trois bien plus rapidement.

\- Encore faut-il que la phase un soit un succès.

\- Et sinon, quand le président annoncera l'existence de la porte des étoiles.

\- Aujourd'hui même.

\- Oh !

….

Sur Atlantis, cinq cent terriens et dix asgards supplémentaire venaient de débarquer, la salle de contrôle était comme à son habitude depuis près d'une semaine en effervescence. En effet, le premier groupe de l'expédition était arrivé trois semaines plutôt et avait commencé à inspecter la cité mais également à découvrir et apprendre à utiliser tous les terminaux et ordinateurs de la salle de contrôle.

Sitôt arrivé, Pénégal, le chef du contingent asgard avait été mis au courant de la situation et de l'existence des wraiths bien que les terriens ne les avait jamais croisé. Cela avait décidé les chefs de l'expédition à approfondir les recherches à l'intérieur d'Atlantis mais également à pousser plus en avant les explorations planétaires. Cependant, la recherche spatiale ne devait pas être négligée surtout avec un vaisseau asgard à disposition, aussi Pénégal avait proposé d'explorer Pégase à bord de son vaisseau et de tenir Atlantis au courant de ses avancées.

\- Les E2PZ sont-ils rechargés ? demanda le colonel Sumner en arrivant en salle de contrôle.

\- Pas encore, répondit MacKay. Grâce aux efforts d'Hermiod, nous avons réussis à sauver les trois générateurs mais il faudra encore plusieurs semaines pour qu'ils soient tous pleinement rechargés.

\- Bien, dans ce cas redoublons de prudence, fit Weir.

\- Docteur Weir, colonel Sumner, fit une voix par radio.

\- On vous écoute Sheppard, fit le colonel.

\- Ford et moi venons de trouver le stock de drône.

\- Combien y'en a-t-il ? demanda MacKay.

\- On les a pas compté mais a vu de nez entre dix et trente mais guère plus, répondit Ford.

\- Génial, maugréa MacKay, je vous l'avais bien dit la semaine dernière pourtant. A peine de quoi abattre un ha'tak goa'uld, j'espère vraiment qu'on ne sera pas confronté aux wraiths de sitôt.

\- J'ai pas pu résister à l'idée d'aller voir par moi-même juste pour voir si vous aviez tort.

\- Ah ah très drôle Sheppard.

\- Du calme MacKay, reprit Weir. D'après les athosiens, les wraiths ne devraient pas revenir et commencer des sélections majeures avant une dizaine d'année au minimum.

\- Sauf qu'il y'a toujours des imprévu et des problèmes. C'est toujours comme ça. Prenez le SGC par exemple, combien de fois ont-ils eu de problèmes qu'ils ne devaient pas avoir hum ? lança le canadien.

\- Vous regardez trop la télé docteur, rétorqua Sumner. Arrêtez de penser au pire des scénarios et cherchez plutôt dans la base de données des Anciens s'ils n'ont pas quelques planètes où l'on pourrait trouver des drônes ou des E2PZ.

\- Je suis d'accord, enchaina Weir. MacKay la base de données est à vous.

….

Sur Terre, le président des Etats-Unis venait de finir son discours alors qu'O'Neill entouré par SG1 éteignit la télévision.

\- C'est maintenant que tout va se jouer, pronostiqua Daniel.

\- Je sais bien Daniel.

\- Le président a surement un plan non ? reprit Jackson.

\- Oui, vous vous souvenez du reportage que l'on a tourné à la base.

\- Oui, fit Carter. Quel est le rapport ?

\- Le président va le faire diffuser dans le monde entier avec l'aide des autres principaux chefs d'Etats. Il espère sans doute que cela fera comprendre aux gens que nos guerres, nos désaccords et nos querelles sont dérisoires à côté de ce que l'on risque.

\- Vu la stupidité dont les hommes font preuve de manière général, je pense plutôt que le reportage aura l'effet inverse, constata Daniel.

\- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre, soupira O'Neill.

…..

Le vaisseau asgard venait de quitter Atlantis alors que MacKay s'attelait à la recherche de planètes ayant abritées les Anciens, pendant que Zelenka et Rush remettaient en fonction les systèmes encore non remis en marche dans la salle de contrôle.

\- C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Radek.

\- Quoi ? demanda MacKay.

\- Les senseurs d'Atlantis viennent de détecter un vaisseau de guerre ancien qui émet un SOS.

\- Il est loin ? demanda Rush.

\- Pas trop si on y va avec le vaisseau Asgard.

\- Communications entrante, fit un technicien. Il s'agit de Pénégal.

\- Allez y, fit Rush.

Le technicien s'exécuta aussitôt.

\- Docteurs, mon vaisseau vient d'arriver devant un satellite de combat Anciens. J'ai pensé que cela pourrait vous intéresser.

\- Bien sûr, répondit MacKay. De notre côté nous avons repéré un vaisseau combat ancien, pourriez-vous vous y rendre.

Oui, répondit l'asgard.

\- Et pour le satellite ? demanda Radek.

\- Il y'a une porte des étoiles juste devant le satellite. Vous devriez pouvoir vous y rendre en jumper.

\- Très bien, fit Weir. Tenez nous au courant de vos avancées.

D'un signe de tête de Weir la communication se coupa.

\- Faites venir Sheppard. Nous avons un satellite de combat ancien à étudier.

…

Sur Terre, la révélation du programme porte des étoiles avaient provoqué un taulé monumental que les armées de toutes les nations terriennes avaient du mal à contenir. Le programme porte des étoiles remettaient toutes les croyances, histoires et connaissances de la Terre en question. Pendant près d'un mois, des manifestations avaient éclaté, des coups de feu avaient été échangé, des villes avaient été le théâtre de combat meurtriers, des bâtiments, maisons, immeubles et magasin vandalisés. La panique se rendait maitre de la planète.

Cependant, la situation s'était peu à peu améliorée lorsque des membres du SGC et de la zone 51 avaient témoigné et répondu à toutes les questions. Reportages et interviews s'étaient alors multipliés. L'un des reportages en direct se déroula le site Alpha et un autre sur Cimméria. Peu à peu, le calme était revenu sur Terre mais il faudrait des années encore pour que les terriens acceptent totalement la réalité et ne s'y adaptent.

Au SGC, O'Neill lisait les derniers rapports venant d'Atlantis. L'expédition était en ce moment même en train d'étudier un satellite de gestion tactique ancien ainsi que l'Aurore avec l'aide des esprits des Anciens stockés dans un monde virtuel. En effet après mainte péripétie et une première confrontation avec un soldat wraith qui était parvenu à s'infiltrer dans le vaisseau, les terriens étaient parvenus à établir le contact avec des Anciens. Ces derniers ayant digéré l'information avaient accepté d'aider les terriens qui en quelque sorte n'étaient autre que leurs descendants et l'Aurore avait finalement atterrie sur Atlantis où des technicien terrien et asgard étaient en train de remettre à neuf tout en y étudiant la technologie et particulièrement les boucliers et l'armement.

En parallèle, O'Neill avait envoyé le Promethée sur Taonas pour regarder s'il n'y avait pas un stock de drône. Enfin grâce à l'aide des asgard, trois BC 303 : le Périclès, l'Atlas et le Léonidas ainsi que deux BC 304 : Le Dédale et l'Odyssée venaient de voir le jour alors que la construction de trois autres BC 303 venaient d'être lancés.

Autre nouveauté, le ha'tak promis par l'Alliance des Grands maitres Goa'ulds était arrivé et la cargaison des armes anti-kull étaient arrivés à Ba'al. Le ha'tak était en ce moment même équipé d'hyper-propulseur et de téléporteurs asgard. Et mieux encore, le ha'tak avaient été frappé du blason de la Terre afin de bien le différencier de celui des goa'ulds.

O'Neill avait également mis au courant les tok'ra et les jaffas libre de la découverte d'Atlantis. Des ingénieurs et scientifiques tok'ra ainsi que des guerriers jaffas devaient d'ailleurs partir pour Atlantis pour une période de trois ans dans le cadre de la Nouvelle Alliance TJT (Tau'ri Jaffa Tok'ra). Cependant, O'Neill ne faisant pas entièrement confiance aux tok'ra (à cause du fait que ces derniers ne partageaient presque jamais leurs informations et été contre l'expansion de la Terre) avaient donné ordre aux terriens présent sur Atlantis de les surveiller discrètement. Cependant la venue des tok'ra et des jaffas était une bonne chose. Les jaffas apportaient des troupes de combat supplémentaire et les tok'ra allaient sans doute accélérer les découvertes et les recherches à bord de la cité. En échange de cela les tok'ra et les jaffas avaient promis d'obéir à la chaine de commandement Atlante une fois arrivé dans Pégase. Les tok'ra avaient dû pour envoyer un contingent sur Atlantis donné des informations à la Terre ainsi que des cristaux alors que les jaffas avaient dû fournir aux terriens une cargaison de trinium.

\- Mon général, fit Walter en arrivant dans le bureau de Jack, nous venons de recevoir un message du Prométhée. Il vient de scanner la planète et il a détecté une réserve de drône.

\- Parfait que le Prométhée téléporte les drônes dans sa soute. Ensuite il rentrera sur Terre où nous nous ravitaillera en drône puis il partira avec le Dédale pour Atlantis où il fournira la cité avec les drônes restants. Le BC 303 et le BC 304 resteront dans Pégase jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

….

Sur Atlantis, MacKay finissait de réparer l'Aurore avec l'aide de Rush, Zélenka et Hermiod.

\- Boucliers okay, fit Rush

\- Armement prêt, fit Zélenka.

\- Parfait, fit MacKay. Maintenant, on a un vaisseau ancien tout neuf, rien que pour nous.

-Vous devriez retourner en salle de contrôle MacKay, dit Hermiod. Sheppard, Ford et Teyla vous attendent pour partir.

\- Voir et négociez avec des paysans appelés geniis, oui je sais, rouspéta Rodney.

\- Les alliances et échanges entre peuples ne doivent pas être sous-estimé docteur, le coupa l'asgard. Surtout pas dans une galaxie inconnu.

\- Pfff, répondit le canadien. Je ne vois pas en quoi, les geniis pourraient nous être utile.

Sheppard lança échapper un soupir en regardant sa montre, le canadien avait une demi-heure de retard.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve, maugréa le major.

…..

Sur Terre, une véritable flotte était en train de se constituer, Jack ne cessait d'avoir la visite de Bra'tac et Jacob afin de négocier. Une trentaine de jaffa et une dizaine de tok'ra devaient embarquer dans une semaine à destination d'Atlantis avec à leur tête le jaffa Tolok et le tok'ra Malek, il fallait finaliser les derniers détails de leurs départs pour Atlantis.

…..

Sheppard suivit par Teyla, Ford et MacKay venait d'arriver sur la planète des geniis. Ils furent accueillis par les indigènes de la planète qui reconnurent bien vite l'athosienne.

\- Teyla, fit Tyrus. Content de vous voir.

\- Moi de même, répondit-elle. Tyrus, je vous présente le major Sheppard, le lieutenant Ford et le docteur Rodney MacKay.

-Enchanté, fit Sheppard.

Tyrus hocha la tête répondant ainsi d'un signe au major.

Tyrus emmena l'équipe d'Atlantis chez Cohen afin de négocier.

\- Alors comme ça vous auriez besoin de nourriture, fit Cohen.

\- C'est exact, répondit Sheppard. Pour le moment, nous sommes un peu à cours de vivre et nous cherchons des partenaires commerciaux pour faire des échanges.

-Je vois, fit le chef de geniis, qu'avez-vous à nous proposer ?

-Nous avons des médicaments qui pourraient vous être grandement utile contre la fièvre, les douleurs à la gorge, à la tête et j'en passe, répondit John.

\- Cela me semble correct, fit Tyrus en se tournant vers Cohen. Notre peuple n'est pas très porté sur la médecine et ses médicaments pourraient sauver des vies.

\- Le problème, fit Cohen, c'est que cette année la récolte n'a pas été très bonne et défricher les terres n'est pas de tout repos.

\- Et si on vous donner le moyen de défricher sans trop se fatiguer, fit Sheppard.

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça, ricana Cohen.

\- Je vais vous montrer, rétorqua Sheppard.

…..

Zélenka pianota sur le clavier, cherchant d'autres technologies que les Anciens auraient pu cacher dans la galaxie de Pégase. Déjà, l'expédition avait trouvé un croiseur Ancien et un satellite de gestion tactique que les techniciens et scientifiques terriens et asgards étaient en train de passer au peigne fin. Mais si d'autres jouets des Anciens se cachaient quelque part, Radek n'avait pas l'intention de les laisser filer. Cependant le scientifique maugréa bien vite quelques jurons dans sa langue natale en voyant le peu de chance qu'il avait aujourd'hui.

\- Du nouveau Radek ? demanda Weir.

\- Rien pour l'instant. Tout ce que j'ai découvert est la possibilité que l'Aurore ne soit pas le seul vaisseau à être encore en état, la base de données fait mention de trois autres vaisseaux Anciens, l'Hyppaforalkus, le Tria et le Deutéros. Apparemment, le Tria a disparu ainsi que le Deutéros mais ils seraient toujours opérationnelle selon les dernières nouvelles que les Anciens avaient avant de fuir la cité et quant au dernier, il serait en réparation mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé où.

…..

Les spectateurs geniis étaient resté bouche-bée en voyant le C4 en action.

\- Si vous pouvez me fournir le C4 en plus des médicaments, je pourrais donner mon accord pour nos échanges.

\- C'est quand même beaucoup demander, intervint Ford.

\- Faites pas la fine bouche, Aiden, le reprit Rodney. De toute façon, la Terre va bientôt envoyer des vivres et des médicaments ainsi que des armes supplémentaires sur Atlantis. On est avant tout ici pour se faire des amis non ? reprit le canadien non sans ironie et sarcasme dans la voix.

Les geniis eux se figèrent, avaient-ils bien entendu, Atlantis ?

\- Pardon, fit Cohen. Vous avez bien dit Atlantis ?

\- Oui, fit Rodney. Nous vivons sur Atlantis depuis deux mois. Et puis, on fait que reprendre ce qui est à nous n'est-ce pas ? fit le canadien.

-Rodney, siffla Sheppard entre ses dents.

-Bah quoi, notre peuple descend des Anciens, fit le canadien.

-Attendez, fit Teyla surprise. Les terriens sont les descendants des Anciens ?

Les geniis étaient tout aussi choqué de cette révélation, si cela était vrai alors d'une part, il venait de retrouver la race qui avait jeté les bases de toutes les sociétés humaines de cette galaxie mais en plus de ça, les peuples de Pégase allaient y voir un espoir, l'espoir que les descendants des Anciens ne les débarrassent des wraiths. Mais paradoxalement, cela allait bouleverser l'équilibre des forces de mondes humains dans la galaxie. Jusqu'à présent, les geniis avaient été la principale force humaine, que ce soit dans le domaine militaire, de l'espionnage ou commercial. Avec l'arrivé des terriens, descendants des Anciens, ces derniers allaient prendre le pouvoir dans Pégase, et cela Cohen avait du mal à le digérer.

\- C'est vrai ? fit Cohen.

Sheppard se mordit la langue, s'il disait non, l'équipe allait passer pour des idiots voir des menteurs. S'il disait oui, la nouvelle ne tarderait pas à se répandre et les terriens allaient être vu comme des sauveurs voir des dieux. Et sans aucun doute, les asgards allaient leur reprochaient cet orgueil et ce semi-mensonge.

\- On peut dire ça, fit Sheppard gêné. En fait, les terriens ne descendent pas tous des Anciens, seuls dix pourcents des nôtres sont des descendants des Anciens. De ce fait, je dirais que les terriens sont plus leurs héritiers que leurs descendants. Nous sommes venus dans Pégase pour… explorer la galaxie.

Ouf, ça avait été tout juste, un peu plus et il aurait dit que les terriens étaient venus pour récupérer les technologies des Anciens ce que les geniis auraient risqués de ne pas apprécier.

-Et nous comptons rester dans Pégase un moment, reprit le major.

\- Et si il le faut combattre les wraiths, fit Ford qui avait le sentiment que dire ceci permettrait aux geniis de se détendre et de leurs faire confiance.

-Bien, fit Cohen. En ce cas, je dois vous montrer quelques choses.

…..

\- Trouvé ! s'écria Radek.

\- Trouvé quoi ? demanda Rush.

\- L'Hyppaforalkus, répondit le tchèque. Ecoutez.

Le scientifique se mit à lire l'information.

\- Suite à un violent combat, le croiseur, fortement endommagé, fut envoyé sur la planète Taranis afin d'y être réparé.

\- Aucune autre info ? demanda Weir.

\- Aucune mise à jour, fit Zélenka, ce qui fait qu'il y'a de forte chance pour que le vaisseau y soit toujours.

\- Parfait, fit Elizabeth. En arrivant dans une autre galaxie, je n'aurais jamais pensé que la chance nous sourirait à ce point.

\- -Étant donné que nous disposons de trois E2PZ et que nous avons accès à tout, cela n'est guère étonnant, fit Rush. En revanche si Hermiod n'avait pas pu sauver les générateurs, il est plus que probable que nous n'aurions jamais pu mettre la main sur autant de technologie et d'information si rapidement.

\- Grodin, contactez la Terre, fit la chef de l'expédition et dites au général O'Neill que nous allons bientôt avoir en notre possession un nouveau croiseur Ancien et que nous leur enverrons l'Aurore sur Terre dès que nous aurons récupéré le deuxième. Radek, continuez de chercher le Tria et le Deutéros.

-Oui madame, fit Grodin.

\- Oui docteur, enchaina Zélenka.

…..

L'équipe de Sheppard resta bouche-bée, les geniis possédaient une véritable ville sous-terraine mais pire encore, les geniis étaient en train de se construire des bombes nucléaires dans le but d'attaquer les wraiths durant leurs sommeils.

\- Les bombes seront opérationnelles d'ici quelques années, fit Cohen. Nous profiterons du fait que les wraiths soient en sommeil pour les détruire.

-Vous savez où se trouve leurs ruches ? demanda Teyla.

\- Non pas toutes mais nous connaissons la localisation de l'une d'entre elles. Il y'a un moment maintenant lors de la dernière sélection des wraiths, nous sommes parvenus à abattre un de leurs dart au prix de lourde perte. Grâce à ça, nous avons pu récupérer des données sur les wraiths. Venez, je vais vous montrer.

-Désolé de vous décevoir, fit MacKay. Mais vos bombes sont très loin d'être au point.

\- Vous seriez capable de les finir docteur ? demanda Cohen

\- Bien sûr que oui, j'en ai construit une, une fois, pour mon projet scientifique au lycée.

\- On vous a laissé construire une bombe atomique au lycée, fit Sheppard partagé entre la surprise et l'indignation.

\- Pas une vraie, répliqua Rodney sarcastique, une maquette.

-Ouf, l'espace d'un instant j'ai eu peur, répondit le major.

MacKay roula des yeux.

\- Mais la réponse est oui, je peux finir les bombes. J'ai juste besoin de matériel et d'un peu de temps.

….

Au SGC, Jack O'Neill était dans son bureau occupait à trier sa paperasse lorsque l'alarme se déclencha suivit de l'habituel :

\- Activation de la Porte des étoiles, annonça Walter.

-Encore, maugréa le général en se levant pour descendre en salle de contrôle. Si c'est encore Ba'al, je lui raccroche au nez.

\- Visiblement de mauvaise humeur, O'Neill se posa derrière Walter.

\- Un code d'identification ? demanda le général.

\- Négatif, répondit le sergent.

Puis soudainement, un hologramme apparut devant l'iris, dévoilant le lieutenant-colonel Samatha Carter. O'Neill cligna des yeux, c'était quoi cette blague. Carter était à l'intérieur de la base.

…

\- Donc numéro 5 a créé un réplicarter, fit le docteur Jackson éberlué.

\- C'est ça, répondit le général. Apparemment, elle souhaite nous rencontrer, pour envisager un cessez le feu avec nous et les asgards.

-Vous y croyez ? reprit Daniel.

Jack secoua négativement la tête.

-Vous rigolez, ça sent le coup fourré à plein nez.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors je lui ai dit que si elle voulait un cessez le feu, elle allait devoir nous prouver qu'elle n'est pas un danger pour la Voie Lactée.

…

La ville sous-terraine des geniis était en effervescence, en effet, les terriens se préparait à donner un assaut conjoint sur un vaisseau ruche en sommeil. Le vaisseau asgard allait temporairement abandonner sa position autour du satellite de gestion tactique pour rejoindre la planète où les atlantes et les geniis devaient se rendre afin de pouvoir les téléporter si besoin était.

\- Prêt pour l'opération ? demanda Sheppard à Tyrus alors qu'une équipe de cinq geniis Tyrus comprit les rejoignaient à la porte des étoiles.

\- Oui prêt.

….

Carter eu du mal à en croire ses oreilles. Numéro 5 avait créé un réplicateur humanoïde à son image. Numéro 5 devait vraiment faire une fixation sur elle, et c'était vraiment terrifiant.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire mon général ? demanda Sam.

\- Nous allons donner suite à la demande de cesser le feu des réplicateurs. Teal'c et vous allez vous rendre sur le site Alpha où un vaisseau réplicateur déposera votre double. Soyez prudent Carter, ça sent le piège réplicateurs à plein nez.

….

L'équipe inter-peuple dirigée par Sheppard marchait dans la foret se dirigeant vers le vaisseau ruche. Le groupe commando s'approcha de la ruche, le vaisseau asgard devant bientôt arriver pour les téléporter en cas de besoin.

\- Vous êtes sûr que c'est sans danger ? demanda MacKay. On n'a jamais affronté de wraith je vous signale.

-Il faut bien un début à tout docteur, répondit Ford.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi être inquiet docteur, fit Cohen, grâce au stockeur de donnée que nous avons récupéré du dart que nous avons abattu, nous avons les plans du vaisseau et les wraiths sont en hibernation.

\- Si vous le dites, rétorqua MacKay septique.

…

Carter regarda son double réplicateur qui venait de franchir l'horizon des évènements. La réplicateur ne prêta aucune attention immédiat à la base, focalisée sur sa mission.

\- Et si nous commencions, commença réplicarter.

-Suivez-moi, fit Sam en prenant la direction de la salle de conférence suivit par Teal'C et son double réplicateur.

….

A bord de son vaisseau, Numéro 5 sourit bêtement, sa chère et tendre compagne réplicateur venait de pénétrer dans le site Alpha en vue d'obtenir les informations sur le distrupteur.

-Bientôt mes frères nous aurons deux galaxies à conquérir, fit-il un sourire nié sur le visage.

…

Sheppard s'arrêta subitement en regardant son détecteur de signe de vie.

-Cachez vous, ordonna-t-il à voix basse.

L'entièreté du commando obéit immédiatement évitant de justesse une patrouille wraith.

\- Je croyais qu'il devait être en sommeil, maugréa Rodney.

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça que le vaisseau n'est pas gardé par un minimum de soldat, lui répondit Sheppard à voix basse.

Le major jeta un coup d'œil à son détecteur de signe de vie.

\- La voix est libre, fit-il. A partir de maintenant, on se sépare. Mon groupe composé de Mackay, Léis, Jarik et Orla vous venez avec moi, on va récupérer le stockeur de donnée de la ruche. Cohen, Teyla, Tyrus et Ford allez de votre côté pour voir si il y'a quelque chose d'intéressant à récupérer ailleurs dans le vaisseau.

Atlante et geniis obtempérèrent et le commando se scinda en deux.

Rapidement, l'équipe de Sheppard trouva le stockeur de donnée et alors que John se préparait à donner ordre de partir, des coups de feu résonnèrent dans le vaisseau.

\- Major, on est attaqué, fit Ford par radio.

\- Reçu. Pénégal, on a besoin d'une téléportation d'urgence.

Aussitôt, un flash de lumière blanche apparut happant atlante et genii.

Quelque peu secoué, le commando se matérialisa dans le vaisseau asgard qui alluma ses moteurs pour quitter l'orbite de la planète.

\- Attendez, fit Orla, la seule femme genii du groupe.

-Aux mains des wraiths, répondit Cohen, à cause de Teyla.

\- Pardon, fit Ford outré.

-Expliquez-vous Cohen, ordonna Sheppard qui n'aimait pas du tout cette accusation.

\- Les wraiths nous ont attaqué, fit Cohen, Teyla a laissé les wraith capturé Tyrus.

\- C'est faux et vous le savez, répliqua Ford. Tyrus c'est fait paralysé par les wraiths dès le début de l'assaut. Teyla n'y est pour rien.

\- Si elle n'avait pas essayé de sauver cet homme qui avait été sélectionné par les wraiths, Tyrus serait encore envie.

-C'est une blague, rétorqua Ford, c'est Tyrus qui a attiré les wraiths en tirant une balle dans la tête du prisonnier.

\- Tyrus a fait quoi ? dit MacKay choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Ça suffit, répliqua Sheppard. On en discutera plus tard, du comment et pourquoi.

Puis il se tourna vers Pénégal.

-Pouvez-vous téléporter Tyrus hors de la ruche ?

-Non, répondit Pénégal, je ne peux pas verrouiller sur lui, il y'a trop de wraith autour, je ne peux pas prendre le risque de le téléporter à cause de la proximité des wraiths, en le téléportant, je risque de téléporter des wraiths dans le vaisseau si jamais il y'a un contact physique entre les wraiths et Tyrus.

Sheppard serra les dents, complications en approche.

\- Nous entrons en hyper-espace, annonça l'asgard.

-Je demande réparation, lança Cohen avec véhémence. Par votre faute, je viens de perdre l'un de mes meilleurs soldats.

\- Réparation, fit Sheppard qui n'aimait pas la tournure des évènements.

Cohen suivit des autres geniis pointèrent leurs armes sur les atlantes et Pénégal.

-Pour commencer, fit Cohen, vous allez nous donner votre vaisseau ainsi que tout le C4 que vous avez sur vous.

Les atlantes levèrent rapidement leurs armes les pointant sur les geniis.

\- Et si on refuse, grogna Sheppard.

\- Nous devrons vous abattre.

\- Je ne tenterais pas ça à votre place, fit Pénégal d'un ton calme et neutre. Vous seriez incapable de contrôler un vaisseau asgard, sans compter que je peux vous téléporter dans l'espace en une fraction de seconde.

D'abord hésitant, les geniis baissèrent les armes.

\- Voilà ce qu'on va faire, fit Sheppard. On va garder le stockeur de donnée, le C4 et le vaisseau et vous téléporter sur votre planète.

-Vous venez de nous déclarer la guerre major, fit Cohen avec un ton sombre.

\- Si j'étais vous, reprit Ford, je n'en ferais rien, ce vaisseau n'est pas le seul dont nous disposons, si guerre il y'a, vous la perdrez à coup sûr.

…

Le site Alpha était en effervescence depuis qu'un vaisseau de combat réplicateur se dirigeait vers la base.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, fit Carter méfiante envers son double.

-Je ne vois qu'une seule chose, Numéro 5 m'a menti. Vous devez détruire son vaisseau

….

Numéro 5 souriait, sa compagne lui avait affirmé que le distrupteur n'aurait plus d'effet sur eux.

\- Allons-y mes frères.

En orbite au-dessus de la planète, le satellite asgard ouvrit le feu coupant ainsi les connections avec les nanites et détruisant le vaisseau à la grande surprise de Numéro 5 qui ne comprit que trop tard la trahison de sa bien aimée .

Carter et Teal'C soupirèrent de soulagement en salle de contrôle alors que Réplicarter avait profité de la situation pour s'implanter dans les ordinateurs de la base cherchant la clé de cryptage des distrupteurs.

\- Colonel Carter ! s'exclama Teal'C en voyant le réplicateur.

Le jaffa saisit son propre distrupteur et tira sur le double du colonel. Cette dernière retira sa main et esquiva de peu l'onde émise par l'arme n'ayant pas eu le temps de trouver la clé de cryptage. Elle roula sur le côté, attrapa un soldat et transforma son bras droit en une lame tout en tenant fermement l'otage avec sa main gauche.

\- Ouvrez-moi, la porte des étoiles ou alors je décapite cet homme.

Carter serra les dents.

\- Faites ce qu'elle dit.

…

Sur Atlantis Weir était en train de résumer la situation.

\- Donc, en gros, les geniis sont devenus nos ennemis. Nous pouvons faire une croix sur nos relations diplomatiques et nos échanges commerciaux avec ce peuple.

-De toute façon, fit Rodney, nous n'avons rien perdu, ces gens étaient des escrocs et des voleurs.

\- Et puis, on a quand même récupéré le stockeur de donnée wraith, poursuivit Sheppard.

Weir soupira, après tout, la situation aurait pu être pire qu'elle ne l'était.

\- Radek a trouvé une autre planète avec qui nous pourrions faire affaire. Je vous y envoi demain. Tachez de vous reposer aujourd'hui, fit la chef de l'expédition.

…

Sur Terre, le lieutenant-colonel Samatha Carter finissait son rapport sous le regard du général Jack O'Neill.

\- La seule certitude que nous avons c'est que les réplicateurs n'ont pas la clé de cryptage du distrupteur, sinon mon double n'aurait pas dû prendre un otage pour s'enfuir.

\- Donc les réplicateurs ont essayé de nous mener en bâteau.

\- Et ils sont passés à un cheveu d'y parvenir.

\- Pas très rassurant, fit O'Neill.

-En effet.

O'Neill lança un regard surpris à son ancienne équipière.

\- Sam depuis quand parlez-vous comme Teal'C?

Sam leva un sourcil interrogateur.

\- En effet, lui répondit Jack.

-Oh, je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte, ria la blonde.

\- En effet, lui répondit le général sous les yeux faussement irrité de Carter avant que tous deux n'éclatent de rire.

…..

A des milliers de systèmes stellaire de là, deux flottes de ha'taks s'affrontaient échangeant des tirs croisés.

Oshu, nous devons battre en retraite, fit un jaffa portant le tatouage du goa'uld Yu à un autre portant le même symbole mais en or.

Tu as raison, répondit le prima de Yu, la flotte d'Anubis est trop puissante. A toute la flotte, nous battons en retraite.

Aussitôt la flotte du prima de Yu battit en retraite devant la flotte ennemi.


	3. Premiers pas d'une nouvelle nation

Episode 3 : Premiers pas d'une nouvelle nation.

O'Neill regarda la porte des étoiles par la baie vitrée. Le sujet de ses préoccupations était bien entendu le retour des réplicateurs mais également et surtout la création du GTU, le Gouvernement Terrien Unis qui consistait à regrouper tous les gouvernements de la Terre en un seul gouvernement en tout cas sur le long terme. Les dirigeants de chaque pays pouvaient se présenter pour devenir président du GTU autrement dit devenir le président de la planète entière. Cependant, il y'avait des restrictions. Les pays n'étant pas des démocraties, c'est-à-dire des monarchies ou des dictatures ne pouvaient pas se présenter, ce qui excluait par exemple la République Populaire de Chine qui bien que n'étant pas une dictature militaire totalitaire absolu à l'instar de la Corée du Nord (également exclue) restait tout de même une dictature, le fait qu'un unique partie politique soit autorisé avait rayé la Chine de la possibilité d'accéder au rang de dirigeant de la Terre. Autre exemple, le Maroc ayant à sa tête un roi et étant par extension une monarchie était également exclue d'une possible élection au rang de dirigeant planétaire, même la Russie passait tout juste entre les mails du filet. Et enfin, le pays devait être stable économiquement parlant tout en étant en paix avec les autres pays, rayant du même coup, une liste assez nombreuse de pays, s'ajoutait à cela que tous états non laïcs se retrouvaient également exclue de toutes possibilités d'accéder au siège de Président de la Terre. Ces décisions avaient fait monter des bourrasques de protestations, les pays tel que la Chine, la Corée du Nord ou encore l'Iran accusés les occidentaux de vouloir garder tout le pouvoir. Et O'Neill y voyait là, le risque d'une troisième guerre mondial.

Le président de la Terre aurait tout pouvoir sur les décisions et la politique extérieur de la Terre en ayant sous son contrôle tout le système solaire et les autres colonies de la Terre. Cependant, son autorité sur la Terre elle-même n'aurait court que sur son propre pays et pas sur le reste du monde, le but étant bien sûr qu'au final, le président du GTU ai sous son commandement l'entièreté des nations de la Terre, au moins du point de vue économique et militaire, les autres présidents devenant sur le long terme, les gouverneurs de leurs propres pays plutôt que président des pays en question. L'avantage étant bien sur l'unification de la planète. Hors O'Neill n'était pas dupe, il savait très bien que l'unification des peuples de la Terre prendrait du temps. Il y'avait bien trop de langues, de culture et de civilisation différentes pour que la Terre devienne une seule et unique entité du jour au lendemain. Cela allait prendre un ou deux siècles minimum, si toutefois la Terre pouvait un jour s'unir en une seule et même nation. Ici ce n'était l'univers Star Trek mais bien la réalité. Enfin des réformes militaires allaient voir le jour afin de bien pouvoir coordonner les différentes armées terriennes sous réserve de l'accord des chefs d'Etats bien évidemment.

\- Bon sang mais dans quel guêpier nous sommes-nous encore fourré, maugréa Jack.

\- La formation du GTU n'est pas une mauvaise idée en soit Jack, fit Daniel.

\- Ce n'est pas que c'est une mauvaise idée Daniel, c'est tout simplement que c'est irréalisable.

\- On disait la même chose pour l'Union Européenne et l'ONU au siècle dernier, répondit le docteur Jackson.

\- L'UE et l'ONU c'est du menue frottin à côté du GTU Daniel.

L'archéologue hocha les épaules, impossible n'est pas terrien après tout. L'Humanité étant bien capable du meilleur comme du pire.

…

John Sheppard, Teyla, Ford, MacKay et Weir venaient d'arriver sur Taranis ayant pris contact avec la planète. Le but du docteur Weir était bien évidemment de pouvoir récupérer le vaisseau des Anciens. Après tout, l'expédition allait être confronté un jour ou l'autre aux wraiths alors mieux valait réunir le plus de puissance de feu possible.

\- Bienvenue sur Taranis, fit Norina la chef de l'équipe scientifique de Taranis. Voici le dirigeant de notre monde, le chancelier Lycus.

\- Enchantée, fit le docteur Weir.

\- Nous sommes ravis que vous ayez accepté de nous rencontrer, fit le chancelier. Nous vous attendions depuis un mois avec impatience.

En effet, un mois auparavant, le docteur Weir avait pris contact avec le chancelier Lycus. Ce message envoyé par Atlantis avait réjoui le dirigeant de Taranis.

\- Norina va vous faire visiter Taranis. Si vous voulez bien me suivre dans mon bureau docteur Weir, il y'a des choses que j'aimerais discuter avec vous.

…

En position au-dessus du satellite de Gestion tactique le croiseur de combat asgard été en train de téléporter une équipe de scientifique terrienne et tok'ra menée par Rush afin d'étudier la technologie du satellite.

\- Vous rendez-vous compte, fit l'un des scientifiques terrien. Si nous parvenons à comprendre les systèmes du satellite et du croiseur ancien, nous pourrions équiper nos vaisseaux d'armement ancien et renforcer nos boucliers.

\- C'est l'idée, lâcha Rush.

-Nous venons de recevoir une communication d'Atlantis, fit Pénégal. Le Dédale et le Prométhée viennent d'arriver en orbite au-dessus de Lantia et ne devrait pas tarder à se poser.

\- Parfait, fit Rush, d'un ton qui indiquait qu'il s'en moquait royalement.

….

-Vous ne comprenez pas, fit Weir. Le vaisseau des Anciens nous permettrait de lutter contre les wraiths.

\- C'est vous qui ne comprenez pas docteur, il est hors de question que je vous laisse prendre un vaisseau possédant des armes de destructions massives.

\- Atlantis possède déjà ses armes, c'est le vaisseau dont nous avons besoin, répliqua Elizabeth. Nous possédons déjà un de ses vaisseaux. Alors autant vous dire que l'on pourrait s'en servir si tel était notre intention. Hors nous n'avons aucun intérêts à nuire au peuples de Pégase, bien au contraire, dix pourcents des habitants de mon monde sont des descendants des Anciens.

Le chancelier Lycus écarquilla les yeux de surprises.

\- Si c'est vrai alors pourquoi ne pas construire vous-même ces vaisseaux.

\- Parce que si effectivement dix pourcent des gens de mon peuple descendent des Anciens, notre technologie et notre savoir est loin de les égaler. Nous descendons des Anciens, c'est vrai mais nous ne sommes pas des Anciens pur souche, et dépendons de ce fait des vestiges laissés par les Anciens. Si je l'avais voulu, j'aurais pu donner l'assaut sur votre planète pour m'emparer du vaisseau sans avertissement mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Simplement parce que mon peuple est un peuple d'explorateur qui ne se bat que pour se défendre.

\- J'aimerais voir Atlantis, fit le chancelier.

\- Je suis prête à accepter que certains de vos scientifiques viennent étudier la technologie des Anciens sur Atlantis en échange du vaisseau. Vous êtes gagnant chancelier, les vaisseaux anciens ne peuvent être utilisés que par les Anciens et leurs descendants. Même si vous gardiez le vaisseau, vous ne pourriez jamais l'utiliser.

\- Laissez-moi un moment pour réfléchir.

Norina venait de finir la visite du complexe laissant les atlantes engageaient la conversation. MacKay pour sa part finissait de faire le tour de la salle de contrôle.

-Les boucliers des Anciens ne sont pas fait pour fonctionner en continue Norina, mieux vaudrait couper le bouclier tant que la planète n'est pas attaqué.

\- Vous croyez, fit la blonde.

\- Non, j'en suis sûr et certain.

Le canadien jeta un coup d'œil à son ordinateur.

\- Oh bon sang, fit Rodney. Coupez immédiatement le bouclier.

Par réflexe Norina s'exécuta.

\- Docteur, fit Ford qui attendait des explications.

\- Je viens de comprendre pourquoi les anciens se servent de l'activité géothermique pour alimenter le bouclier. Le générateur est alimenté par un super volcan de la taille du parc de Yellowstone.

-Pardon ? !fit Sheppard à la limite de hurler de surprise.

\- Les Anciens ne se sont pas occupés de ça vu que ce complexe a été construit durant la guerre contre les wraiths. Un super volcan n'entre en éruption qu'une fois tous les cent mille ans à peu près et est en repos le reste du temps. Cependant si le bouclier reste actif en permanence surtout s'il est à pleine puissance, le volcan peut se réveiller prématurément. Donc mieux vaut couper le bouclier et ne l'activait qu'en cas d'attaque imminente, expliqua MacKay.

….

La salle de conférence du SGC était occupée, O'Neill, Jacob et SG1 était en pleine discussion.

\- Donc Anubis gagne du terrain malgré les armes anti-kull, résuma Sam.

\- Le vaisseau amiral d'Anubis lui assure une suprématie militaire dans l'espace, dit Jacob. Il est inutile de gagner un combat au sol, si votre flotte est incapable de vaincre la flotte d'invasion.

\- En d'autres termes, fit Daniel, si je comprends bien, tout ce que nous faisons, c'est ralentir Anubis sans le stopper.

\- En effet, lui répondit Teal'c.

-Le problème, fit Jack, c'est que nous ne pouvons rien faire pour stopper Anubis dans les affrontements interstellaires.

\- Les jaffas libres ne disposent que de trois ha'tak, sur Terre nous disposons de BC 303 et de BC 304. Le souci est que nous ne possédons pas la puissance de feu nécessaire pour affronter Anubis. Nos boucliers et notre hyper-navigation ainsi que nos moteurs lui sont supérieurs mais l'armement c'est une autre histoire, dit Carter.

\- Hum, fit Jacob. Il me semble que les asgards vous ont équipé vos vaisseaux de distrupteur.

\- Oui mais ils servent uniquement contre les réplicateurs, contra sa fille. Et vu que les réplicateurs sont de retour dans la Voie Lactée, nos vaisseaux vont être plus que nécessaire.

\- C'est l'idée, fit le Tok'ra. Si nous pouvons faire en sorte que les réplicateurs attaquent Anubis, ils s'empareront des vaisseaux d'Anubis. Ensuite il suffira que l'un de vos vaisseaux attaque à son tour les vaisseaux envahis par les réplicateurs. De cette manière Anubis perdra le contrôle de ses vaisseaux au profit des jaffas libres et des tok'ra.

\- L'idée n'est pas bête, approuva O'Neill. Mais à une seule condition, qu'on ai droit à notre part du gâteau.

-Cela me semble tout à fait logique, répondit Jacob.

….

Le chancelier Lycus était un homme difficile à contenter, le docteur Weir avait négocié pendant près de deux heures sans résultat, le chancelier refusant de céder le vaisseau.

\- Je vous ai proposé d'étudier sur Atlantis, plus des médicaments qui vous serez grandement utile. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut pour que vous acceptiez ?

-Qui me dit que vous tiendrez parole ? demanda Lycus. Qui me dit que vous ne lancerez pas un assaut sur ma planète une fois le vaisseau en votre possession ?

\- Mais je pourrais donner l'assaut dès maintenant, si telle était ma volonté, lança Weir blasée par la paranoïa du dirigeant de Taranis.

Weir soupira.

\- Ecoutez, je suis prête à autoriser une trentaine de vos scientifiques et vos linguistes étudiés sur Atlantis et même sur Terre si vous le souhaitez, plus des apports en médicaments. Et en guise de bonne foi, je suis prête à permettre à vos militaires et vos forces de sécurités, si vous en avez, à apprendre certaines de nos tactiques et techniques de combats.

Le chancelier Lycus se redressa sur son siège réfléchissant.

-C'est ma dernière offre chancelier, reprit Weir, vous avez bien plus que nous a gagné. Ne laissez pas votre méfiance injustifiée à mon encontre vous faire perdre la plus prometteuse des alliances.

….

Au SGC, la tension venait de monter d'un grand. En effet, les réplicateurs venaient de rentrer dans la partie. Il restait cependant un problème car avec le Dédale et le Prométhée dans Pégase, il n'y avait guère que l'Odyssée, le tout nouveau BC 304 pour combattre les réplicateurs, les trois autres BC 303 qui devaient s'ajouter aux flottes de défenses de la Terre étaient encore en construction.

\- A ce rythme-là, la galaxie entière sera envahi avant que nous puissions contre attaquer, soupira Carter.

-Peut-être devrions nous demander l'aide des asgards, suggéra Teal'c.

\- Pas possible, répondit Jack, les asgards sont en train de se reconstruire et ils nous aident déjà dans Pégase.

Daniel baissa la tête et tapa des doigts sur la table comme il avait l'habitude de faire quand il réfléchissait sur un problème particulièrement difficile à régler. Bien sûr, la Terre pouvait donner aux goa'ulds la technologie du distrupteur pour stopper les réplicateurs mais après rien n'empêché Ba'al ou Anubis de modifier l'arme pour en faire une arme redoutable à retourner contre jaffas, terriens et tok'ra. Jackson releva la tête sans la moindre idée de ce qui pouvait être fait.

-Nous pourrions renforcer nos lignes de défenses en attendant de pouvoir contre-attaquer, suggéra Daniel.

\- Ça c'est une évidence Daniel, rétorqua Jack. Il y'a trois heures, j'ai eu le président au téléphone. Le CIS a décidé de construire un avant-poste militaire sur la lune. Le SGC a même réussi à contacter les gadmeers afin d'obtenir leurs aides pour terra-former notre système solaire.

-Ils ont accepté ? demanda Sam.

-Oui, répondit Jack, en remerciement pour notre aide, ont-ils dit. D'ici quelques années, toutes les planètes terra-formable de notre planète seront terra-formés.

-J'en suis bien content, fit Daniel, mais ne serait on pas en train de nous écarter du sujet, les réplicateurs ?

\- Vous avez raison Daniel, et vous savez quoi, pour l'instant on ne peut rien y faire.

Daniel soupira, Jack avait raison, à l'heure actuelle, le SGC était impuissant, tout ce que la Terre pouvait faire, c'était renforcer sa défense. La contre-attaque ne pourrait débuter qu'une fois la flotte construite, ce qui allait prendre des années, les trois BC 303 prévu avaient encore besoin de trois mois pour être achevé et trois autres BC 303 venait tout juste de voir leurs constructions lancés. Autant dire, que ces prochains mois allaient être tendu.

-Bon, fit Jack soyons optimiste, une fois nos trois premiers BC 303 seront achevés, quatre BC 304, le Korolev, l'Apollo et le Sun Zu et le Phénix seront construits. Au final, avec un peu de chance, nous aurons bientôt une force de frappe suffisante pour attaquer l'ennemi.

…...

Weir se retint de dire « C'est pas trop tôt » lorsque le chancelier Lycus la convoqua une nouvelle fois dans son bureau alors qu'elle était escortée par des gardes. Bien vite ils arrivèrent à destination et Elizabeth entra dans le bureau, la porte se refermant derrière elle tandis les gardes attendaient à l'extérieur. Weir se dirigea vers le fauteuil en face du chancelier et s'assit s'apprêtant à écouter la réponse du chancelier.

\- J'ai bien réfléchie, commença le chancelier Lycus. Je dois dire que c'est une décision difficile et j'espère ne pas me tromper.

Weir resta neutre tout en serrant mentalement les dents. Le début n'était pas de très bonne augure ou tout du moins la laissé totalement dans le noir en ce qui concernait la décision du leader de Taranis.

-D'un côté, vous nous offrez beaucoup de choses, des médicaments, des connaissances, la possibilité d'étudier sur vos planètes ainsi que la formation de nos scientifiques et soldats.

Lycus fit une pause.

-D'un autre côté, nous devons pour ça nous séparer d'un croiseur de combat ancien, notre seul véritable moyen de défense. Autant dire que ce n'est pas très envisageable, voir même impensable.

Weir dû faire appelles à tout son calme et sa diplomatie pour rester neutre et imperturbable.

\- Cependant, nous sommes incapables de nous en servir, bien que nos scientifiques travaillent dessus.

Le chancelier soupira, il allait donner sa réponse.

….

A bord du vaisseau asgard de classe O'Neill, Pénégal repéra un vaisseau en approche et se prépara au combat. Si il se fiait aux informations transmises par Atlantis, d'après les données que l'asgard recevait, un croiseur wraith arrivait vers le satellite, une simple mission de patrouille peut-être mais Pénégal activa les boucliers, et contacta l'équipe à l'intérieur du satellite, les prévenants qu'un croiseur wraith allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre puis s'éloigna du satellite pour se préparer à l'éventualité d'un combat. Et il fit bien car le croiseur wraith jaillit de l'hyper-espace et s'avança vers le vaisseau asgard. Pénégal ouvrit une fréquence.

\- Ici Pénégal, commandant de la flotte asgard. Je vous demande de quitter cet espace.

En guise de réponse, le croiseur wraith ouvrit le feu sur le vaisseau asgard mais les boucliers tinrent bon. Aussitôt, l'O'Neill répliqua avec ses propres canons. Les torpilles ioniques frappèrent le vaisseau de plein fouet provoquant des dégâts sur le vaisseau wraith au vu de la coque externe du vaisseau qui encaissait tirs et explosion. Pénégal ne fut pas surprit, les données d'Atlantis avaient précisé que les vaisseaux wraith étaient organiques faisant d'eux des ennemis redoutables pour les réplicateurs mais ne disposant pas de boucliers. En revanche la coque des vaisseaux wraiths était très résistante.

Les deux vaisseaux se mirent à tourner l'un autour de l'autre échangeant des tirs lorsque soudain, le croiseur wraith trop endommagé explosa.

…

-J'accepte, docteur Weir, fit Lycus. J'accepte votre proposition. Vos scientifiques peuvent ramener le vaisseau sur Atlantis, à condition bien sûr que vos respectiez votre part du marché.

Elizabeth se retint de sauter de son fauteuil en criant « hourra ».

\- Cela va de soi. Dans quelques heures j'enverrai des scientifiques et des techniciens réparer le vaisseau pour le ramener ensuite sur Atlantis. J'en profiterai pour vous livrer une première cargaison de médicaments en guise de bonne foi. Nous n'avons pas encore fini de nous installer et de nous organiser sur Atlantis mais dès que ce sera le cas, les taraniens pourront venir suivre des stages et des formations sur Atlantis.

…..

Sheppard était de retour sur Atlantis avec Ford, Teyla et Weir, MacKay était resté sur Taranis pour réparer l'appareil.

\- Hors de question que ce vaisseau s'appelle l'Hyppa je ne sais pas quoi, fit Sheppard.

\- C'est l'Hyppaforalkus, répondit Weir.

Sheppard fit une grimace en entendant le nom complet, c'était vraiment un nom horrible. L'Aurore, ça c'était un jolie non mais l'Hyppaforalkus, c'était horrible franchement et ce même si il s'agissait du nom d'un général lantien.

-Oui, bref, reprit Sheppard, on devrait le rebaptiser. Pourquoi pas l'Orion ?

\- Je suis pour, répondit Ford.

De même, ajouta Teyla.

\- Allons –y pour l'Orion dans ce cas, approuva Weir.

Fin du chapitre.

PS : N'oubliez pas les commentaires sont le salaire de l'auteur, en recevoir fait toujours plaisir.

PS 2 : Merci à Zarbi et pour vos commentaires.


	4. Négociation

Episode 4 : Négociation

O'Neill regarda la porte des étoiles par la baie vitrée comme à chaque fois qu'il arrivait au SGC juste avant de prendre son poste. Et cette journée commençait très bien. En effet, un peu plutôt ce matin alors que Carter était de garde, Atlantis était entré en contact avec la Terre, informant la Terre qu'Atlantis avait récupéré l'Hypaforalkus que Sheppard avait rebaptisé l'Orion et que comme prévu, l'Aurore était en partance pour la Terre depuis déjà deux semaines avec Sheppard au commande et escorté par le Dédale qui reprendrait Sheppard dès la livraison du croiseur avant de faire cap sur Atlantis. Le plan prévoyait également de poser l'Aurore dans la zone 51 afin que les scientifiques terriens puissent l'étudier.

\- Activation extérieur de la porte des étoiles, prévint Walter alors que l'alarme du SGC se mit à retentir.

O'Neill descendit à la salle de contrôle, ordonnant la fermeture de l'iris. Rapidement, un hologramme apparut, révélant Yu à la plus grande surprise d'O'Neill qui s'attendait à voir Ba'al apparaitre.

…

Sheppard et son équipe étaient entrés en contact avec les hoffans. Ces derniers cherchant à mettre au point un sérum anti-wraith, l'équipe atlante fut rejointe par Beckett afin d'aider les hoffans. Le docteur écossais c'était d'ailleurs noué facilement le contact avec Perna, la responsable scientifique du projet.

Le major n'était pas contre l'idée du sérum. Les récents problèmes survenus dans Pégase et sur Atlantis lui avait montré que la galaxie était loin d'être sans risque. De un, le vaisseau asgard de classe O'Neill avait dû combattre un croiseur wraith. Deux, une entité bizarre avait été libérée d'un caisson sur Atlantis manquant de peu de « manger » les E2PZ, fort heureusement, Malek et MacKay étaient parvenus à s'en débarrasser en attirant l'entité à travers le vortex de la porte des étoiles. De trois, Sheppard avait failli se faire sucer le sang par une saleté de sangsue extra-terrestre. Quatre, les équipes terriennes avaient dû affronter les wraiths sur de nombreuses planètes, presque toutes. Les athosiens avaient été soupçonnés de trahison jetant un froid sur les relations entre les deux peuples jusqu'à ce que MacKay remarque que le collier de Teyla était en réalité une balise pour les wraiths. Les terriens avaient alors contre attaquer et piégeant les wraiths, ils étaient parvenu à capturer un wraith que John avait baptisé Steve.

…

Au SGC, la demande d'alliance de Yu avait été surprenante mais ce n'était pas plus mal. Après tout, les derniers évènements n'avaient pas été de tout repos. Ba'al avait capturé SG1 pour tenter un échange mais le général s'en était très bien sortie. Ensuite, il avait fallu secourir Daniel sur la planète Tégalus en permettant aux loyalistes de reprendre le contrôle du PC de commandement, détenu par le fanatique Soren, un pro goa'uld rêvant de prendre le contrôle de la planète entière. Ensuite, il y 'avait eu le problème de la machine de réalité virtuelle où Teal'c n'avait eu la vie sauve que grâce à Daniel. Le jaffa avait ensuite tenté de vivre hors de la base et s'était retrouvé accusé de meurtre avant d'être innocenté. Et pour finir, il y avait eu l'élimination de Moloch où Ishta avait failli perdre la vie avant que la porte des étoiles ne soit volée par des terroristes de la Confrérie puis récupéré par la suite par le SGC. Vraiment, les évènements des derniers mois n'avaient pas été de tout repos mais le Périclès, le Léonidas, l'Atlas venaient d'entrer en service alors que les trois autres BC 303 : le Pythagore, le Thalès et l'Archimède était en cours de finition tandis que l'Appolo, le Sun Zu, le Korolev et le Phénix étaient entraient dans la phase final de leurs constructions.

Jack descendit en salle de contrôle, Yu allait activer la porte des étoiles dans quelques instants.

….

\- C'est fantastique Carson, fit Perna. Grâce à vous, nous venons de terminer le sérum.

\- Ne soyons pas trop attifes Perna, répondit Beckett. Pour l'instant, nous ne connaissons pas encore les effets sur un corps humain, ni même si le sérum fonctionne véritablement.

\- Je vais en parler au chancelier Druhin, continua Perna avec enthousiasme.

…..

Dans la salle de réunion du SGC se trouvait O'Neill, Jackson, Yu et son prima Oshu.

\- Mon maitre vous remercie d'avoir accepté de nous recevoir pour parler d'une alliance, commença Oshu.

\- Bien, fit Jack, je vous écoute que proposez-vous ?

\- Eh bien, commença Oshu, comme vous le savez sans doute, la coalition goa'uld perd du terrain face à Anubis et aux réplicateurs. Plusieurs grands maitres goa'ulds de la coalition ont été vaincus et tués. Et malheureusement, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que le territoire de mon maitre ne tombe aux mains d'Anubis ou des réplicateurs.

\- Ça, on l'avait compris, ce que nous voulons savoir, fit le général, c'est, que voulez-vous de nous et qu'êtes-vous prêts à donner en échange.

Oshu échangea un regard avec son maitre. Yu se pencha à l'oreille de son prima et lui murmura des directives.

\- Nous avons appris de source sûre que vous possédiez des armes capables de vaincre les réplicateurs, nous voudrions que vous acceptiez de nous en fournir, en échange, nous sommes prêts à équiper vos vaisseaux d'armement goa'ulds.

Jack inspira légèrement avant de répondre.

\- Je suis désolé mais bien que votre offre soit tentante, nous ne pouvons vous donner des armes anti-réplicateur.

\- En fait, poursuivit Daniel, il s'agit d'une arme crée par les asgards à partir des connaissances des anciens.

\- Le problème étant, reprit O'Neill qu'entre de mauvaises mains, cette arme pourrait être modifiée afin de servir d'arme capable de détruire toutes formes de vie et pas seulement les réplicateurs. Nous savons que votre maitre Yu ici présent n'en a ni l'envie et encore moins la connaissance requise.

\- Cependant, finit Daniel, si Anubis venait à s'emparer d'une de ses armes, il serait capable de la modifiée pour éradiquer toutes formes de vies, vous et nous inclus.

Yu hocha la tête comprenant la situation.

\- Cependant, nos vaisseaux sont équipés de ses armes. Nous sommes prêts à envoyer l'un d'entre eux pour vous soutenir contre les réplicateurs, proposa O'Neill.

\- Mais n'aviez-vous pas dit, qu'équiper les vaisseaux étaient dangereux à cause d'Anubis, fit Oshu.

\- Si effectivement, reprit Daniel, mais en étant conscient de cela, nous avons équipés nos vaisseaux d'un système d'autodestruction très développé. Si jamais, un vaisseau est abordé et que le vaisseau devient hors de contrôle pour l'équipage, le commandent du vaisseau peut activer l'autodestruction détruisant rapidement le vaisseau avant que l'ennemi n'est pu s'emparer du navire.

Yu chuchota une nouvelle fois à l'oreille de son prima.

\- Mon maitre demande ce que vous voulez en échange, expliqua le jaffa.

\- Nous sommes à l'heure actuelle en train de développer un nouveau type d'armement supérieur à l'armement des asgards, commença Jack.

Yu et son prima frémirent.

\- En l'occurrence, poursuivit le général, l'armement Goa'uld nous est inutile.

\- Que voulez-vous alors ? demanda Oshu.

\- Nous savons tous ici, que Yu est mourant.

Le goa'uld tressaillit.

\- Le symbiote mourra dans les années à venir ou dans un siècle grand maximum, poursuivit Jack. Nous savons que d'après les lois goa'uld, à votre mort, Seigneur Yu, votre domaine reviendra aux autres goa'ulds et je suis sûr que vous ne voulez pas de cela.

\- Donc que proposez-vous ? demanda Oshu.

\- Par expérience, je sais que Yu n'est pas comme les autres goa'uld et qu'il ne se prend pas pour un dieu, mais plutôt comme en empereur immortel. Alors voilà ce que je vous propose, dit O'Neill. Je vous propose de quitter l'Alliance des Grands Maitres, de vous allier à nous et de léguer à votre mort vos vaisseaux et vos territoires à vos jaffas, libre à eux ensuite de rejoindre un autre goa'uld ou la rébellion jaffa ou même la Terre ou tout ce qu'ils veulent. En échange, je vous promets une aide militaire contre Anubis, les autres goa'ulds et les réplicateurs. A vrai dire, si je vous fais cette proposition, c'est parce que Yu est le seul goa'uld que je respecte et estime.

Yu murmura une nouvelle fois à son prima.

\- Mon maitre dit que votre proposition l'intrigue mais il demande quelles garanties vous pouvez lui offrir pour défendre ses possessions.

\- Déjà comme je vous l'ai dit, nos vaisseaux possèdent des armes pouvant éliminer les réplicateurs, expliqua Jack. De deux, nous sommes en train de développer nos propres armes à énergie à partir de la technologie des Anciens.

Il fit une pause.

\- Ce que je vais vous révéler, je vous demande de ne pas le répéter aux grands maitres. Nous sommes en train d'explorer une autre galaxie où les Anciens auraient vécus pendant des millénaires après avoir quitté la Voie Lactée. Nous sommes récemment entrés en possession de deux croiseurs de combat des anciens avec toutes les technologies et l'armement qui va avec. A l'heure où je vous parle, l'un d'entre eux se dirige vers la Terre. Il devrait arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

Walter arriva en trombe dans la salle de conférence.

\- Mon général, désolé de vous déranger mais le vaisseau de guerre Anciens, l'Aurore vient d'arriver en orbite autour de la Terre.

Yu qui était resté silencieux jusque-là s'adressa directement à O'Neill.

\- Votre proposition est intéressante, permettez-moi d'y réfléchir quelques heures.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Jack. Daniel, vous pouvez emmener nos invités dans leurs appartements.

\- Aucun problème, Jack.

…

Sur la planète Hoff, le chancelier avait autorisé une expérience. Un homme malade en phase terminal avait accepté de jouer les cobayes, tandis que Sheppard emmené sur Hoff le wraith capturé.

Steve le wraith se trouvait dans une cage en métal suffisamment grande pour retenir trois personnes ensemble.

\- Bien, êtes-vous prêts à répondre à nos questions ? demanda le major.

\- Êtes-vous prêts à me nourrir ? contra le wraith.

La porte de la salle où se trouvaient Sheppard, son équipe, le chancelier et le duo Perna/Carson s'ouvrit laissant entrer un homme malade.

\- C'est ça votre… récompense pour mes réponses Sheppard, siffla Steve.

\- Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas qu'on allait vous donner un repas de première qualité si ? railla le major.

\- Je sens la mort autour de lui Sheppard, grogna le wraith. Ne comptez pas sur moi pour répondre à vos questions.

Sheppard hocha les épaules comme si il s'en fichait.

\- Pas de réponse, pas de repas.

Steve grogna une nouvelle fois, pas question de ne pas pouvoir se nourrir.

\- Très bien, céda le wraith mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que je vous dévoile tout ce que je sais pour une si maigre récompense.

\- Alors je vous propose trois questions-réponses et après vous aurez votre repas.

Steve poussa un grognement d'approbation.

\- Vous êtes sûr que vous voulez le faire ? demanda John au malade.

\- Il ne me reste que quelques mois à vivre, répondit-il, alors si je peux vous permettre d'obtenir des informations contre les wraiths, j'accepte avec plaisir.

\- Ok, Steve, fit Sheppard. Combien existe-t-il de vaisseau ruche ?

\- Je ne connais pas le chiffre exact mais mes congénères possèdent plus d'un centaine de ruche et le triple de croiseur.

\- Question deux, dans combien de temps les wraiths seront près pour le combat, je veux dire tous.

\- Pas avant plusieurs décennies.

\- Dernière question, quel est le point faible de wraiths ?

Steve ricana.

\- Même si je le savais, je ne vous dirais rien.

\- Très bien, fit Sheppard. Un marché est un marché.

…..

O'Neill était plutôt enthousiaste pour la suite, Yu avait accepté l'accord, pas de guetter de cœur certes, mais il avait accepté. Le Périclès devait mettre le cap sur la planète mère de Yu dès la semaine prochaine. Sur le court terme, la Terre n'avait rien gagné, sur le long terme, la Terre venait d'amputer aux goa'ulds toutes les possessions, territoires et vaisseaux de Yu, car il ne faisait aucun doute qu'à la mort de Yu, Oshu et ses jaffas choisiraient de rejoindre les rebelles jaffas leurs offrants ainsi tout un territoire goa'uld et conformément aux accords avec les tok'ra et les jaffas, les tok'ra allaient récupérer un certain nombre de ha'tak. En ce qui concernait la Terre, cette dernière venait de se faire un nouvel allié, certes pas aussi fiable que les jaffas et les tok'ra certes, mais au moins, les terriens avaient un front de moins à occuper en cas de guerre galactique. Guerre qui venait de commencer et qui allait gagner en ampleur.

…

Le sérum n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté bien qu'il dépassait et de loin, toutes les espérances des hoffans. Le sérum n'avait pas fait qu'empêcher le wraith de se nourrir, non, le sérum l'avait tué. Cependant, le sérum avait également tué la personne à qui on l'avait inoculé. Carson, Sheppard et son équipe avaient bien tenté de faire abandonner l'idée de la diffusion du sérum en découvrant que le sérum tué cinquante pourcent de ceux qui le prenaient mais Druhin avait refusé tout nette. Perna qui avait pris le sérum mourut tout comme nombre d'autres et l'équipe d'Atlantis rentra à la base, non sans avoir prévenu Druhin que les atlantes n'apporteraient plus leurs aides aux hoffans si le chancelier ne stoppait pas la propagation du sérum. Ce que Druhin refusa de faire, coupant ainsi les ponts avec Atlantis.


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 5 : Pacte de non agression

O'Neill repensa aux évènements de la deuxième moitié de cette année. Déjà Yu avait signé l'accord, c'était déjà une bonne chose, puis tous c'étaient enchainés. Première chose, l'Atlas en mission de patrouille avec à son bord le docteur Jackson avait été détourné par une certaine Vala Mal Doran, avant que Daniel ne puisse en reprendre les commandes. Ensuite Jack dû se rendre avec SG1 sur la planète Arkhan (planète devant son nom à son dirigeant) où SG1 retrouva Melbourne et détruit le ha'tak du goa'uld Arès grâce à un jumper temporelle que les terriens rapatrièrent sur Terre. Puis venez le démantèlement du NID grâce à l'Atlas justement, évitant ainsi une crise mondiale et le risque d'une guerre entre américains et russes. Puis, Jack avait rencontré Joe, un coiffeur connaissant tout d'O'Neill. Daniel avait alors découvert que des pierres de communications reliés les deux hommes. Et après était venu la menace réplicateur, les forces d'Anubis et de l'Alliance des Grands maitres étaient au plus mal, et les terriens ne disposant pas assez de vaisseaux pour combattre les réplicateurs c'étaient alors emparé de Dakara avec l'aide des jaffas libres profitant que les goa'ulds soient en mauvaise posture. Les réplicateurs c'étaient alors précipité sur Dakara. Une importante bataille c'étaient alors déroulé entre les flottes tau'ri/jaffa, les flottes de l'Alliance des grands maitres et d'Anubis et la flotte réplicateur. Carter et Jacob étaient parvenus en travaillant avec Ba'al à activer l'arme puis à ouvrir ensemble toutes les portes des étoiles afin d'éliminer tous les réplicateurs d'un seul coup. Réplicarter et son vaisseau avait tout juste eu le temps de fuir dans l'hyper-espace pour quitter la Voie Lactée. Les terriens et les tok'ra avaient alors détruits l'arme afin d'empêcher Anubis de s'en emparer puis avaient fuis en Hyper-espace alors que les jaffas libres parvenant à subtiliser quelques vaisseaux, c'étaient enfuit eux aussi tout comme les flottes de Ba'al, laissant Anubis reprendre Dakara avec l'arme des anciens détruites. Puis, SG1 au grand complet avait effectué un voyage temporel afin de récupérer un E2PZ sur Terre dans le passé à l'époque où Ra dirigé la Terre grâce au jumper temporelle. La mission fut un succès bien qu'il fallut les doubles d'une réalité alternative de SG1 pour mener à bien la mission. L'E2PZ fut installé en Antarctique pour pouvoir utiliser le fauteuil de contrôle des Anciens.

…

Sur Atlantis, les choses avaient également évolué. Déjà, les geniis avaient tenté de prendre le contrôle d'Atlantis durant la tempête qui allait s'abattre sur la cité à l'aide d'un stratagème, grave erreur, le commando genii fut maitrisé en un temps record et la plupart ne survécurent même pas au débarquement alors que les survivants dont Sora furent capturés. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, l'équipe de Sheppard avait exploré l'épave d'un vaisseau wraith sur la planète où le satellite ancien était positionné en orbite. Un wraith survivant avait attaqué l'équipe qui l'avait éliminé non sans mal. S'en suivit un virus mortel se répandant dans la cité avant d'être maitrisé après le décès d'une dizaine de personne. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, une ruche avait attaqué le jumper de Sheppard alors que celui-ci faisait du simple repérage. Le jumper avait été sauvé grâce à l'intervention femme portant le nom de Chaya et possédant une puissante arme sur sa planète. Les terriens avaient découvert qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'une ancienne qui avait par la suite dû retourner sur sa planète. Puis, pour finir, l'équipe avait récupéré un E2PZ sur la planète Dagan. Le générateur avait alors été placé dans la réserve afin de pouvoir s'en servir en cas de besoin. Et enfin, L'Orion était pleinement opérationnel.

\- Des nouvelles des wraiths ? demanda Sheppard à MacKay qui scrutait les détecteurs longues portées.

Trois vaisseaux ruches et neuf croiseurs sont en train de se diriger vers Atlantis, répondit le canadien quelque peu songeur.

\- Je croyais que les wraiths n'allaient pas s'éveiller avant un moment, reprit Sheppard.

\- Eh bien, il semble que nos récentes altercations avec eux ont poussé les wraiths à réveiller quelques ruches pour s'assurer qu'on ne se serait pas un problème, lui répondit Rodney.

\- En ce cas, fit le colonel Sumner, nous devons leur montrer que nous pouvons en être un, si ils veulent nous attaquer.

\- Nous disposons du Dédale, du Prométhée, d'un O'Neill et de l'Orion, plus une escadrille de jumper, et trois escadrilles de F 302, c'est largement suffisant pour leur montrer de quels bois on se chauffe, répondit Sheppard.

\- Et leur montrer qu'on est une menace pour qu'ils nous envoient toute une armada ! s'écria le scientifique.

Soixante ruches MacKay, ce n'est pas la mer à boire, les anciens en ont éliminé bien plus lors de la guerre contre les wraiths, rétorqua John.

\- Sauf que les Anciens disposaient de toute une flotte de croiseur et une réserve conséquente de drônes et d'E2PZ et ils ont perdu quand même, répliqua MacKay. Bon d'accord, ils étaient en forte infériorité numérique et pour rappel nous disposons de bien moins de vaisseaux que les Anciens.

…..

Au SGC, Jack O'Neill se trouvait face au général Hank Landry, nouveau général du SGC, O'Neill étant muté au Homeworld Command entant que dirigeant. A vrai dire, O'Neill pouvait être fier de son bilan et il souhaitait à Landry d'en faire un aussi bon.

\- Hum, ça va me faire bizarre de partir, fit Jack. Tu as intérêt à bien garder la maison, Hank.

Landry rigola, les deux généraux étaient des amis de longues dates.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Jack, je m'occupe de tout.

…

\- Nous devrions négocier avec eux, fit Weir.

\- Négocier ! s'exclama Sumner. Avec des wraiths.

\- Je suis d'accord avec le colonel Sumner. Elizabeth, les wraiths ne sont pas dignes de confiance, ils trahiront leurs paroles dès qu'ils en verront le moment opportun.

\- Pas si nous parvenons à les dissuader, répondit le docteur Weir.

Les deux militaires échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension.

\- C'est simple, nous allons les accueillir avec nos quatre vaisseaux de combat, fit Weir. En voyant notre force de frappe, cela les fera réfléchir.

\- Nous gagnerons peut-être cette bataille, fit le colonel. Mais ils ont d'autres vaisseaux, nous, nous n'en avons que quatre.

\- Ce que les wraiths ignorent, répondit la chef d'expédition.

\- Vous comptez bluffer, comprit Sheppard médusé.

\- Je crois que nous n'avons malheureusement pas le choix, répondit Weir.

\- J'espère que vous êtes bonne au poker, reprit Sheppard.

Sumner soupira.

\- Supposons que votre bluff marche docteur, les wraiths s'éveilleront de toute façon et là, votre coup de poker ne servira plus à rien.

\- Pas sûr, répondit Elizabeth. Les autres wraiths ne s'éveilleront pas avant des décennies au risque de devoir se battre entre eux pour des réserves de… nourriture, en d'autres termes durant plusieurs dizaines d'années, les wraiths n'auront qu'un minimum de vaisseau ce qui nous laissera assez de répit pour pouvoir se constituer une véritable flotte de guerre.

Le colonel Sumner et le major Sheppard échangèrent des regards peu convaincus. Weir trouva cela un peu étrange, les deux militaires n'étaient pas connu pour s'apprécier mais au moins pouvaient ils travailler cordialement ensemble. Weir se tourna vers MacKay.

\- Rodney d'après les détecteurs quand est-ce que les wraiths arriveront sur nous ?

\- Trois jours.

\- Bien, en ce cas, préparons nos défenses.

….

En zone 51, les techniciens et scientifique étudiaient consciencieusement l'Aurore dans l'espoir de pouvoir comprendre puis reproduire la technologie des canons à énergie ancien afin d'en équiper les vaisseaux. Carter avait d'ailleurs profité de l'accalmie dans la Voie Lactée pour aller étudier le vaisseau de combat des anciens.

\- Ah colonel Carter, content de vous voir, fit un homme en arrivant à côté d'elle.

\- Moi aussi docteur Lestry, lui répondit Carter. Alors du nouveau.

Le scientifique secoua négativement la tête.

\- Rien du tout, déjà que la technologie goa'uld n'est pas simple. Mais la technologie des Anciens est loin devant.

\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que le docteur Jackson va venir. Il va traduire les données des Anciens.

….

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés et la flotte terrienne venait d'activer armes et boucliers lorsque la flotte wraith sortit d'hyper-espace. L'Orion, l'O'Neill, le Prométhée et le Dédale verrouillèrent leurs cibles, prêts à ouvrir le feu en cas de besoin.

\- Chuck, mettez-moi en contact avec les wraiths.

Le technicien fit un signe de tête à Weir lui faisant comprendre que le contact était établi.

\- Ici Elizabeth Weir, chef de la cité d'Atlantis. Comme vous pouvez le voir, nous sommes prêts à combattre. Sachez que nous vaincre, si toutefois vous le pouvez, vous reviendra très cher. Nous sommes prêts à négocier en vue d'éviter un affrontement qui coutera sans doute beaucoup à chacun.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent et Elizabeth se demanda si elle n'allait pas devoir ordonner à la flotte d'ouvrir le feu et d'engager le combat lorsqu'une réponse lui parvint. C'était la voix d'une reine wraith.

\- En tant que commandante de notre flotte, je suis prête à vous rencontrer en vue d'une négociation.

\- Parfait, répondit Elizabeth. Vous pouvez atterrir sur Atlantis.

…..

\- C'est surprenant, je ne pensais pas que vous seriez prêts au combat, fit la reine wraith aux atlantes.

En effet, dans la salle de réunion se trouvait la wraith, Weir, Sumner, Sheppard, Hermiod et Malek ainsi que Cre'al le représentant jaffa portant le symbole dorée de Sokar.

\- Contente que ce soit le cas, répondit Elizabeth. Auquel cas, nous n'aurions pas pu négocier.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de négociation, répondit la reine, partez et laissez-nous Atlantis ou nous vous détruirons.

\- Alors là vous pouvez courir, répondit Sheppard. Nous avons assez de puissante de feu pour vous anéantir.

\- Ma flotte peut-être mais pas tous les wraiths. Si une reine meurt, c'est tous les wraiths qui s'éveillent.

\- Mais il y'a un hic, fit Sheppard, si tous les wraiths s'éveillent, il n'y aura pas assez d'humain à dévorer et vous vous battrez autant contre nous qu'entre vous.

\- Ce qui est la raison pour laquelle vous avez accepté de négocier, reprit le tok'ra.

La reine siffla de colère.

\- Voilà ce que je vous propose, fit Weir. Vous nous laissez tranquille, on vous laisse tranquille et on évite de se croiser le plus possible.

\- Vous ne disposez que de quatre vaisseaux, répliqua la reine. Nous autres les wraiths en avons plusieurs centaines même si seulement une poignée sont actuellement en activité.

\- Vous faites erreur, rétorqua Weir, nous disposons nous aussi de centaines d'appareil.

\- Pourtant je n'en vois que quatre.

\- Parce que les autres vaisseaux sont dans une autre galaxie.

La wraith resta stupéfaite.

\- Nous sommes les descendants des Anciens et nous somme bien plus porté sur la guerre qu'eux, sans compter que votre hyper-espace ne peut atteindre ma galaxie alors que nos vaisseaux peuvent rejoindre Pégase en quelques semaines. En cas de guerre immédiate, vous perdriez en un temps record.

C'était du bluff mais Elizabeth n'avait pas trop le choix. La Terre ne disposait que de quelques vaisseaux et encore, ils étaient mal armés pour combattre seul face à des ennemis comme les wraiths ou les goa'uld à l'heure actuelle. Seuls les vaisseaux Anciens, l'avant-poste et Atlantis ainsi que le satellite étaient véritablement problématique pour les wraiths et dangereux pour les goa'ulds. Elizabeth savait que le seul véritable vaisseau pouvant attaquer les goa'ulds et les wraiths hormis les deux vaisseaux de classe Aurore était le vaisseau ha'tak goa'uld modifié par les terriens et les asgards. Le ha'tak avait gardé son armement et ses autres systèmes de communications, de pilotage et de survie mais ses boucliers avaient été remplacé par des boucliers asgards à quoi s'ajoutait des téléporteurs , les moteurs et détecteurs asgards. La Terre l'avait d'ailleurs positionné en orbite autour de Mars pour pallier à toute intrusion vers la Terre sous le commandement du colonel Ramson. En fait, on pouvait dire qu'à l'heure actuelle, le ha'tak était plus puissant que les croiseurs terriens qui ne possédaient que des missiles et canons électromagnétiques pour tous armements. Mais cela allait changer dans les années à venir. Les terriens disposant désormais de vaisseaux de guerre ancien allaient pouvoir bénéficier de l'armement des Anciens et qui sait peut-être aussi des boucliers. A partir de ce moment-là, les terriens pourraient construire leurs vaisseaux sans l'aide des asgards.

…..

Au SGC, le général Landry avait reçu un appel des Gadmeers signalant que la terraformation de leur planète était bientôt terminé et qu'ils pourraient ensuite mettre le cap sur la Terre. Quelques mois voir un an ou deux au plus. A vrai dire, selon l'idée du gouvernement, seul Vénus allait être terra formée pour abriter la vie alors que les autres planètes allaient former des avant-postes militaires et scientifique. La création d'une station de combat en orbite autour de Jupiter était d'ailleurs envisagée mais l'on attendait l'avancée de la recherche dans la technologie des Anciens pour construire la station.

Dans un tout autre registre, Teal'c avait quitté le SGC pour repartir sur Chu'lak, actuel capital de la Nation Jaffa. La Nation Jaffa possédait également Hak'tyl, Cal Mah, Kresh'ta, P3C 249 (appelé Krash'lor par les jaffas), ainsi que P4S 161 (renommé Chir'Lac par les jaffas) et les systèmes stellaires dans lequel se trouvaient ces planètes. En théorie du moins car les jaffas libres n'avaient pas les moyens défendre toutes leurs possessions avec seulement quinze ha'tak dont les deux tiers volés à l'issue de la bataille de Dakara. Cependant l'Alliance des terriens avec Yu avait fait de Yu un allié de facto de la rébellion jaffa, le grand maitre ayant une forte estime pour Teal'c préférait voir la Nation jaffa l'emporter plutôt que ses rivaux.

Carter était partie travailler à la Zone 51 cherchant à percer les mystères du vaisseau des Anciens tandis que le docteur Jackson, dernier membre de SG1 était resté au SGC se plongeant dans ses recherches sur les créateurs de la Porte des étoiles.

Le SGC avait maintenu le contact avec Tegalus, Pangar et Langara cherchant à obtenir des partenaires commerciaux notamment pour le besoin grandissant de naquadah et d'autres matériaux de première importance pour la production de croiseur de combat.

Seul ombre au tableau l'émergence d'un groupe de pirates/mercenaires, l'Alliance Luxienne. Aucune information ne circulait sur eux et Landry trouvait cela étrange, raison pour laquelle SG3, SG4 et SG6 étaient partis enquêter.

…

Sur Atlantis, la reine wraith était en pleine réflexion. D'un côté, elle avait enfin la possibilité de s'emparer de la cité, mais d'un autre côté, le risque d'affronter les atlantes était quelque chose que l'on ne pouvait ignorer. Elle connaissait la puissance de feu des vaisseaux de classe Aurore mais les trois autres vaisseaux représentaient une trop grande inconnue. La reine wraith siffla de mécontentement. Tant qu'elle n'aurait pas les autres wraiths à ses côtés, une guerre contre ses nouveaux anciens était trop dangereuse.

\- Au nom des wraiths j'accepte notre accord, mais cela n'est que partie remise. Tôt ou tard, nous vous anéantiront comme nous avons anéantis les Anciens.

…

Weir laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Elle venait des gagner quelques années de répits. L'exploration et les alliances allaient s'intensifier et lorsque les wraiths reviendraient, ils auraient à affronter toute la galaxie liguée contre eux, sous la direction d'Atlantis. Tel était le plan.


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 6 : La nouvelle SG1

Le lieutenant-colonel Cameron Mitchell venait d'arriver au SGC. Durant la bataille de l'Antarctique, il avait commandé la flottille de F 302 contre les planeurs de la mort et les Al'Kesh d'Anubis. Pendant la bataille, son F 302 était tombé à court de munition et son co-pilote était mort lorsque le F 302 touché par un tir de planeur s'était écrasé sur la glace. Une chance que la glace n'est pas craqué sous le choc au quel cas, il serait mort noyé sous les eaux glacées de l'Antarctique. Aujourd'hui Mitchell intégrait officiellement le SGC entant que nouveau leader de l'équipe SG1. A sa grande surprise, il découvrit que l'équipe SG1 avait été entièrement dissoute, il y'a un an lorsque le général Landry avait remplacé le général O'Neill.

Après une discussion avec Landry, Mitchell prit la décision de reformer l'équipe SG1 originel, O'Neill en moins. Mitchell tenta de convaincre Daniel de réintégrer SG1 mais celui-ci en partance pour Atlantis refusa tout en remerciant Mitchell de les avoir aidés lors de la bataille de l'Antarctique. Cameron rejoignit alors Teal'c sur Chu'lak pour le convaincre mais le jaffa refusa, les goa'ulds menaçaient les positions de la Nation Jaffa et les chefs rebelles avaient le plus grand mal à s'entendre. Enfin, Carter refusa également, étant trop occupé sur la recherche des nouvelles technologies et particulièrement sur le croiseur, l'Aurore qui dormait encore dans les sous-sols de la Zone 51.

Puis vint le moment où tout bascula. La porte des étoiles s'ouvrit sur SG12 emmenant avec eux, une femme brune, Vala Mal Doran qui demandait à voir Daniel. Ce dernier qui préparait ses affaires pour Atlantis arriva quelques minutes plus tard en salle de briefing. Daniel n'étant pas très joyeux à l'idée de revoir Vala. Après quelques piques, Vala remit à Daniel une tablette des Anciens lui expliquant qu'elle était codée et qu'un trésor se trouvait sur Terre.

Dans son labo, Daniel se pencha sur le décryptage la tablette. Vala lui dit qu'elle l'avait obtenue d'un Goa'uld. Puis Daniel regarda d'autres artefacts d'origine Goa'ulds, les analysant, l'air peu convaincu. Vala prétendit qu'il s'agissait de bracelet venant de Nout, déesse du ciel en Egypte. Elle lui passa par surprise un bracelet autour du poignet puis un autre autour du sien expliquant à Daniel qu'ils étaient maintenant tous les deux reliés par ces deux bracelets.

Le Dr Lee tenta de libérer Daniel mais en vain. En sortant de la pièce, Daniel s'évanouit. Landry partit interroger Vala quelque peu inquiet du sort du docteur Jackson lui faisant la morale lorsque soudainement, Vala s'évanouit à son tour.

Daniel se réveilla à l'infirmerie où Teal'c revenu de Chu'lak se trouvait à ses côtés. Le Jaffa expliqua que ces bracelets sont des « Korm'ak ». Il continua expliquant que Cronos utilisait cette technologie pour lier un prisonnier de valeur à un de ses Jaffas. S'ils étaient séparés, les deux tombaient malades et mourraient. Vala promit alors à Daniel de le libérer une fois le trésor trouvé. Cameron proposa alors de retrouver le trésor car Daniel ne pouvait plus partir pour Atlantis.

Une fois sur pied, Daniel reprit la traduction de la tablette. Puis soudain il trouva une piste. La tablette était signée Meardon, il s'agissait d'un des Anciens ayant quitté Atlantis lors du siège des Wraiths. Mais Cameron ne vit pas le rapport. Daniel expliqua alors qu'il s'agissait de Merlin également connu sous le nom de Moros.

Quelques instants après, Daniel fit un exposé sur la mythologie de Merlin et d'Arthur. Mais Landry n'en put plus d'écouter ces histoires et lui demanda d'en venir au but. Daniel pensa alors savoir où se trouvait ce trésor, caché dans une grotte sous une colline. Personne ne l'aurait découvert jusqu'à présent car la grotte était protégée par une technologie Ancienne.

L'équipe, formée de Cameron Mitchell, Teal'c, Daniel et Vala, se trouva à bord de l'Atlas et grâce à la technologie des Asgards, ils purent découvrir la localisation des grottes au sein de la colline.

Grâce aux anneaux de transport, l'équipe se retrouva dans les cavernes. En s'approchant d'un socle, une épée apparut. Cameron essaya de la retirer, mais n'y arriva pas. C'est alors qu'un hologramme de Merlin se matérialisa. Merlin expliqua qu'ils devaient prouver leurs valeurs afin que tous leurs soit révélés. Ils se séparèrent ensuite pour explorer les tunnels.

Teal'c et Mitchell découvrirent une pièce avec un bloc au milieu. Ils s'avancèrent, mais une porte vient fermer la pièce, les laissant pris au piège. Daniel et Vala arrivèrent dans une pièce similaire et eux aussi se firent prendre par le piège. Daniel pensa qu'il s'agissait d'un test et réfléchit avant d'ouvrir les pots devant lui. De son côté, Cameron tentait de comprendre l'énigme se trouvant devant lui.

Teal'c essaya de faire sauter la porte, sans succès. Dans l'autre salle, Vala ouvrit un pot qui se révéla vide. Elle voulut ouvrir le second, mais Daniel l'en empêcha. C'est alors que le plafond commença à descendre. De son côté, Cameron tentait toujours de résoudre son énigme, quand le plafond commença à s'affaisser aussi sur eux également.

Le plafond de la grotte continuait de s'affaisser sur les membres de SG1. Daniel referma alors le premier pot puis ouvrit le second. C'est alors qu'une pièce de monnaie apparut, et que le plafond se releva avant que la porte ne se rouvre.

De son côté, Mitchell continuait d'essayer de ranger dans le bon ordre les runes, tandis que Teal'c tentait tant bien que mal de retenir le plafond. Daniel et Vala se précipitèrent à la porte pour leurs venir en aide. Mitchell indiqua à Jackson les symboles sur les runes. Daniel les traduisit rapidement puis retournant l'une d'elle, Mitchell comprit l'énigme. Il rangea alors les runes par ordre croissant. Puis la porte de la salle s'ouvrit.

Tous retournèrent ensuite à la salle où l'épée était prisonnière dans le bloc de pierre. Cameron la retira laissant apparaitre un chevalier en armure. Le combat s'engagea, et Mitchell se retrouva en difficulté Mitchell. Teal'c ouvrit le feu sur le chevalier, mais les balles de son P90 ne le traversèrent révélant un hologramme.

Le nouveau membre su SGC fut touché à plusieurs reprises, mais il n'eut aucune blessure apparente, juste une douleur ressentit à l'impact. Le duel se poursuivit, mais Mitchell ne fit pas le poids face à son assaillant. Teal'c saisit Mitchell alors pour fuir. Mais à ce moment, le Lieutenant-colonel se souvient de ce qu'il a enduré par le passé, et puisa dans ses réserves pour vaincre son ennemi lui assénant coup sur coup. Le chevalier disparut mais sans que rien ne se passe. Daniel suggéra alors de laisser Cameron seul dans la pièce, et les trois compères partirent par les anneaux de transport.

Quelques secondes après, Mitchell les rejoint à bordde l'Atlas. Cameron raconta que le lieu s'effondrait. Daniel comprit alors que Vala a volée un objet dans la caverne.

Cameron retourna dans la grotte avec la pièce et la remit à sa place. Le tremblement s'arrêta et à son retour dans la salle principale, il replaça l'épée dans son socle. C'est alors qu'apparut le trésor.

Il fut alors rejoint par toute une équipe pour répertorier toutes les pièces faisant partie de ce trésor. Vala se baigna dans les pièces d'or, heureuse comme jamais tandis que Daniel, pendant ce temps, parcourut un livre qu'il avait trouvé. Celui-ci racontait l'histoire des Altérans, une race qui était partie explorer l'univers. Le livre disait que cette race aurait fondé Avalon et crée de nombreuses «astreaporta», autrement dit les Portes des Etoiles. Les Anciens serait des descendants des Altérans qui auraient quitté cette lointaine galaxie pour venir dans la Voie Lactée il y a des milliers d'années. C'est alors qu'un scientifique trouva un étrange objet parmi le trésor.

De retour au SGC, Daniel expliqua la situation à Landry. Cette découverte était s'agit de première importance. La possibilité d'enfin de rencontrer une civilisation évoluée qui serait à l'origine des Anciens que qu'ils connaissaient. Landry, lui, voulait plus de détails, notamment sur la localisation de cette race. Mais Daniel lui expliqua que grâce à l'appareil retrouver dans la grotte, ils pouvaient communiquer avec eux.

Pendant ce temps, sur Chu'lak, Teal'c fut mis au courant de la situation dans les rangs de son peuple. Rak'nor semblait inquiet car à tout moment certaines personnes avides de pouvoir pourraient faire main basse sur la politique de la nouvelle nation Jaffa qui se mettait en place actuellement.

A la base, le Dr. Lee effectuait des mesures sur l'artefact des Anciens. Daniel prit alors une pierre permettant d'établir un lien psychologique entre deux personnes. Daniel se porta volontaire pour l'expérience, tout comme Vala qui avait peur de mourir si Daniel disparaissait. Ils posèrent leurs pierres dans les emplacements à cet effet et une lumière bleue apparut tandis que Daniel et Vala s'évanouirent.

Les volontaires se retrouvèrent dans un village médiéval, mais sous une autre apparence.

Au SGC, Daniel et Vala furent placés dans une salle stérile. Le nouveau docteur de la base, le docteur Lam et le docteur Lee surveillèrent alors sur l'artefact et sur eux. Cameron pensa qu'en déconnectant les pierres, Daniel et Vala reviendraient, mais Lee pensait le contraire. Cameron questionna alors Teal'c sur la situation sur Chu'lak.

De son côté, Daniel tentait de comprendre comment fonctionnait l'appareil et surtout pourquoi ils avaient été transportés dans les corps d'Harrid et de Sallis Ciceru, un couple vivant sur cette planète dans une galaxie très lointaine. Ils sortirent alors de leur maison et partirent explorer le village médiéval. Un villageois parla alors avec eux et Daniel comprit que les pierres traduisaient le langage oral.

Au SGC, le Dr Lam rendit visite à son père, le Général Landry parlant de l'état préoccupant de Daniel et Vala.

Au village, tous les habitants s'étaient regroupés pour prier les « Ori ». Pendant la prière, un villageois leur donna un rendez-vous pour le soir même en doute discrétion. Après 6 heures de prosternation, Daniel et Vala retournent dans leur foyer. Daniel explora la maison à la recherche d'indices. Vala lui demanda alors s'il a une idée pour réussir à se détacher de ses corps car la simple volonté ne suffisait pas. Vala s'allongea alors sur le lit et trouva un livre contenant les deux mêmes pierres utilisées sur Terre pour activer l'appareil de communication intergalactique.

Le lendemain matin, l'homme qui leur avait donné rendez-vous leur rendit visite. Daniel l'invita à prendre place autour de la table et lui dit la vérité sur sa personne. L'homme semble croire leur histoire et se présente : Phalis. Ce dernier lui apprit alors qu'ils sont des « Curateurs », des personnes enquêtant sur le passé de leur civilisation. Il lui expliqua que leurs recherches sont secrètes car considérées comme sacrilèges. Il leur dit également qu'ils avaient découvert des preuves allant à l'encontre du dogme des Ori. Phalis leur en dit plus sur les Ori et leur conseille de se faire passer pour Sallis et Harrid.

Sur Chu'lak, Teal'c arriva trop tard pour le conseil. Rak'nor lui expliqua que la motion de Gerak a été votée : la nation Jaffa sera dirigée par un conseil et Gerak en serait le chef.

De son côté Daniel résuma rapidement à son nouvel ami ce qu'il savait sur les Anciens. Phalis lui parla alors des « curateurs ». Des bruits résonnent à l'extérieur : des gens se rassemblaient autour d'un autel. Daniel sortit alors de la maison et se précipita pour sauver Vala. Là, des hommes étaient en train de l'attacher. Daniel essaya de les en dissuader, en vain. Puis, ils mirent le feu à l'autel.

Au SGC, le docteur s'inquiéta pour la santé de Vala et Lee tenta de retirer les pierres, mais n'y parvint pas.

Sur l'autel, Vala expliqua à Daniel pourquoi elle était ici. Daniel essaya alors de leur raconter la vérité sur eux. Mais il ne convainc pas le prêtre. Le feu commença à prendre sur la robe de Vala, avant de recouvrir son corps. Tout à coup le feu s'éteignit et un homme apparut. Tous les villageois se prosternèrent devant lui. Daniel partit voir le corps calciné sur l'autel. L'inconnu se dirigea vers l'autel et d'un coup de bâton sur le sol redonna la vie à Vala. Daniel le remercia, puis l'homme les invita à le suivre, Daniel et Vala s'exécutant sur le champ.

Daniel et Vala suivirent le prêcheur des Ori. Grâce à des anneaux de transports, ils furent emmenés dans les plaines de Célestis. Devant eux, se trouvait ce que le prêtre appelé la cité des Dieux. On les emmèna ensuite à l'intérieur d'une pièce, puis on les laissa seuls.

Pendant ce temps, un autre prêcheur arriva sur une planète primitive de la Voie Lactée pour prêcher la bonne parole.

Au SGC, en salle de réunion, le Dr Lam fit le point sur la santé de Daniel et Vala à son père, Hank Landry, et au reste de l'équipe. Elle annonça que le Dr Lee n'était toujours pas parvenu à retirer les pierres de l'appareil de communication.

Landry s'était isoler avec Teal'c dans son bureau pour lui demander des informations sur Gerak. Ce dernier était le prima de Montou, un Goa'uld mineur qui avait servi Râ et Ba'al. Selon Teal'c, Gerak aurait usé de tous les moyens pour arriver à son poste au sein de la nation Jaffa. Le Général décida alors de le rencontrer.

De son côté, Daniel lisait un livre parlant du dogme des Ori. En explorant les pages, il découvrit que le feu était un élément majeur dans cette religion. C'est alors qu'un prêcheur entra dans la salle. Il leur dit que par leur faute, le village de Veraga avait été corrompu. Daniel tenta de lui expliquer la situation, mais le prêcheur voulut savoir s'il existait d'autres infidèles au village.

A la base, Dr. Lam veillait toujours sur Daniel et Vala tandis que Landry rejoignait Mitchell dans la salle d'observation et lui annonça sa nouvelle mission : une sorte de missionnaire était arrivé sur une planète où travaillait un membre du SGC, pour répandre une nouvelle religion encore inconnue. Cameron partit donc là-bas avec Sg-12 pour mener une petite enquête.

Dans la galaxie d'Origine, le prêcheur essayait toujours de convaincre Daniel et Vala de leur donner les noms des autres infidèles. Excédé, Daniel demanda à parler à son supérieur : le Doci. Le prêcheur l'invita alors à le suivre d'un geste de la main.

Le SGC reçut Gerak. Landry s'avança pour l'accueillir, mais l'atmosphère devint très tendue. En effet, Gerak voyait d'un mauvaise œil, la montée en puissance de la Terre.

Pendant ce temps, sur P3X-421, l'envoyé des Ori tentait de trouver de nouveaux fidèles, prêchant la bonne parole lorsque Cameron arriva pour arrêter le spectacle. Le Lieutenant-colonel le questionna, mais il n'obtient aucune réponse précise. Puis l'envoyé des Oris lui dit qu'ils avaient appris beaucoup de Daniel Jackson.

Dans la cité des Dieux, Daniel rencontra le Doci. Il essaya de lui expliquer leur venue ici, mais le Doci lui révèle qu'un prêteur avait été envoyé dans la Voir Lactée. Daniel tenta alors de l'informer des dangers pour la galaxie lactéenne, mais sans résultat. Le Doci ne douta pas de la toute-puissance de ses dieux.

Au SGC, le Général Landry discutait avec Gerak lorsque soudain la Porte des Etoiles s'activa.

De son côté, le Doci exposa le dogme des Ori à Daniel. Jackson essaya d'ébranler ses convictions, en vain. Le Doci l'invita alors à le suivre. Il ouvrit un portail et se pencha vers un sol en feu, puis dit au Dr Jackson que les Ori l'écoutaient. Soudain du mur de feu, sortit une énergie qui prit possession du Doci.

Au SGC, Landry s'entrainait avec Gerak en salle de réunion. Gerak regarda par la fenêtre de la salle et vit Mitchell et Sg-12 escorter un prêcheur. Landry fit un beau discours sur leur combat, puis Gerak prit place autour de la table.

Le Ori expliqua à Daniel qu'ils sont les créateurs et que tous ceux qui les vénèrent suivront la voie de l'ascension. Il expliquea que les « Alterans » sont le diable. Puis l'énergie rejoint le mur de feu.

Au SGC, le Dr Lam continue à se préoccuper de la santé de Daniel et Vala. Cameron emmène le Prieur dans la pièce et lui demande s'il connaît un moyen d'enlever les pierres de l'appareil.

En salle de réunion, les hommes parlèrent du devenir de certaines planètes. Soudain Gerak demanda à rencontrer ce mystérieux prêcheur.

Daniel rejoignit ensuite Vala. Il lui expliqua rapidement la situation et le point de vue des Ori. Daniel s'inquièta alors sur l'avenir de la galaxie car les Ori pourraient bien partir en croisade pour convertir la Voie Lactée.

Le Doci ordonna à son servant de renvoyer Jackson et Vala sur Veraga et ordonna leur destruction, afin de marquer un tournant dans l'histoire du culte des Ori.

De retour à Veraga, Daniel et Vala tentèrent de comprendre ce que les Ori voulaient obtenir d'eux. Daniel suggéra alors de recontacter Phanis pour trouver un moyen d'avertir la Terre du danger qui les menace.

En salle de réunion, au SGC, le prêcheur Ori n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il entendait, et essaya de prêcher la bonne parole.

Au village, Phanis rendit une visite nocturne à Daniel et Vala. Ils tentèrent de le mettre en garde, mais ce dernier voulut les aider, dans l'espoir d'une future aide en retour. Puis il les emmenèrent devant l'artefact servant à communiquer. Ils encastrèrent les pierres. Mais soudain, un prêcheur se servit de ses dons pour tuer Phanis et rompit la communication rapidement.

Quelques instants après, des fidèles emmenèrent Vala et Daniel sur la place pour le brûler vifs.

Au SGC, le prêcheur exposait le dogme des Ori à Landry et Gerak. C'est alors que Walter arriva avec un message pour le Général. Dans le couloir, le Dr Lam expliqua que Daniel et Vala s'étaient réveillés quelques instants, avant de reperdre connaissance. Daniel avait eu le temps de les prévenir du danger.

Au village, l'Administrateur prononça des paroles sacrées avant l'exécution. Puis le feu fit allumé sur le bûché.

Cameron fit irruption dans la salle de réunion, et mit en joue le prêcheur. C'est alors que ce dernier s'immola instantanément. Puis l'alarme résonna, demandant des secours en salle médicale : l'état de santé de Daniel et Vala s'aggravaient. Teal'c et Cameron prirent alors l'appareil de communication pour le détruire. Ils le lancèrent dans le vortex en formation, ce qui a pour effet de désintégrer l'appareil.

Daniel et Vala se réveillèrent au SGC sain et sauf, pendant que dans l'autre galaxie leurs hôtes se retrouvèrent sur le bûché.

De son côté, le Doci reçut la visite de l'administrateur de Veraga. Pour le remercier, il le transforma en une sorte de prêcheur et lui ordonna de rassembler une armée et de construire des vaisseaux pour combattre le mal dans la Voie Lactée.

Quelques temps plus tard, au SGC, Vala libèra Daniel des bracelets Goa'ulds. Puis le Général Landry rassembla tout le monde pour pouvoir faire le débriefing et évaluer la nouvelle menace. Le Général décida alors d'utiliser leurs forces face aux faiblesses des Ori.

Plus tard dans son labo, Daniel reçut la visite du Général O'Neill. Ils parlèrent de la situation, et Daniel lui confia que pour la première fois, il avait peur. Puis le général O'Neill partit avec Cameron Mitchell pour un vol en F-302.

…

Sur Atlantis, les équipes d'exploration avait continuait d'explorer la galaxie tout en affrontant les wraiths dans des escarmouches. Le colonel Sumner fut d'ailleurs tué dans une escarmouche alors que le lieutenant Ford disparu sans laisser de trace malgré les recherches mises au point par Atlantis. Sur Terre, Sheppard fut promu au grade de lieutenant-colonel faisant de John le militaire le plus gradé d'Atlantis sous l'insistance du docteur Weir soutenu par le général O'Neill lorsque Weir et l'équipe de Sheppard durent revenir sur Terre pour une mise au point.

Puis, alors que le Dédale mettait le cap sur Atlantis, un virus wraith fit son apparition contaminant les systèmes du Dédale. L'équipage du Dédale parvint in extrémis à reprendre le contrôle grâce à Sheppard et MacKay et purent enfin repartir vers Atlantis.

Il fut alors visible aux yeux de tous que les wraiths tenteraient par tous les moyens de nuire à la Terre et à Atlantis et ce malgré l'accord passé entre Weir et la reine wraith.

Puis, lors d'une mission d'exploration, l'équipe de Sheppard désormais composé de John, Rodney et Teyla rencontrèrent Ronon, un coureur de Sateda. Il fallut un affrontement avec les wraiths pour que Ronon se détende quelque peu. Le docteur Beckett parvint à localiser le traceur Wraith dans le corps de Ronon puis le lui retira avant que Ronon ne se décide à rejoindre les atlantes.


	7. Chapter 7

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, plutôt court je vous l'accorde mais c'est un chapitre inédit sortant purement de mon imagination et non remanié de la franchise original. A partir de ce chapitre les choses vont évoluer. Je ne vous en dis pas plus, à vous de voir ou plutôt de lire ^^.

Dernière chose avant de découvrir le chapitre 7, n'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire, c'est un peu le salaire d'un auteur de fanfic après tout, mais c'est aussi un important facteur de motivation.

Bonne lecture.

…...

Episode 7 : Un goa'uld dans Pégase

Le général Hank Landry pouvait être content, les BC 303 Pythagore, Thalès et l'Archimède ainsi que les BC 304 Apollo, Sun Zu, Korolev et Phénix était pleinement opérationnel et avec l'apparition des prêcheurs, l'américain était assez content de l'apparition des vaisseaux. Cependant Landry ne se faisait pas d'illusion sur la situation sur Terre. Jamais les Etats-Unis n'auraient pu construire seuls ces vaisseaux même avec l'aide des asgards. Landry savait pertinemment que sans leurs alliés terrestre : l'Angleterre, la Chine, la Russie, la France et maintenant l'Allemagne et Israël, jamais ces vaisseaux n'auraient pu être construits aussi rapidement, le soutien monétaire, financier et économique avaient en effet été indispensable à la construction des vaisseaux. En conséquence, le Pythagore allait être donné à l'Angleterre tout comme le Thalès allait être offert aux allemands tandis que le Korolev allait appartenir aux russes et le Sun Zu aux chinois. Ensuite le prochain BC 303, le Mérovée et le prochain BC 304 le Jeanne D'Arc allaient être remis aux français après leurs constructions, puis ensuite viendrait le BC 303, L'Enoch qui devra être remis à Israël.

….

Sur Atlantis, le docteur Weir finissait de lire les rapports de mission des équipes d'exploration. Et le moins que l'on pouvait dire était que tout se passait pour le mieux. Déjà, le satellite de gestion tactique avait retrouvé ses pleines capacités offensives et défensives après de long mois de réparation. Ensuite, un cessez le feu avait été instauré entre les atlantes et les geniis bien qu'une guerre froide c'était installé. Et enfin, les atlantes étaient parvenu à obtenir une bonne dizaine de partenaires commerciaux.

\- Elizabeth, vous devriez venir voir ça ! s'écria MacKay en déboulant dans son bureau.

\- Voir quoi ? demanda Elizabeth en voyant Rodney déboulé dans son bureau.

\- Il y' a un… un… .

\- Doucement Rodney, reprenait votre souffle.

Le canadien reprit sa respiration.

\- Atlantis vient de détecter un hat'ak.

\- Pardon ! Je croyais que les goa'ulds n'avaient pas la technologie pour débarquer dans Pégase.

\- C'est ça qui est bizarre. Le Dédale vient de l'intercepter et apparemment, il n'y a aucun jaffa ou goa'uld à bord.

\- Alors quoi ? Ce vaisseau est venu dans Pégase en pilotage automatique ? demanda Weir.

\- Il semblerait, répondit le scientifique. Comme Sheppard, Teyla et Ronon sont à bord du Dédale, Caldwell suggère de les téléporter dans le vaisseau goa'uld pour enquêter.

\- Dans ce cas, donnez l'autorisation à Caldwell et prévenez la Terre, c'est peut-être un coup des goa'ulds.

\- Attendez, fit MacKay, je devrais peut-être les rejoindre. Sheppard, Teyla et Ronon font deux avec la technologie.

\- Allez-y.

…..

Au SGC, Landry venait de recevoir la réponse de Ba'al. Soit Ba'al essayait de les tromper ce qui ne certainement pas de bonne augure pour une éventuelle alliance pour lutter face aux oris ou alors le goa'uld était convaincu de ses informations, ce qui était inquiétant en un sens parce que si tel était le cas, cela voulait donc dire que les goa'ulds avait perdu, on ne sait comment, ce n'était certainement pas rassurant non plus.

\- D'après Ba'al aucun vaisseau goa'uld n'a été envoyé dans Pégase, dit Landry. Si l'on en croit ce qu'il m'a dit, l'Alliance des Grands Maitres, Anubis inclus, est trop occupé à renforcer ses défenses en cas d'attaques des oris pour gaspiller un ha'tak.

\- Alors comment se fait-il qu'un ha'tak vienne dans la galaxie de Pégase ? demanda Sam.

\- Le Dédale à scanner le vaisseau et le blason que l'équipage à découvert ne serait pas celui d'un goa'uld connu. Le blason en question serait un soleil ou quelque chose y ressemblant.

\- J'ai déjà entendu parler d'un tel blason, fit Teal'c. Il s'agit d'un ancien grand maitre goa'uld dont la puissance rivalisa avec celle de Râ pendant près de deux milles ans avant d'être fortement affaiblit pour finalement être vaincu il y'a deux mille cinq cent ans par ce dernier.

\- Et qui est ce mystérieux goa'uld ? demanda Landry.

\- Amon.

A ce nom Daniel réagit immédiatement.

\- Dans l'Egypte Antique, Amon était un dieu solaire comme Râ et si l'on en croit la mythologie égyptienne Amon était au côté de Râ et Ptah l'un des trois grands dieux de l'Egypte. Et on peut donc supposer que ce goa'uld était très puissant.

\- En effet, dit Teal'c. Si l'on en croit l'Histoire des jaffas, pendant plusieurs millénaires, Amon, Râ et Ptah étaient les trois grands maitres goa'ulds les plus puissants n'ayant jamais existé, se livrant des guerres pour le contrôle de tout l'empire goa'uld, c'est d'ailleurs à cause de leurs querelles que les autres grands maitres comme Ba'al, Sokar, Anubis et Apophis ont pu émerger, créant leurs propres empires.

\- Il me semble avoir lu quelque chose de similaire sur Abydos, reprit Daniel. Râ finit par vaincre ses deux rivaux et par s'imposer comme le leader de l'empire goa'uld malgré les tentatives de renversement orchestré par Apophis et d'autres grands maitres sans succès. Râ parvint à capturer Ptah et l'exécuta tandis qu'Amon s'enfuit à bord de l'un de ses ha'taks sans aucun serviteur et on ne le revit jamais plus. Râ récupéra la plupart des jaffas, des vaisseaux et des territoires de ses deux grands rivaux mais certains rejoignirent d'autres grands maitres, en particulier Sokar et Anubis.

\- Donc, reprit le général, si je comprends bien, vous me dites que ce ha'tak est peut-être celui qui a permis à Amon de s'enfuir.

\- En effet, répondit Teal'c.

\- Mais le Dédale n'a détecté aucun signe de vie, répliqua le général.

\- C'est un voyage très long pour un hat'ak surtout un ha'tak datant de l'Egypte Antique, expliqua Daniel. Il y'a de forte chance de trouver un sarcophage avec Amon en stase à l'intérieur.

\- Les sarcophages peuvent faire ça ? demanda Landry.

\- Ils sont capable de soigner et de ressusciter leurs utilisateurs, répondit Carter, et même si on n'a jamais vu personne s'en servir de chambre de stase, ça ne m'étonnerai pas qu'un sarcophage puisse servir de chambre de stase avec quelques réglages adéquats.

…

John, Teyla et Ronon patrouillaient dans le vaisseau mère goa'uld cherchant un quelconque signe de vie.

\- Sheppard ici Caldwell.

\- Je vous reçois, qu'y a-t-il mon colonel ?

\- Atlantis vient de recevoir un message du SGC. Apparemment, un goa'uld du nom d'Amon pourrait se trouver dans le vaisseau à l'intérieur d'un sarcophage modifié pour servir de chambre de stase.

\- Cinq sur cinq mon colonel.

\- C'est quoi un goa'uld ? demanda Ronon.

\- C'est un sorte de parasite ressemblant à un serpent qui rentre dans votre corps et en prend le contrôle sans que vous ne pouviez rien y faire.

\- Pas vraiment sympathique, répondit Teyla.

\- Non, ça c'est clair, ajouta Ronon.

Rapidement, l'équipe de Sheppard tomba sur le poste de commande du vaisseau et se mit à fouiller la salle sans aucun résultat.

\- C'est pas vrai, râla Sheppard, mais où peut-il bien être.

\- C'est drôle, fit MacKay, mais personne n'a pensé qu'Amon était peut-être encore en stase.

\- Le sarcophage, comprit John.

\- Le sarcophage, confirma Rodney. C'est… heu… par là.

\- Vous êtes sur ? demanda Teyla.

\- A quatre-vingt-dix pourcent sûr.

\- Allons-y dans ce cas, fit Ronon.

L'unité de Sheppard guidait par MacKay arriva bien vite devant le sarcophage laissant le scientifique canadien inspectait l'appareil.

\- De ce que j'en vois, le sarcophage semble bien avoir été modifié pour servir de chambre de stase. Amon était vraiment un géni goa'uld. Laissez-moi cinq minutes pour l'ouvrir.

Mais subitement, le sarcophage de régénération commença à s'ouvrir. Sheppard, Teyla, Ronon levèrent leurs armes en direction du sarcophage tandis que MacKay se mit prudemment derrière eux. Bientôt le sarcophage s'ouvrit intégralement et bientôt une main s'agrippa à son rebord avant que le goa'uld ne se lève de son sarcophage dévoilant un homme d'apparence égyptienne, Amon. Ce dernier sortit de son sarcophage et toisa les humains du regard.

\- Inclinez-vous devant votre dieu, ordonna Amon.

\- Je ne m'incline devant personne, répondit Ronon.

\- Comment ! gronda le goa'uld.

\- Désolé de vous décevoir, mon Seigneur, fit John d'un ton sarcastique mais nous savons tous que vous n'êtes en réalité qu'un parasite prenant le contrôle de son hôte, quant à votre toute puissance, elle vient de votre technologie et vous n'en avez aucune sur vous. Donc soyez gentil, rendez-vous, ça facilitera le travail de tout le monde.

\- Et ne comptez pas sur vos jaffa, reprit MacKay en se mettant à côté de Sheppard. Vous êtes dans la galaxie de Pégase, seul.

….

Amon venait d'être mis dans l'une des cellules du Dédale sous la surveillance de deux gardes au cas où le goa'uld parviendrait à s'échapper.

Sur la passerelle du BC 304, Caldwell venait d'être rejoint par l'équipe de Sheppard.

\- Amon est dans une cellule, sous bonne garde, l'informa Sheppard.

\- Beau boulot colonel.

\- Merci, mon colonel.

\- Bien, fit Caldwell. Major, verrouillez le ha'tak ennemi et détruisez –le.

\- A vos ordres.

Aussitôt une rafale de missiles sortit du Dédale et frappa les points vitaux de l'appareil. Sans bouclier, le vaisseau ne tint que quelques minutes sans d'exploser.

\- Cap sur Atlantis.

…..

Amon venait d'être escorté sur une cellule sur Atlantis, sous bonne escorte. Le goa'uld fut ensuite l'objet d'une surveillance constante.

La capture du goa'uld fit bien sur le tour de la cité en un temps record, et Malek le leader des représentant tok'ra en informa bien vite le conseil. La nouvelle se répandit également chez la Nation Libre Jaffa par l'intermédiaire de Rin'Vak le leader du contingent jaffa.

…..

Sur Terre, le SGC en fut le premier informé et le soulagement fut de mise. Landry félicita le docteur Weir pour cette réussite et en informa SG1 tandis que le SGC se préparait à envoyer un nouveau contingent sur Atlantis. Cependant, une chose gênait le général, tok'ra et jaffas libres voudraient sans doute bientôt le récupérer ce qui pourrait poser des problèmes.


	8. Merveilleuse découverte

Bonjour à tous, voici un nouveau chapitre, court également.

Bonne lecture

….

Episode 8 : Merveilleuse découverte.

Landry regardait la pile de rapport que les équipes SG lui avaient remis. Ces derniers mois n'avaient pas été de tout repos, la seule véritable bonne nouvelle avait été le retour de Carter au SGC, de manière définitive puisqu'elle n'était jusqu'alors revenu à la base que par intermittence. Déjà, il avait fallu trouver un moyen de rompre le lien psychique entre Daniel et Vala, provoquant moult péripéties, pour finalement apprendre que le lien disparaitrait avec le temps, l'histoire de quelques semaines, quelques mois au plus. Puis Vala c'était rendu sur une planète où elle se faisait encore passer pour une déesse. S'en était suivi un jugement où SG1 avait réussi in extrémis à tirer Vala du guêpier tout en devant faire face à un prêcheur. S'en était suivit, la trahison du goa'uld Nérus qui avait tenté de tromper terriens comme goa'uld afin de permettre la création d'une super porte pour les oris. La tentative avait échoué grâce au sacrifice de Vala. S'en était alors suivi la découverte de Ba'al sur Terre qui après une chasse à l'homme était parvenu à s'enfuir. Venait ensuite la captivité de Mitchell chez les guerriers Sodan, Mitchell ne parvenant à s'échapper que grâce à Jolan, un sodan doutant de la parole du prêcheur ori. Puis vint le jour où le SGC fut contaminé par le virus Ori tandis qu'un prêcheur s'occupait de rallier les jaffas libres ainsi que les jaffas loyaux aux goa'ulds parvenant même à convertir des planètes goa'ulds entière. Cependant le SGC fut secouru par Orlin. Mitchell avait appris que les sodans avait finalement refusé les oris tandis que le SGC parvenait enfin à construire un appareil capable de stopper temporairement les capacités des prêcheurs. Le virus mortel fut alors stoppé grâce au vaccin mis au point par Orlin et Gerak devenu prêcheur revient à la raison grâce à Teal'c guérissant les malades du SGC avant de s'immoler par le feu. Les grands maitres dont Anubis compris s'allièrent avec la Terre afin de contrer les Oris.

….

Sur Atlantis, le docteur Weir marchait vers le réfectoire en repensant aux derniers évènements. Tout d'abord, il y'avait eu ce problème avec la technologie wraith transférant l'esprit du lieutenant Cadman dans l'esprit de Rodney, problème qui fut finalement réglé. Puis vint la visite d'Olésia où l'équipe de Sheppard rencontra des prisonniers servant de nourriture aux wraiths pour les sélections. Venait ensuite, la découverte du projet ancien : Arcturus où MacKay avait pulvérisé un système stellaire entier. Pour ne rien arrangé la découverte d'une petite fille wraith élevé par un humain se termina tragiquement, lorsque Elia la jeune wraith succombant à ses pulsions fut abattue après avoir pris le prototype du rétrovirus de Beckett, forçant Ronon à abattre l'enfant devenue folle. Ensuite vint la mutation de Sheppard que Beckett parvint à arrêter et faire disparaitre de justesse. Et enfin vint les retrouvailles quelque peu houleuses avec un Ford fortement dépendant de l'enzyme des wraiths. S'en suivit un combat contre les wraiths et la nouvelle disparition de Ford.

\- Je peux me joindre à vous Elizabeth ? demanda MacKay avant de s'assoir en face d'elle.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Vous savez, j'ai bien réfléchi aux derniers évènements, fit le canadien. Et… je pense que cela va vous surprendre mais nous devrions demander au SGC de nous envoyer des militaires supplémentaire, juste au cas où nous aurions le droit à d'autres attaques venant des wraiths ou des gennis.

\- Le SGC y a pensé. A l'heure où je vous parle, des membres de la Neavy Seal, du MOSSAD et du GIGN devraient arriver d'ici quelques heures.

\- Oh moi, je pensais plus à des armées de Terre.

Devant la réplique de Rodney, Weir consentit à expliquer.

\- La Neavy Seal est une force militaire maritime américaine spécialisé dans les opérations militaires spéciales. Le GIGN est l'élite de la gendarmerie française, spécialisé dans les opérations anti-terroristes, dans la libération des otages ainsi que la lutte contre le banditisme et la protection de personnes. Enfin le MOSSAD est sans doute l'un des services d'espionnages les plus efficace sur Terre avec la CIA. Les Seals serviront entant que renfort dans les équipes d'exploration ou comme unité de combat, le GIGN sera là entant qu'unité spéciale ayant pour mission la libération d'otage et de lutte anti-terroriste quel qu'il soit et servira également d'unité d'assaut. Enfin les agents du MOSSAD seront là pour lutter contre le service d'espionnage geniis ainsi que pour espionner nos ennemis et nos alliés afin de s'assurer de leurs intentions. Des agents de la CIA et des services secrets britanniques devraient également nous rejoindre plus tard afin de travailler avec les agents du MOSSAD et les espions tok'ra.

MacKay ne trouva rien à redire sauf :

\- Elizabeth, savez-vous si les cuistots ont mis du citron sur le poisson ?

Weir lui répondit par un sourire amusé.

\- Aucune idée Rodney, le nargua-t-elle.

\- Oh allez soyez sympa.

…

Au SGC, Landry venait d'entrer en contact avec Ba'al.

\- Ah Ba'al, lança Landry sans enthousiasme. Que me voulez-vous ?

\- J'ai entendu une rumeur, apparemment, vous retiendriez Amon sur Atlantis.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler, rétorqua Landry.

\- L'information vient de la tok'ra, reprit Ba'al d'un ton condescendant. Je suis donc certain que l'information est fiable. Vous devriez mieux surveiller vos échanges d'informations entre Atlantis et la tok'ra pour y éviter toute fuite d'information.

Landry soupira.

\- Oui nous détenons bien Amon et alors ?

\- L'Alliance des Grands Maitres voudrait que vous nous le rendiez.

\- Et pourquoi ferais-je ça ?

\- Amon était un des trois premiers grands maitres, le plus faible des trois militairement parlant. C'était Amon qui disposait du moins d'effectif. Pourtant, il a très vite rivalisé avec Râ et dominé Ptah pour la seule raison que Amon fut le plus grand stratège goa'uld de notre histoire. Râ et Ptah durent alliés leurs forces pour vaincre le génie stratégique d'Amon. Une fois Amon vaincu, Râ usa de traitrise et de manipulation pour capturer Ptah et l'éliminer. Ce qui lui permis de régner sur les grands maitres pendant des millénaires.

\- Donc vous voulez récupérer Amon pour ses talents de stratège.

\- Contre les oris oui, répondit Ba'al. Nous savons tous deux que les oris tenteront bientôt d'envahir la Voie Lactée, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

\- C'est hors de question, répondit le général. Vous pourriez très bien vous en servir contre nous.

….

Sur Atlantis, Elizabeth Weir regardait les progrès que les scientifiques faisaient sur la technologie de l'armement et des boucliers des anciens. Grâce aux asgards, la compréhension de la technologie des Anciens avançait plus vite que prévu, cependant cela restait encore trop lent à son goût. La chef d'expédition soupira, ces derniers temps, elle avait multiplié les missions diplomatiques en vue de former une alliance contre les wraiths mais aussi pour couper toutes possibilités d'alliance aux geniis. Ces derniers avaient déclaré de manière plutôt officieuse et détourné la guerre aux atlantes ainsi qu'à la Terre et leurs alliés. Weir ne s'en faisait pas outre mesure, si la Terre le souhaitait, les croiseurs de combats pouvaient très bien éliminer les geniis depuis l'espace par un bombardement orbital tout en bloquant l'accès à la porte des étoiles en activant le vortex, empêchant toute fuite. Une stratégie goa'uld, très efficace dans le cas présent. Cependant, cela n'enverrait pas le bon message, « Rendez-vous ou soyez détruit », c'était tout sauf un discours encourageant une alliance et une promesse de paix. Si jamais, ils faisaient ça, les peuples de Pégase qui les voyaient déjà comme des arrivistes voir des opportunistes les considéreraient alors comme au mieux des envahisseurs et au pire comme des tyrans ivres de pouvoirs. Auquel cas, ils ne seraient pas mieux que les wraiths.

\- Elizabeth, fit MacKay par la radio. Je viens de faire une découverte intéressante dans la base de données des Anciens.

\- J'arrive tout de suite.

La chef d'expédition ne mit pas longtemps à retrouver MacKay dans l'un des nombreux laboratoires de la cité. Ce dernier pianotait sur son ordinateur tactile.

\- Vous vouliez me voir Rodney, dit Elizabeth en guise de salutation.

\- C'est exact, répondit le canadien. Vous savez pourquoi les Anciens ont perdu la guerre contre les wraiths.

\- Parce que les wraiths étaient trop nombreux, suggéra l'américaine.

\- En partie oui, expliqua MacKay. L'autre raison était que les Anciens manquaient grandement E2PZ et de drône. Moros avait pour cette raison ordonné la création d'une usine à drône et d'E2PZ sur Atlantis. Le projet a démarré mais n'a jamais été terminé, faute de temps. Imaginez un peu ce que l'on pourrait faire avec un stock illimité de drône et d'E2PZ, nous serions entièrement indépendants de tout le reste.

\- Et vous pensez pouvoir terminé l'usine ? demanda Weir.

\- Si je parviens à la localiser et avec un peu d'aide, je pense que oui.

\- Alors faite.

Sur ce, Weir tourna les talons et quitta la pièce. Enfin, la chance semblait leur sourire. Si jamais MacKay parvenait à finir le projet, il était sûr et certain qu'Atlantis serait invulnérable.


	9. Espionnage, Tactique et Diplomatie

Bonjour à tous, voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Cependant, je note que les commentaires se font inexistants depuis un moment (à l'exception de kakashi-sensei-0) , même si commenter n'est pas obligatoire, se serait vraiment sympa d'en mettre quand même parce que je ne vais pas vous cacher que l'absence de commentaire commence vraiment à me démotiver (comme vous l'avez sans doute constater en voyant ma longue absence concernant cette fiction). Alors soyez sympa et prenez trente secondes pour me dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire. Merci ^^

D'ailleurs, merci kakashi-sensei-0 pour ton commentaire, ça fait vraiment plaisir, au moins je sais ce que tu penses de cette fiction. Je ne compte pas abandonner la fic, si cela peut te rassurer, les coms m'aident justement à continuer l'histoire. Un commentaire par chapitre, je n'en demande pas tellement plus (bon après si j'en ai plus je ne vais pas me plaindre, au contraire), c'est juste que ça me montre que ce que j'écris plais à des lecteurs et lectrices et que mon travail n'est pas inutile, c'est ce genre de chose qui me donne envie de continuer à écrire. Sans ça, à la longue, je me dis (à tort j'espère) qu'en fait je continu pour rien. Enfin ne parlons plus de ça.

Merci à Harry pour son commentaire également. Et pour répondre à ton commentaire, sache que si l'usine sera effectivement construite, ce ne sera pas pour demain.

Côté fiction, nous en sommes au chapitre 9 et que cette fiction comptera au moins 18 chapitres et sans doute plus peut-être même beaucoup plus. Enfin sachez que cette fiction sert de prologue à une autre fiction Stargate que j'ai déjà commencé à écrire.

Bonne lecture.

….

Episode 9 : Espionnage, tactique et diplomatie.

La menace goa'uld étant terminée et la menace wraith étant pour le moment écartée, le docteur Elizabeth Weir avait décidé de régler le problème geniis. En effet, une paix durable ne pouvait être que bénéfique, car Elizabeth savait bien que les geniis seraient une épine dans le pied d'Atlantis aussi longtemps qu'ils se mettraient en travers de leurs chemins. Il n'existait que deux solutions pour remédier à cela, la paix ou l'annihilation pure et simple des geniis. Weir en pacifique qu'elle était avait choisis la première option. En parallèle, un projet, le projet Midway commençait à prendre forme. Il s'agissait de relier la Terre et Atlantis via un réseau de porte des étoiles positionnées dans l'espace dans différents endroits de la Voie Lactée et de Pégase ainsi que dans le vide galactique.

\- Activation extérieur de la porte des étoiles, annonça Chuck.

\- De qui s'agit-il ? demanda Weir.

\- Des geniis, répondit Chuck, ils essaient de nous contacter par audio.

\- Sur écran, ordonna Weir.

Aussitôt un visage apparut sur l'écran. Weir plissa les yeux. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cet homme quelque part mais ne parvenait pas à se rappeler où.

\- Bonjour docteur Weir, je m'appelle Ladon Radim. J'ai une proposition importante à vous faire.

…

Pendant ce temps, Rodney qui était retourné sur Terre était avec le colonel Carter à ses côtés en train d'exposer le projet Midway. Les deux scientifiques étaient en train d'expliquer en détail le projet sous les regards endormis des deux tiers de l'assistance qui avaient pour la plupart décroché en moins de dix minutes. Aussi lorsque le colonel Carter conclue, tous en furent ravis.

\- En somme, acheva Carter, le projet Midway nous permettra d'établir un vortex entre la Terre et Atlantis sans devoir utiliser forcément un E2PZ, de plus, cela nous permettra également de surveiller à la fois Pégase et la Voie Lactée.

\- C'est intéressant, effectivement, dit le représentant du CIS. Dans l'hypothèse où le feu vert vous serez donné, combien de temps vous faudrait-il pour terminer le projet.

\- Selon les moyens déployés, répondit Rodney, entre deux et sept mois. D'autres questions ?

\- Oui, fit un autre représentant. A combien estimez-vous le budget financier pour ce nouveau projet?

Hank Landry feuilletait les derniers rapports de mission tout en pensant à Sam et Rodney qui étaient en train d'exposer le projet Midway à toute une délégation et connaissant les deux scientifiques, le général plaignait vraiment la délégation, lui, pour sa part avait déjà renoncé depuis longtemps à comprendre le jargon scientifique de ces deux-là.

…

Weir était dans son bureau en pleine réflexion. Ladon Radim venait de lui certifier qu'il préparait un coup d'état pour prendre le pouvoir et renverser Cowen. Il demandait l'assistance des troupes atlantes et promettait en contrepartie une alliance avec Atlantis sitôt arrivé au pouvoir. Autant avec d'autres peuples, Weir aurait pu y croire sérieusement, autant avec les geniis, elle n'arrivait pas à y croire réellement, les geniis leur avait prouvé leur duplicité à plus d'une reprise.

\- Subitement, on toqua à la porte.

\- Entrez Malek, fit Weir en voyant le tok'ra.

\- Vous vouliez me voir ? demanda Malek.

\- Oui, fit Weir. J'ai une mission pour la Tok'ra.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Ce matin, un genii du nom de Ladon Radim nous a contacté, prétendument parce qu'il avait besoin d'Atlantis pour renverser Cowen et prendre le pouvoir.

\- En somme, fit le Tok'ra, ce genii prévoit un coup d'état et nous demande notre aide.

\- C'est exact.

\- Et donc, je suppose que vous voulez que les tok'ra espionnent les geniis pour être certain de la bonne fois de ce Ladon Radim.

\- Oui, en effet.

\- Puisqu'il en va de l'intérêt de l'Alliance, les tok'ra vous aideront, laissez-moi deux heures pour rassembler une équipe.

\- Parfait, rendez-vous dans deux heures alors.

…

Au SGC, Carter et MacKay étaient plutôt content d'eux. En effet, la délégation du CIS avait donné son accord pour le projet Midway. Ainsi, la Terre allait disposer d'une infrastructure au centre du vide galactique séparant la Voie Lactée de Pégase. Cette station allait être grandement utile. Déjà, elle allait permettre d'économiser les E2PZ, de deux, elle pourrait servir de relais d'information et de communication pour les planètes terriennes dans les deux galaxies. Et troisièmement, elle pourrait servir d'avant-garde au cas où les wraiths viendraient à vouloir traverser en direction de la Voie Lactée ou alors les goa'ulds qui chercheraient à passer en direction de Pégase. Pour cela, la station allait être équipée d'occulteurs, de boucliers, de cinq têtes nucléaires et d'une panoplie de canon anti-aérien.

….

Deux heures c'étaient écoulés et comme promis Malek se trouvait avec deux autres tok'ra en salle d'embarquement. Weir avait prévu d'envoyer les tok'ra sur une autre planète. De là, le groupe d'espion rejoindrait la planète des geniis. Ainsi, ces derniers ne pourraient identifier la provenance des tok'ra s'ils venaient à se faire prendre.

John Sheppard repensait à sa mission sur P3M-736 qui avait eu lieu quatre mois plutôt. Sur cette planète, son équipe se formait en plus de lui-même de Teyla, MacKay et Ronon. Ce dernier avait rejoint l'équipe de Sheppard après que ces derniers ne lui aient sauvé la vie. Au début, Ronon avait été taciturne, grognon et renfermé sur lui-même. Mais petit à petit, le satedan avait évolué au contact des membres de l'équipe et des atlantes en général. Ronon avait été étonné de voir tant de peuple différent et Sheppard lui avait expliqué que jaffas, tok'ra et asgards étaient présents sur Atlantis entant qu'alliés.

Sur Atlantis, les recherches avaient bien avancé, les études de la technologie et l'armement Anciens avançaient à petit pas. Si les avancées médicales et énergétiques allaient être imminente, il allait falloir attendre pour l'armement et les boucliers et ce au plus grand damne des militaires.

Lorsque les tok'ra franchirent la première des portes des étoiles qu'ils devaient empruntés avant de rejoindre la planète mère des geniis, le chef du groupe de tok'ra s'assura qu'ils n'étaient pas eux même espionné avant de composer une autre adresse.

Ils durent répéter le même manège sept fois. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur la dernière planète, les tok'ra trouvèrent un jumper pilotait par un terrien qui devait les emmener sur le monde des geniis sans se faire repérer grâce au bouclier occulteur du vaisseau afin de ne pas être vu par les espions et gardes geniis qui devaient patrouiller non loin de la zone de la porte.

….

Landry regarda la porte des étoiles par la baie vitrée. Le calme était revenu au SGC malgré les rapports de multiples équipes SG confirmant que les prêcheurs gagnaient du terrain convertissant pour le compte de leurs dieux de plus en plus de fidèle.

\- Mon général, fit Walter en toquant à la porte du bureau déjà ouvert.

\- Oui sergent, répondit Hank en relevant la tête.

\- Je venais juste vous annoncer que nos radars longs portés viennent de détecter un Ha'tak. Il sera là dans moins de deux heures.

\- Contactez la flotte et dites-leur d'envoyer le Phénix, le Thalès et le Mérovée pour l'intercepter.

\- A vos ordres.

Deux heures plus tard, le Ha'tak émergea de l'hyper-espace pour tomber sur un BC 304 et deux BC 303. A la tête de la flottille, le colonel William Stanton ordonna la levée des boucliers et l'activation de l'armement des croiseurs de combat avant de donner l'ordre à son second d'ouvrir un canal audio à destination du vaisseau goa'uld.

Ici le colonel William Stanton, commandant du BC 304 Phénix, veuillez décliner votre identité et donner les raisons de votre venue sur les territoires de la Terre. Dans le cas contraire, nous considérons votre absence de réponse comme une menace et répondrons en conséquence.

Aussitôt, la réponse parvint à l'équipage et le pel'tak (passerelle) du Ha'tak apparut sur l'écran de communication du BC 304. L'équipage découvrit alors des jaffas portant un tatouage de hibou sur la tête tandis qu'une femme blonde d'assez grande taille trôné sur le siège de commandement du vaisseau mère.

\- Je suis Athéna, se présenta la goa'uld et je suis venu ici pour vous demander l'asile.

…

Assis sur son bureau, le général Landry était abasourdi. Un goa'uld venait demander l'asile et donc la protection de la Terre. Décidément, la notoriété de la planète et de son armée ne cessait d'augmenter dans la galaxie. C'était bien la première fois qu'un goa'uld abaissait son orgueil au point de demander aux forces terriennes de le protéger. Bien sûr, il était arrivé que les goa'ulds s'allient périodiquement et temporairement à la Terre afin de protéger leurs intérêts communs mais ça, ça, c'était vraiment une première aussi bien dans l'histoire terrienne que goa'uld. De fait, le tout récent gouvernement du GTU avec le président américain à sa tête débattait de l'accord ou de refus de la demande d'Athéna.

D'après les renseignements obtenus par le colonel Stanton, Athéna avait perdu ses dernières planètes aux mains d'Anubis et des réplicateurs récemment revenue dans la Voie Lactée. Cette information n'avait guère réjouit le gouvernement terrien qui avait d'ores et déjà envoyé le Prométhé, le Pythagore, l'Enoch et le Korolev éliminer les réplicateurs pour ne pas les laisser se réimplanter dans la galaxie.

Subitement, quelqu'un frappa une nouvelle fois à la porte.

\- Mon général… .

\- Entrez Daniel.

Aussitôt le docteur Jackson entra dans le bureau et assis en face du général.

\- Est-ce qu'on a des nouvelles du GTU ? demanda le membre de SG1.

\- Pas pour l'instant.

Soudainement le téléphone du bureau sonna.

\- Landry, j'écoute… Ah Jack content de t'avoir au bout du fil. Comment ça va? Oui bien moi aussi. Okay je transmets au SGC.

Sur ce Landry raccrocha.

\- Qu'est-ce Jack vous a dit ?

\- Le général O'Neill vient de recevoir des nouvelles du GTU. Le gouvernement accorde à Athéna le droit de rester en orbite autour de Mars sous la surveillance constante du Mérovée et du Thalès. Mais contrairement au souhait d'Athéna, la Terre n'enverra pas ses forces contre celles d'Anubis pour risquer une guerre ouverte contre le goa'uld. Notre priorité reste les prêcheurs oris.

Le docteur Jackson opina d'un mouvement de tête. Bien qu'il aurait souhaité qu'Anubis soit rappelé à l'ordre pour s'occuper d'avantage des oris, la Terre ne pouvait à l'heure actuel gérer deux puissants ennemis.

….

Voilà un nouveau chapitre après une longue absence, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre : La Bataille de la Super-Porte.


	10. La bataille de la Super porte

Bonjour à tous. Merci pour vos commentaires et votre patience. Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre avec un long moment d'absence. Sachez cependant que le chapitre 11 est déjà en cour de rédaction.

Comme je l'ai dit au chapitre précédent, cette fiction va être longue. Donc j'ai prévu de faire des cross over avec d'autres séries SF et j'en ai déjà deux de prévus. Cependant comme je prends l'avis de mes lecteurs en compte, je vous demande quel(s) cross over(s) voudriez-vous ? J'essaierais de faire du mieux possible en fonction de vos choix, cependant je vous dis de suite que certains cross overs comme stargate/star trek ne sera pas possible pour des raisons de cohérences, pas la peine d'expliquer le pourquoi dans les détails mais juste le fait que la technologie de star trek soit inférieur à celle de stargate alors que star trek se passe dans le futur (chronologiquement parlant) rend déjà le cross over illogique. Cependant, je reste ouvert à toutes idées et si vous voulez débattre dans les coms, allez-y.

Bref, bonne lecture.

….

Episode 10: La bataille de la Super-Porte.

Landry soupira, Bra'tac venait de lui apprendre que les oris étaient parvenu à construire une super porte. Le terrien se massa les tempes, les derniers mois passaient au SGC n'avait pas été de tout repos. En premier lieu, le colonel Mitchell avait été accusé de meurtre sur une autre planète et SG1 avait finalement réussi à l'innocenter de justesse. Vint ensuite, l'arrivé d'une flopée d'équipe SG1 d'univers parallèle dans le SGC, problème résolu lorsque l'équipe SG1 de l'univers parallèle originel, celui de leur réalité avait découvert la duplicité de l'équipe SG1 du deuxième univers. Ba'al dont les forces diminuait tenta de prendre le contrôle de la Nation Jaffa mais Mitchell parvint à sauver la situation. Arriva alors l'incident de Tégalus où l'Atlas avec SG1 à son bord manqua d'être détruit par un satellite ori, le dirigeant du protectorat, le président Nadal étant soumis aux Oris voulut détruire l'Atlas. Ce dernier encaissa un premier tir où le vaisseau fut gravement endommagé. Et tandis que le satellite se recharger pour un nouveau tir, le commandant de l'Atlas, le colonel Ramsey menaça alors de faire exploser une bombe nucléaire dans le bunker si jamais le protectorat continuait l'attaque. Le président Nadal laissa alors l'Atlas être réparé puis fuir en hyper-espace. Mis au courant de la situation par l'Alliance tau'ri/Tok'ra/Jaffa/Goa'ulds, Anubis envoya deux ha'taks détruire le satellite mais le résultat se solda par un échec et la destruction des vaisseaux goa'ulds. Puis Hébrida se joignit à l'Alliance regroupant ainsi toutes les principales forces de la Voie Lactée contre les oris. S'en suivit, l'incident avec l'Alliance Luxienne où SG1 s'en sortit in extrémis grâce à l'Odyssée. Des membres du CIS partirent ensuite visiter le site gamma mais furent attaqués par des insectes crées par les oris, ne s'en sortant que grâce à SG1 et l'Odyssée qui gaza la planète. Puis il y'eut l'incident avec la machine dimensionnelle de Merlin où Cameron et Sam furent envoyé dans une autre dimension tandis que les sodans furent éliminé par un stratagème ori. Ce fut peu de temps après que Vala parvint à prendre contact avec le SGC les informant qu'elle se trouvait enceinte par l'opération d'un être supérieur et qu'elle se trouvait dans la galaxie d'Origine alors que les Oris se préparaient à envahir la Voie Lactée non pas par la prêche mais par la force.

Landry secoua la tête, il avait envoyé SG1 sur la planète Camelot afin de trouver le Saint Graal, la dernière arme de Merlin censé détruire les êtres supérieurs. Malheureusement, SG1 semblait patiner et l'intervention du chevalier noir n'était pas d'une grande aide bien au contraire.

…

Sur Atlantis les choses avait également bien évolué. Tout d'abord, Sheppard c'était retrouvé coincé sur une planète et MacKay était parvenu à l'y en sortir, non sans mal. Ensuite, les goa'ulds via le symbiote implanté à Caldwell avaient tenté de prendre le contrôle d'Atlantis sans succès, ce qui avait quelque peu froissé la relation entre la Terre et l'Alliance des Grands Maitre. Puis Rodney s'était retrouvé sous l'eau à bord d'un jumper défectueux ne devant sa survie qu'à l'arrivé de Sheppard. Puis, il y'avait eu la prise de contact avec une planète possédant les ruines d'une cité ancienne similaire à Atlantis, le peuple vivant sous un régime monarchique. Après des négociations, Sheppard était parvenu à obtenir des drônes contre la génothérapie et dû refuser le titre de roi. Puis ce fut au tour de deux entités psychopathes de se manifester prenant temporairement le contrôle de Elizabeth et John manquant de les tuer tous les deux. Heureusement, les entités moururent avant de pouvoir s'entre tuer. Beckett avait de son côté pu améliorer le rétrovirus et cela restait une bonne chose. Enfin, les atlantes participèrent à un coup d'état permettant ainsi à Ladon Radim de prendre le pouvoir. Ce dernier tint sa parole et sitôt au pouvoir signa un traité de paix avec Weir.

….

Au SGC, Landry avait convoqué les hébridans, Jacob, Bra'tac et Oshu, tandis que l'hologramme d'Anubis était également présent afin de représenter les goa'ulds. Le général terrien s'éclaircit la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

\- Bien, d'après les rapports, les oris viennent de réussir à construire une autre super-porte. Il est donc clair que les oris vont envoyer d'une minute à l'autre une flotte de vaisseau pour conquérir notre galaxie.

\- En ce cas, mobilisons nos flottes, fit Oshu, regroupons-les et attaquons ensemble.

\- Non, nous laisserons la défense de la super-porte à Anubis et à l'Alliance des Grands Maitres. Nos vaisseaux, aucun d'entre eux, ne sont pas assez puissant pour vaincre la flotte oris. Les combattre à l'heure actuelle c'est sacrifier nos vaisseaux inutilement, répondit Landry. Cependant, les flottes goa'ulds pourront retenir les oris le temps que nous trouvions un moyen de les stopper.

A cette remarque, Anubis ne répondit rien, mais le commandant du SGC comprit à la posture du goa'uld que ce dernier n'était pas ravi par sa réponse. Landry comme le goa'uld savaient pertinemment que cela était la meilleure chose à faire en l'état actuel des choses, les goa'ulds disposant en effet de flottes beaucoup plus grande que toutes les autres flottes alliées réunis.

\- Que devons-nous faire alors ? demanda Bra'tac.

\- A l'heure où je vous parle, nous cherchons à créer un nouveau type d'arme et de bouclier à partir des vaisseaux Anciens que nous avons récupéré. Dès que notre armement et nos boucliers seront opérationnels nous pourrons combattre les oris de front mais en attendant laissons les goa'ulds ralentir les oris.

\- Ce n'est pas une tactique que j'apprécie, maugréa Bra'tac.

\- Pas plus que moi, contra Hank, mais à moins que vous ne préfériez sacrifier vos vaisseaux pour rien, nous n'avons pas d'autres alternatives.

\- En l'état actuel, reprit Anubis, je ne peux mobiliser qu'une quinzaine de ha'tak. Je ne pourrais retenir les oris longtemps. Je vous conseille donc de ne pas trop trainer.

Le conseil resta là sans parler quelques instants avant qu'Arrick, le représentant d'Hébrida ne prenne la parole.

\- Si telle est la décision du conseil alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

\- Parfait, reprit Landry. Mobilisez vos flottes vers vos planètes mères et restez en place jusqu'à ce que nous puissions contre-attaquer.

Aussitôt, la connexion avec la porte des étoiles se coupa et l'hologramme d'Anubis disparut.

\- Bien, fit Bra'tac, allons informer nos troupes respectives de notre décision.

…

Elisabeth Weir finissait de remplir un rapport à envoyer au SGC, spécifiant notamment le traité de paix avec les geniis. Désormais l'expédition pouvait bouger librement ses pions sans craindre une attaque surprise des geniis et cela arrangeait bien les affaires de la chef d'Atlantis.

Suite à l'assaut contre les réplicateurs, le Prométhée était revenu dans la galaxie de Pégase pour défendre la cité. Mais il n'était pas le seul vaisseau alloué à sa défense. En plus du Dédale, et du vaisseau asgard et l'Orion qui défendaient également la cité, Atlantis pouvait compter sur l'arrivée des renforts dans les jours à venir, des troupes au sol pour le moment.

Sheppard marchait aux côtés de MacKay tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient tous deux vers la salle de réunion.

\- Où on en est avec les drônes et les E2PZ ? demanda le lieutenant-colonel.

Le scientifique canadien soupira.

\- On avance pas vraiment, le temps d'assemblage des différents secteurs et matériaux est vraiment long.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Environ trois ans.

\- Pardon ! s'exclama Sheppard.

\- Et encore ! On a la chance d'avoir les plans de construction des Anciens. Zelenka, Rush et moi avons estimé que sans ces plans nous n'aurions jamais été capables de réaliser ces deux usines.

…

Une flotte de quinze ha'taks goa'ulds se stationnaient autour de la super porte, prêts à ouvrir le feu.

Subitement, la super porte s'activa tandis que les vaisseaux goa'ulds activaient armes et boucliers.

A l'intérieur du pel'tak du ha'tak de commandement, Ri'ork, le commandant de la flotte observa le premier vaisseau oris franchit la super porte.

\- Kree'O, ordonna le commandant jaffa.

Aussitôt la flotte goa'uld ouvrit le feu. Les tirs s'écrasèrent sur les boucliers du vaisseau sans lui faire le moindre dégât tandis que trois autres vaisseaux croisés oris franchirent la super porte. Immédiatement les vaisseaux oris se positionnèrent les uns à côté des autres er ouvrirent le feu touchant quatre vaisseaux mères de plein fouet les détruisant d'un seul tir.

Les ha'taks se mirent en mouvement afin de ne pas rester des cibles immobiles tout en maintenant un feu nourrit sur la flotte ennemis. En réponse, les vaisseaux oris rompirent leur formation pour prendre en chasse la flotte goa'uld.

\- Déployer les al'kesh et les planeurs de la mort, ordonna le commandant de la flotte goa'uld.

Aussitôt que l'ordre fut donné, chasseurs et bombardiers goa'ulds quittèrent le hangar pour s'élancer sur la flotte ennemi alors que la flotte ori répliqua en déployant ses propres chasseurs.

Il s'en suivit un balai aérien entre les chasseurs et bombardiers goa'ulds et les chasseurs oris. Cependant la vélocité et la maniabilité des chasseurs oris étaient bien supérieures aux planeurs de la mort. Seul l'expérience des pilotes jaffas permettaient de contrebalancer ces désavantages techniques. Cependant toutes expériences de pilotage fut bien inutile lorsque tout un escadron de planeur fut anéantie par une escadrille de chasseurs ori.

A bord de son vaisseau amiral, Ri'ork donna ordre de prendre la flotte ennemi à revers et de concentrer le feu sur un unique croiseur de combat ennemis. Aussitôt, les cinq ha'tak restant contournèrent les vaisseaux oris et attaquèrent l'arrière du croiseur oris le plus à gauche, ouvrant le feu sans poser le moindre problème aux boucliers du vaisseau ennemi alors que deux autres croiseurs oris effectuèrent un demi-tour pour attaquer les derniers vaisseaux goa'ulds avant d'ouvrir le feu. Aussitôt deux vaisseaux mères goa'ulds explosèrent tandis que les deux derniers quittèrent leurs positions pour se mettre à l'abri passant au-dessus des deux autres croiseurs oris. Mais à peine les dépassèrent-ils que ces mêmes vaisseaux ouvrirent le feu, les détruisant tous les deux.

…

Sur sa planète mère, Anubis poussa un cri de rage, il venait d'apprendre la destruction de sa flotte. Quinze de ses vaisseaux mères avaient été détruit inutilement. Le leader de l'Alliance des Grands Maitres enrageait. Sitôt l'annonce de la défaite, il avait ordonné à Amaterasu, Camulus, Olokun, Kali et Bastet de mobiliser leurs flottes respectives, mobilisant pas moins de vingt-cinq ha'tak sous le commandement d'Amaterasu. Flotte qui devait rester en orbite autour de Dakara où se réunirait une importante flotte goa'uld pour reprendre la Super porte.

…

Au SGC, la défaite d'Anubis raisonna comme un avertissement, il fallait rapidement trouver une solution. Landry en accord avec le Système de Défense Terrien (SDT) donna ordre à tous les vaisseaux BC 303 comme BC 304 de se positionner en orbite autour de Mars. Mais cela ne fut pas la seule résolution prise au SGC. O'Neill bien conscient que la situation commençait à leur échapper de plus en plus avait d'un commun accord avec les membres du CIS décidait de réunir une nouvelle fois le Conseil de l'Alliance, non pas dans un but stratégique mais dans le but d'élire un commandant en chef des armées de l'Alliance afin de simplifier les prises de décisions. Bien sûr, Landry comme O'Neill savait qu'Anubis ne perdrait pas de temps pour tenter de tirer son épingle du jeu, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. La Voie Lactée devait s'unir sous un même commandement pour avoir une chance de vaincre l'envahisseur.

….

Escadron : Unité de mesure militaire, variable selon les pays. Un escadron comprend plusieurs chasseurs/bombardier divisé en escadrille (la encore variable selon les pays). Dans cette présente fiction, un escadron = 60 chasseurs (et/ou bombardier), divisé en 3 escadrilles (1 escadrille= 20 chasseurs et/ou bombardier). Afin de faciliter la compréhension, ce barème s'applique à toutes les flottes de Stargate quel qu'elle soit.

Voilà donc la fin du chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos avis dans les commentaires. A bientôt.


	11. La réunion des dirigeants

Bonjour tout le monde.

Alors avant de vous laisser lire le chapitre, je réponds aux questions posées par MP et/ou dans l'espace commentaire.

guillox23 même si je t'ai répondu par MP, je le répète quand même ici, vu que tes questions peuvent intéresser tout le monde. Concernant les cross-over que j'ai en tête, pour l'instant je le garde pour moi, même si je laisserai peut-être quelques indices dans les chapitres à venir. Concernant ta demande pour Warhammer 40 000, c'est pas trop possible pour deux raisons. La première, Stargate se passe au présent (même si pour le coup, l'action se passe pour l'instant au début des années 2000 plutôt qu'en 2016) et Warhammer 40K se passe au 41ème millénaire. Deuxième raison, je ne suis pas très fan des jeux PC et je ne connais que très peu ce jeu même si il m'arrive de regarder occasionnellement certains de mes amis y jouer. Et je ne connais pas du tout l'univers donc effectivement pour Warhammer c'est cuit. Enfin, pour le rythme de parution, c'est aléatoire, le rythme de parution dépendant très franchement de mon inspiration (le syndrome de la feuille blanche ça existe malheureusement).

….

Episode 11 : Réunion des dirigeants.

Trois ha'tak émergèrent d'hyper-espace en orbite autour de Bubastis, la planète mère du Goa'uld Bastet. En face des trois bâtiments de combat goa'uld se trouvait un croiseur ori. Immédiatement, les trois ha'tak se mirent les uns à côtés des autres et ouvrirent simultanément le feu sur le vaisseau ennemi. Leurs tirs s'écrasèrent contre les boucliers ori tandis que le croiseur ripostait en utilisant son canon principal pulvérisant le ha'tak du milieu. Les deux hat'ak restant se séparèrent partant chacun d'un côté pour prendre l'ennemi en sandwich. Mais à peine se mettaient-ils en position qu'un second tir du croiseur détruisit le vaisseau de gauche. Le dernier ha'tak vira de bord esquiva de peu un tir qui le frôla réduisant ses boucliers à trente pourcent. Le vaisseau mère goa'uld répliqua immédiatement, ses tirs s'écrasant une nouvelle fois contre le bouclier tandis que hors de portée du canon principal, les canons latéraux du croiseur ori ouvrirent le feu et en une salve réduisit les boucliers du hat'ak à dix pourcent de sa puissance. Le vaisseau goa'uld riposta une dernière fois tandis que ses boucliers lâchaient et que deux tirs supplémentaire le réduire à néant.

…

Au SGC, la salle de réunion était pleine, O'Neill et Landry accueillait Bra'tac, Jacob, Oshu, Arrick et Anubis. Tous savaient pertinemment pourquoi il était là. Non pas pour une énième réunion d'Etat-Major mais pour élire le dirigeant de l'Alliance, celui qui dirigerait l'ensemble des armées.

Si certains n'avaient aucune prétention à diriger, comme Oshu et Jacob qui ne disposaient pas de force suffisante pour diriger l'Alliance ou encore Arrick et les hébridans qui étaient trop inexpérimenté pour diriger des troupes dans une guerre d'une telle ampleur, terriens et goa'ulds avaient eu tout intérêt à prendre le commandement de l'Alliance. L'autre motif de cette réunion était d'établir une hiérarchie militaire simple et commune à toutes les forces de l'Alliance.

\- Bien, je crois que nous pouvons commencer, fit Jacob.

\- Tout à fait, confirma Bra'tac.

Aussitôt Anubis prit la parole, annonçant immédiatement ses intentions.

\- Je devrais prendre le commandement de l'Alliance. Je dispose de plus de troupe et d'expérience aux combats.

\- Vous disposez effectivement de troupes plus importantes que tous les autres réunis, confirma Jacob, cependant question expérience, vous n'êtes pas forcément le plus qualifié.

\- J'ai mené et remporté bien plus de combat que vous tok'ra.

Jacob ne put le contredire sur ce point. En revanche Bra'tac soupira et ne se fit pas prier pour prendre la parole.

\- Vous avez remporté certes plus de victoire que les tok'ra et les jaffas libres mais n'oubliez pas que vous vous battiez contre d'autres goa'ulds, contre des jaffas ou des tok'ra.

Un sourire amusé apparurent sur les lèvres du vieux jaffas.

\- En revanche vous n'avez essuyé que des défaites contre la Tau'ri.

Anubis croisa les bras et tous auraient pu jurer que si Anubis n'était pas semi-élevé et possédait un hôte, ce dernier aurait sans doute foudroyé Bra'tac du regard.

\- Et vous n'essuyiez que des défaites face aux oris et vous avez pourtant à disposition toutes les armées des Grands Maitres.

\- Je suis le seul à me battre contre les oris tandis que vous restez bien tranquillement sur vos planètes. Leurs technologies dépassent de loin tous les peuples que nous avons rencontré jusqu'à présent, Asgards et Noxs compris, répliqua le goa'uld.

\- Certes, reprit Jacob. Mais malgré tout, vous continuez de garder la même stratégie, celle utilisée par les goa'ulds et ce malgré nos conseils. Et vous voudriez que l'on vous choisisse comme leader de l'Alliance. Pour le coup, Ba'al aurait plus de chance que vous d'obtenir ce poste.

Anubis se renfrogna sur son siège, visiblement la dernière remarque du tok'ra ne lui avait pas plus.

\- Alors vous préférez vous terrer et me laisser sacrifier mes troupes en attendant que la Tau'ri trouve miraculeusement une arme capable de défaire les oris.

\- C'est ce que nous sommes en train de faire, intervint pour la première fois O'Neill. Avec l'aide des technologies des Anciens retrouvés dans Pégase, nos scientifiques mettent aux points des armes et des boucliers basés sur ceux des Anciens.

\- Au rythme où vous avancez O'Neill, vous n'y serez toujours pas dans deux milles ans, se moqua Anubis. Mais avec mon aide et mes connaissances, vous pourriez parvenir à créer les premiers prototypes en quelques mois surtout si je peux avoir accès à Atlantis.

Les deux généraux terriens frémirent. Ils savaient très bien ce que faisait Anubis, il tentait de manipuler le conseil. Mais il n'avait pas tort au fond. S'il se joignait à MacKay, Rush, Zelenka, Hermiod et Malek, Anubis pourrait leur permettre de faire des avances spectaculaires. Mais ni O'Neill, ni Landry n'étaient dupe, s'il autorisait Anubis à aller sur Atlantis, ce dernier en profiterait pour s'accaparer certaines technologies et ils ne pouvaient se le permettent. Pour l'instant les oris étaient l'ennemi commun mais une fois vaincu, Anubis n'allaient pas hésiter à utiliser tout ce qu'il avait volé et/ou appris sur Atlantis contre ses anciens alliés. Bien sûr, jaffas libres, tok'ra et asgards bénéficiaient d'une partie de ce savoir mais eux étaient des alliés sur, des scientifiques hébridans allaient même bientôt rejoindre la cité.

…..

Sur Atlantis, de nombreux travaux étaient en cour. En effet, afin de mieux protéger la Cité, les asgards avaient installés des canons distrupteurs sur certains points clés de d'Atlantis. Les terriens et les tok'ra avaient quant à eux installés des canons REXP-RG/BBT, des canons manuelles anti-aériens tirant des projectiles à plasma, pouvant atteindre la vitesse Mach III, placés à des points stratégiques sur certains balcons et couloirs extérieur de la Cité ainsi que des canons électromagnétiques automatiques installés sur les digues de la Cité. L'intention du SGC était clair, Atlantis n'était pas qu'un simple SGC bis, qu'un simple vaisseau spatial, qu'une simple base scientifique, non le GTU voulait faire d'Atlantis un puissant vaisseau de guerre, le futur vaisseau amiral de toutes les flottes terriennes et pour cela il fallait bien équiper la Cité de matériel de guerre. Il y'avait déjà les canons anti-aériens, les distrupteurs et les drônes. Les canons à énergie Ancien suivraient dès que possible.

Assise sur une chaise derrière son bureau, Elizabeth Weir finissait de taper les derniers rapports à envoyer au SGC. La dirigeante d'Atlantis poussa un soupire, de nombreux rapports lui provenant du SGC l'informaient de l'avancé des oris dans la Voie Lactée tandis que l'Alliance attendait des avancées significatives dans la compréhension et l'utilisation de la technologie des Anciens pour lancer la contre-attaque.

…..

Au SGC, O'Neill, Landry et Anubis se regardaient en chien de faïence. Pourtant le goa'uld savait pertinemment qu'il venait de marquer des points. En toute logique, il se retrouvait gagnant. Il était allié avec les jaffas, les tok'ra, les terriens et les hébridans. Si la Terre venait à refuser sa proposition, le SGC se mettait lui-même en position de défaveur vis-à-vis des autres.

\- Bien, fit Bra'tac. Avant d'aller plus loin, je propose d'élire le dirigeant de l'Alliance.

\- Je me présente à ce poste, fit Anubis.

\- Nous aussi, répliqua Landry.

\- Je pense que le commandement devrait revenir à la Tau'ri, fit Bra'tac. Lors des derniers conflits qui ont secoué la galaxie, ceux sont eux qui ont gagné le plus de combat.

\- Mais jamais seul, répliqua Anubis. Les réplicateurs n'ont été vaincu par la Tau'ri qu'en s'alliant avec les jaffas libres, Ba'al et les Asgards. Les goa'ulds qu'ils ont éliminé ne l'ont jamais été sur un champ de bataille mais par des missions commandos bien souvent avec l'aide de la Tok'ra. La Tau'ri n'a aucune expérience sur les batailles galactiques à grande échelle. Je suis le seul à en avoir.

Ce dernier argument toucha certains membres de l'assistance, Oshu et Arrick semblaient réfléchir. Or cette fois personne ne pouvait contrer Anubis, car effectivement, même si la Terre avait remporté de nombreuses victoires, c'était bien grâce aux équipes SG et à SG1 en particulier. Cependant, jamais la Terre ne c'était engagé militairement en dehors de ces missions commandos, et leurs dirigeants n'avaient pas l'expérience d'une guerre galactique au contraire d'Anubis qui entant que goa'uld avait mené de très nombreuses guerres.

\- Bien que la Tau'ri est tout mon estime et mon respect, fit Oshu, peut-être qu'il serait effectivement plus sage de confier le commandement à Anubis.

Arrick soupira. Bien qu'il n'aimait pas le goa'uld, lui donnait le commandement de l'Alliance était peut-être un mal nécessaire.

\- Très bien, fit Anubis. Votons. Je vote pour moi.

\- Je vote pour la Tau'ri, fit Bra'tac.

\- De même, fit Jacob.

Arrick soupira une nouvelle fois.

\- Je suis désolé O'Neill, mais même si je n'ai aucune sympathie pour lui, Anubis est le plus expérimenté d'entre nous.

\- Oshu ? demanda Bra'tac.

Le prima de Yu secoua la tête dépité.

\- Bien que j'ai beaucoup de respect pour vous mes amis, je vote pour Anubis. Je crains qu'il soit malheureusement le seul capable de défaire les oris.

Les deux terriens ne répondirent rien. Ils voyaient bien qu'Arrick et Oshu n'avaient pas voté pour Anubis de gaité de cœur mais parce que pour eux, dans la logique, le goa'uld était le plus à même de mener les troupes alliés. Le hic, si jamais Anubis était élu, c'est qu'il prendrait le commandement de toutes les forces alliées, y compris Atlantis.

\- Nous votons pour nous, fit Landry.

\- Trois votes partout, constata Anubis, nous voilà bien avancé.

\- Que faisons-nous alors ? demanda Arrick. Le commandement est partagé entre Anubis et la Terre.

Subitement, Walter arriva en salle de conférence.

\- Nous venons recevoir un message, dit-il. Il arrive.

O'Neill eut un léger sourire en coin.

\- Qui ? demanda Anubis.

Aussitôt comme pour lui répondre, un flash de lumière apparut derrière O'Neill dévoilant Thor. Hormis les deux terriens la stupéfaction fut générale.

\- Un asgard, murmura Oshu.

\- Salutation, je suis Thor, commandant suprême de la flotte asgarde. Je viens au nom de mon peuple me joindre à l'Alliance.

Personne ne répondit laissant l'asgard poursuivre.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que vous votiez pour élire le leader de l'Alliance.

Jacob opina de la tête.

\- En ce cas, reprit Thor. Au nom des Asgards je vote pour la Terre. J'engage immédiatement cinq belinsker et deux O'Neill en direction de la Terre directement sous le commandement du SGC.

Anubis serra les poings, son plan venait d'échouer. O'Neill c'était bien gardé de dévoilé sa carte maitresse jusqu'à l'ultime instant.

\- Bien, fit Landry. Maintenant que nous sommes tous là, nous pouvons commencer à travailler sur une hiérarchie commune à l'Alliance.

Ainsi durant une semaine, le Conseil de l'Alliance débattit sur une hiérarchie simple inter-armée. O'Neill devint le chef d'Etat-major des Armées. Il s'en suivait le collège des généraux formé de Bra'tac, Oshu et Landry chargé de dirigé les armées de Terre, dirigé par le général Landry. Jacob reçut le rang de Directeur Général des Renseignements de l'Alliance, en d'autre terme, il devenait le chef de la section d'espionnage, de contre-espionnage et de l'information. Thor entant que Grand Amiral de l'Alliance fut à la tête des flottes de l'Alliance. Arrick fut entant que Chancelier amené à diriger la section politique et diplomatique de l'Alliance tandis qu'Anubis que Commissaire Général des Armées avait pour mission la gestion des armées et était donc sous les ordres directs d'O'Neill tout en ayant une autorité égale à Landry et Thor.

En ce qui concernait la correspondance entre les différents grades des différentes armées de l'Alliance, ce fut plus difficile et les différentes armées gardèrent leurs grades respectifs sous la tutelle de l'Etat-Major Allié.

Entre temps, la nouvelle de la prise de Bubastis par les troupes oris fut un mauvais coup porté à l'Alliance. Anubis mobilisa alors d'avantage de troupe pour combattre tandis que les hébridans disposant enfin de vaisseaux de combats les positionnèrent en orbite autour de leur planète.

…

Voilà, fin du chapitre.

N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires. Ceci étant dit, sachez que mon choix sur les cross-over ne sont pas encore fait. Donc, vous pouvez toujours me faire part de vos suggestions. Je tâcherais de vous répondre le plus vite possible et je vous préviendrez dès que mon choix serra arrêté.

Sur ce, à plus.


	12. Le projet goa'uld

Bonne lecture.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu, commenté et attendu la suite.

Je vous livre sans plus attendre le chapitre 12. J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de votre espérance.

Les chapitres 13 et 14 étant déjà rédigé, il ne devrait pas y avoir de retard dans la publication des deux prochains chapitres.

Bonne lecture.

…

Episode 12: Le projet goa'uld.

Carter passa une main dans ses cheveux en repensant aux évènements des derniers mois. Tandis que les Oris envahissaient galaxie de la Voie Lactée, Vala et Daniel durent négocier avec leur chef, Adria, la fille de Vala qui avait vieillit rapidement par l'intermédiaire des Oris pour servir leur cause. Sg-1 enquêta ensuite sur un problème sur une autre planète lorsqu'ils devinrent eux-mêmes des victimes, ils ne pouvaient plus rester éveiller. Au SGC, Vala effectua des tests pour être assignée à Sg-1. SG-1 visita Atlantis avec l'espoir d'empêcher les Oris d'envoyer une autre vague de vaisseaux par la Superporte, ce qui fut un succès. Cette mission permit à Daniel et Vala de découvrirent une nouvelle piste sur l'emplacement de l'arme de Merlin. Teal'c explora un monde où une mystérieuse créature attaquait sauvagement les habitants. Puis Landry et Mitchell prirent quelques jours de repos dans un chalet. Quelques semaines plus tard, Martin Lloyd demanda l'aide du SGC lorsque sa série télévisée basée sur le programme « Porte des Étoiles » dut être adaptée au cinéma. S'en suivit une contre-attaque d'Anubis et des Jaffas libres contre les Oris en utilisant l'arme des Anciens sur Dakara, attaque qui provoqua la destruction de l'arme et de la flotte alliée. Sg-1 tenta d'intervenir mais se retrouva au milieu d'une guerre qu'ils ne pouvaient arrêter. Enfin, Mitchell dut s'infiltrer sous couverture au sein de l'Alliance Luxienne dans le but de sauver les membres de Sg-1 et de récupérer l'Odyssée qui ont été fait prisonniers et réussit d'extrême justesse.

….

Du côté d'Atlantis, l'équipe de Sheppard fit la rencontre d'un homme qui était adoré par tous ceux qui le côtoyaient. Sa présence sur Atlantis produisit rapidement des effets étranges chez les membres de l'Expédition avant que cet homme ne soit expulsé de la cité grâce à Malek. Ronon Dex fut capturé par le commandant Wraith responsable de l'anéantissement de son peuple et le ramena sur Sateda dans le but de faire de lui de nouveau un coureur avant d'être finalement secouru par son équipe. L'Expédition Atlantis découvrit un monde peuplé par des Anciens ayant toujours forme humaine et étant à l'abri de la menace des Wraiths. Weir se réveilla sur Terre dans un institut psychiatrique. On lui apprit alors que la Porte des étoiles et Atlantis n'étaient que le produit de son imagination avant de finalement être sauvé et ramener à la réalité. Sheppard fut retenu prisonnier par Kolya. Ce dernier menaçant de se servir de lui comme nourriture pour un Wraith si Weir ne satisfaisait pas toutes ses demandes avant que Sheppard et son allié de fortune, le wraith Todd ne parviennent à s'enfuir. Rodney McKay tenta de convaincre sa sœur, Jeannie Millier, de venir sur Atlantis afin de l'aider à reformer le projet Arcturus. Enfin, le comportement des membres de l'équipe de Sheppard fut influencé par une technologie extraterrestre lors d'une mission pour secourir une équipe porté disparue pour être finalement sauvé in extremis.

….

Weir lisait le dernier rapport de l'équipe de Sheppard. La situation dans la galaxie de Pégase ne semblait pas changer, au contraire, elle semblait rester stable. Et dans un sens, cela était une bonne nouvelle. Cependant, les espions Tok'ra avaient rapporté que les geniis commençaient à se constituer une armée importante. C'était ça qui préoccupé la chef d'Atlantis car Weir ignorait la raison de ceci, ce qui avait fait que Elizabeth avait demandé aux Tok'ra de prolonger leur mission. Les geniis étant en effet trop imprévisible et trop peu digne de confiance pour les laisser sans surveillance.

Dans son laboratoire, Rodney accompagné de Radek enchainait les simulations et les calculs afin d'adapter l'armement des Anciens aux vaisseaux terriens. Et même pour le duo de génies, les calculs étaient loin d'être simple car si adapter la technologie goa'uld était simple et adapter la technologie asgard n'était pas compliqué, adapter la technologie des Anciens, c'était une tout autre paire de manche. Et tout cela pour des raisons simples et évidentes. L'adaptation de la technologie goa'uld, c'était le plus simple. Tout bêtement parce que les terriens avaient avec eux des jaffas et des Tok'ra pour les aider à incorporer des technologies dans les vaisseaux terriens. Et de plus, la technologie goa'uld était d'un niveau de compréhension facile pour des scientifiques terriens qui avaient l'habitude de côtoyer des technologies extra-terrestres avancé comme Carter, MacKay, Zelenka et Rush par exemple. Pour la technologie asgard, c'était plus compliqué pour les scientifiques terriens mais les asgards installés eux-mêmes leurs technologies sur les vaisseaux terriens pendant la construction de ces derniers et les asgards expliquaient aux scientifiques et techniciens présents les schémas, ce qui facilité grandement la compréhension de la technologie. La technologie des Anciens en revanche, c'était bien plus compliqué. Déjà les Anciens surpassaient les autres peuples dans presque tous les domaines et les asgards eux-mêmes n'arrivaient pas à tout comprendre sans des années et des années de recherche pour la moindre technologie découverte. Et pour finir, il n' y avait plus d'Ancien vivant, et donc aucun pour travailler avec eux, ce qui était, il fallait le dire, un sacré problème. MacKay avait extrapolé qu'il faudrait au moins cinq ans à son équipe pour mettre au point un prototype de canon ancien viable et encore celui-ci ne disposerait même pas de la puissance de feu initial d'un vrai canon Lantien. L'équipe de Carter de son côté travaillait au SGC à mettre au point des boucliers lantien, ce qui était tout autant compliqué que l'armement.

\- C'est incroyable, incroyable, lâcha Zelenka, même avec toutes les données, la fabrication du cristal de l'arme est d'une complexité inimaginable.

A côté de lui, MacKay pianotait sur son ordinateur.

\- Et si nous testions le cristal, proposa le canadien.

\- Il n'est même pas…, Rodney, je sais que vous voulez mettre un prototype viable mais là, je ne suis même pas sûr que le cristal fonctionne correctement.

\- Raison de plus pour l'essayer.

\- Comme vous voulez, soupira le tchèque.

…

Au SGC, la situation était plus tendue que sur Atlantis. En effet, les quatre vaisseaux oris ne cessaient de gagner du terrain et ce malgré la puissance combinée des goa'ulds, des hébridans et de l'Alliance Luxienne qui c'était joint aux autres puissances lactéennes.

\- Activation extérieur de la porte des étoiles, annonça Walter depuis les haut-parleurs.

Immédiatement, Landry et SG-1 débarquèrent en salle de contrôle. Devant eux, la porte des étoiles était protégé par la fermeture de l'iris et par une vingtaine de soldat, interdisant tout débarquement.

\- A-t-on un code d'identification ? demanda Carter.

Walter secoua la tête.

\- Négatif mon colonel.

C'est alors qu'un hologramme se matérialisa devant la porte des étoiles. Hologramme que les membres du SGC n'eurent aucun mal à reconnaitre.

\- Anubis, constata platement Landry.

Ce dernier suivit par son équipe principale descendit en salle d'embarquement.

\- Que nous vaut le plaisir de vous voir ? demanda Landry ironique.

\- La cinquième et huitième flotte des grands maitres sont tombés, annonça Anubis ainsi que quatre ha'tak de l'Alliance Luxienne et six croiseurs hebridans.

\- Nous étions déjà au courant, répliqua Landry.

\- Donc vous savez que peu importe le nombre, nous ne parvenons à repousser les oris, enchaina le goa'uld.

Landry opina d'un signe de tête.

\- Mais je suppose que vous avez une idée si vous nous contacté, fit Carter.

\- C'est exact, j'ai un plan qui nous permettrait de gagner du temps et peut-être même de détruire un ou plusieurs vaisseaux oris mais j'ai besoin de votre coopération.

Les terriens échangèrent un regard avant que Mitchell ne prenne la parole.

\- On vous écoute.

Anubis opina d'un signe de tête.

\- Je compte construire un nouveau vaisseau-mère. Sa puissance permettrait peut-être de rivaliser avec ceux des oris.

\- Vous voulez dire, le même que vous avez utilisé pour attaquer la Terre ? interrogea Daniel.

\- Oui.

\- Très bien, fit Landry, mais je ne vois pas en quoi vous avez besoin de nous.

\- C'est simple, les oris ont envahi Tartarus et Erebus ainsi que nombre de planète où nous construisons nos ha'tak.

\- Et donc… , fit Daniel.

\- Je voudrais que vous autorisiez mes jaffas à construire notre super vaisseau mère dans votre système stellaire.

\- Pardon, fit Vala.

Elle se tourna vers Landry.

\- C'est une mauvaise idée, général.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Vala pour une fois, enchaina Daniel.

Le général fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous savez qu'il est hors de question qu'on laisse vos vaisseaux approcher de la Terre.

\- Nul besoin de ça, répondit Anubis. J'ai juste besoin de votre autorisation pour pénétrer dans votre système stellaire. Je mettrais en place un chantier de construction spatial en orbite au-dessus de Jupiter.

Anubis se tut quelques secondes.

\- Je vous donne ma parole que je ne m'approcherais pas de la Terre sans autorisation.

Les terriens échangèrent de nouveau un regard avant que Mitchell ne reprenne la parole.

\- Pourquoi venir ici ? Il serait plus simple de demander à vos alliés-vassaux goa'uld.

\- C'est vrai, admit Anubis. Cependant, personne dans la galaxie n'est à l'abri de l'attaque des oris, personne hormis la Tau'ri pour le moment. Les oris ne vous ont toujours pas attaqué alors que la Tau'ri est une position clé. Pourquoi à votre avis ?

\- L'avant-poste des Anciens, comprit Daniel.

\- C'est exact, répondit Anubis. De fait, la Tau'ri est le seul endroit où nous pouvons construire nos vaisseaux sans risquer une attaque.

Landry soupira, il n'était pas vraiment d'accord pour laisser Anubis s'approchait si près de la Terre. Cependant, pour l'instant, ce n'était pas lui l'ennemi et Anubis avait besoin d'eux comme eux avaient besoin d'Anubis.

\- Très bien, fit Landry, vous pouvez vous installer en orbite autour de Jupiter.

\- Vous faites le bon choix Landry.

Aussitôt la connexion entre les deux portes se coupa et l'hologramme disparut. Cependant, Landry ne pouvait que donner raison à Anubis. Pour l'instant, la Terre et son système solaire était le seul endroit sûr de la Voie Lactée et l'idée d'Anubis venait de lui en donner une.

\- Walter, fit Hank, contactez nos alliés jaffas, tok'ra et hebridans, je viens d'avoir une idée.

_Une semaine plus tard._

Quinze ha'tak de la nation jaffa, trois ha'tak tok'ra, sept croiseurs hebridans et cinq de leurs destroyers immergèrent d'hyper-propulsion se mettant en orbite autour de Saturne. Landry avait une semaine plutôt contacté les alliés de la Terre pour leur proposer d'envoyer des vaisseaux dans le système solaire terrien afin de préserver certains de leurs appareils en cas de besoin jouant sur le fait que les oris n'attaqueraient la Terre qu'aux derniers instants de la guerre. Et cela était bénéfique pour les terriens aussi bien que pour les alliés. Pour les terriens car ces vaisseaux venaient renforcer les défenses de la Terre et pour les alliés car ils étaient sur de disposer d'une force de réserve au cas où leurs mondes viendraient à être envahi et leurs flottes détruites.

De son côté, Anubis était arrivé avec sa flotte de cinq ha'tak deux jours plutôt commençant la construction de son chantier spatial. Ce dernier résidait désormais dans le hat'ak de commandement de sa flotte donnant des ordres depuis le système solaire terrien.

Au SGC, le calme c'était installé et les croiseurs terriens s'étaient soit positionné en orbite autour de la Terre soit en orbite autour de Mars soit camouflés derrière Venus tandis que les deux croiseurs anciens étaient cachés dans la zone 51. Grace à l'aide des asgards et des jaffas, les terriens disposaient désormais d'une véritable flotte de guerre prête aux combats.

Couchée dans son lit et dormant à poing fermé, Vala se réveilla d'un bond, la sueur perçant sur son front. Elle se leva prestement et se mit à courir encore en pyjama en direction du bureau de Daniel. Elle ne savait pas comment, mais elle avait trouvé la clé pour vaincre les oris.

….

Et voilà, à la prochaine.

Alors quelles sont vos impressions sur ce chapitre ?

Prochain chapitre : Une rencontre inattendue. Date de sortie du chapitre : 10/11 octobre.


	13. Une rencontre inattendue

Oups, désolé du retard, le chapitre était rédigé, j'ai juste zappé de le mettre en ligne à cause de mon taf qui me prends un temps fou en ce moment. Bref, un nouveau chapitre.

….

Episode 13: Une rencontre inattendue.

Dans son laboratoire, Daniel recherchait toujours l'emplacement de l'arme de Merlin, sa localisation restant un mystère quand Mitchell et Teal'c le rejoignirent venant aux nouvelles.

\- Si on regarde bien, fit Daniel, les trois planètes dont Sahal et Castiana font parties forment un triangle équilatéral. En y ajoutant Camelot, on obtient un tétraèdre.

\- C'est bien joli, fit Micthell, mais en quoi ça nous aide ?

\- En rien, répondit Daniel.

Micthell soupira, l'arme de Merlin n'était pas encore pour aujourd'hui.

…

Daniel était fatigué, il avait étudié le problème sous tous les angles mais rien n'y faisait. Et alors qu'il pensait aller dormir, Vala déboula dans son laboratoire pensant avoir la réponse à cette énigme.

\- L'arme de Merlin est située sur une planète dont l'adresse est composée des trois autres planètes de la pyramide ! s'exclama Vala.

\- Vous savez ça comment ? demanda Daniel.

\- Heu et si je vous disais que je l'avais vu en rêve.

Daniel la regarda quelques instants, sidérée.

\- Bon, on a rien à perdre après tout, je vais chercher Sam.

Quelques minutes plus tard, en salle de contrôle, Carter lança une recherche et obtint rapidement les coordonnées d'une planète alors que SG1 échangèrent un regard surpris. Un rêve ? Comment Vala avait pu rêver de ça. Ils n'en savaient rien mais le coups valait d'être tenté.

\- Je vais chercher Landry, fit Mitchell.

…

Arrivée sur la planète, l'équipe se rendit dans un village de style médiéval prenant contact avec la population établi. Ils apprirent rapidement qu'une seconde équipe était déjà à la recherche du Sangraal : Ba'al et un groupe de ses Jaffas.

\- Vous devriez vous rendre à la bibliothèque, fit un villageois.

Mitchell opina d'un signe de tête.

….

Au SGC, le général Landry était en pleine réflexion, la situation semblait grandement s'améliorer, lorsque soudain.

\- Activation non programmé de la porte des étoiles, annonça le sergant chef Harriman.

\- Qui-est-ce Walter ?

\- Aucune idée mon général.

Soudain, l'hologramme d'Anubis apparut alors que Landry descendait en salle d'embarcation.

\- Anubis, fit Hank, que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Avez-vous avancé dans la recherche de l'arme des Anciens ? demanda le goa'uld. Mes troupes ont du mal à repousser les troupes oris.

\- Et les autres goa'ulds ?

\- Tous les grands maitres à l'exception de Yu combattent sous mon commandement. Cependant ni les jaffas ni les ha'taks ne sont de taille contre les troupes oris.

\- Et vos guerriers kull ?

Anubis ne répondit pas immédiatement.

\- Selon nos accords, il était prévu que les goa'ulds retiennent les oris le temps que la Tau'ri trouvent un moyen de les éliminer mais visiblement vous en êtes incapable, peut-être devrions nous inverser les rôles ? menaça Anubis.

\- Une petite minute, répliqua le général, d'après mes informations, SG1 et notre très cher ami Ba'al sont sur le point de découvrir quelques choses qui pourraient nous aider à combattre les oris.

\- Où ? demanda Anubis.

Le goa'uld était quelque peu sur les nerfs. Ba'al et les tau'ri étaient ses alliés contre les oris tout comme les asgards, les tok'ra, jaffas libres et les hébridans mais c'était uniquement des alliés de circonstance, alliés qui n'hésiteraient pas à le combattre dès la fin de la menace oris. Hors le goa'uls savait que ses forces étaient à l'heure actuelle les seules pouvant affronter les oris, les asgards étant trop peu nombreux pour opposer une résistance efficace et les vaisseaux tau'ri, hébridan, jaffa et goa'uld trop faible pour combattre mais sans ses alliés de circonstance, Anubis ne pouvait se débarrasser de oris. Le goa'uld serra les dents devant s'en remettre aux tau'ris à son plus grand damne.

…..

SG1 venait de se rendre à la bibliothèque du village pour préparer leur quête. Là, l'équipe rencontra un vieil homme du nom d'Osric, gardien de la bibliothèque. Ce dernier ne perdant pas de temps leur montra un parchemin laissé par Morgane et leur dit qu'un dragon avait pour mission de protéger le Sangraal. Le parchemin indiquait cinq vertus nécessaires pour parvenir jusqu'à l'objet : la prudence, la sagesse, la charité, la bonté et la foi. Puis Osric leur parla qu'une carte, mais refusa de la leur donner.

Quelques heures plus tard, bien installée dans une auberge, Sg-1 préparait un plan pour récupérer cette carte. C'est alors que le village fut envahi par des soldats Ori et un prêcheur, venant l'annexer. Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les livres de la bibliothèque furent brûlés sur la place du village sans aucun ménagement.

De retour à l'auberge, l'équipe mit en garde la tenancière sur le danger que représentaient ces hommes lorqu'Osric entra dans l'établissement, poursuivit par des soldats. SG1 se mit immédiatement à couvert et ouvrit le feu abattant les soldats puis Sg-1 et Osric fuirent en utilisant un chemin caché.

Après une longue marche, l'équipe arriva devant un étrange endroit. Tout y était figé : animaux et hommes.

\- C'est un champ de dilatation temporel qui prend la forme d' un labyrinthe, expliqua Sam surprise par l'ingéniosité de Merlin.

Les autres membres de SG1 déglutirent.

\- Bien allons-y avec prudence alors.

L'équipe progressa doucement mais sûrement et parvient finalement à en sortir sans réelle encombre, Sam ayant l'idée de jeter des cailloux afin de voir dans quelle partie de la zone le temps c'était arrêté tandis que pendant le trajet, Daniel en profita pour expliquer à Osric qui étaient les Ori et ce qu'ils voulaient, lui servant une énième tirade sur des faux dieux.

…

SG1 et Osric arrivèrent finalement dans les bois où ils tombèrent sur, Ba'al, tout seul lorsqu'un qu'un champ de force les pris au piège, au grand damne de tout le groupe. Au centre se trouvait un coffre vide. Après réflexion sur le but de cette épreuve, Daniel pensa que si chacun d'entre eux faisait une donation, le piège les relâcherait. SG1 ainsi qu'Osric et Ba'al y déposèrent immédiatement un objet désactivant le champ de force. La troisième épreuve, celle de la charité était réussie. L'équipe reprit alors le voyage avec Ba'al s'invitant alors avec eux.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement enfin devant l'entrée de la grotte renfermant le Sangraal. C'est alors que Daniel demanda à Osric de révéler sa véritable identité : Adria. Cette dernière avait tout planifié pour obtenir leur aide et s'emparer de l'arme. Contrainte, l'équipe décida de travailler avec elle.

Une fois dans la grotte, Adria essaya de les intimider sur la puissance des Ori, en vain. Très rapidement, une première énigme leur barra la route.

Entendant des pleurs d'enfant, l'équipe se précipita pour le retrouver. Après quelques minutes de marche, ils retrouvèrent l'enfant, pris au piège derrière une barrière en fer. Une fois l'enfant libéré, l'équipe put poursuivre son chemin. S'en suivit une autre énigme, que Daniel résolut en prononçant la réponse en Ancien, alors que la grotte risquait de s'effondrer. Continuant la route, une autre série d'énigme amena l'équipe devant un mur de feu.

Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, Daniel décida de se jeter à travers ce mur. Une fois de l'autre côté, le mur de feu disparut et ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle, dont le fond n'était pas perceptible. Devant eux se trouvait une passerelle en pierre menant directement au Sangraal.

Adria et Daniel décidèrent d'aller chercher l'arme, mais lorsque Daniel essaya de la saisir, il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un simple hologramme. Une fois l'équipe au complet, un dragon sortit des profondeurs de la salle en leur faisant face. Sg-1, Ba'al et Adria se retrouvèrent alors en mauvaise posture devant le gardien du San graal.

Sur le Dédale, MacKay expliquait la façon d'utiliser le pont des Portes intergalactiques qu'il avait appelé MacKay/Carter. Il fut interrompu par le Colonel Steven Caldwell car un essai avec un jumper allait être effectué. John Sheppard le conduisait.

\- Vous êtes sur de vous Rodney ? demanda le colonel.

\- Oui John, soupira le canadien.

….

Sur Terre, au SGC, les généraux Landry et O'Neill qui venait d'arriver l'attendaient alors que SG1 était au prise avec le dragon. Le jumper arriva au SGC tandis que contrôlant le test, MacKay semblait détecter un problème : un corps étranger qui se dirigeait vers eux.

Sheppard réutilisa le pont galactique et revint immédiatement dans la galaxie de Pégase. MacKay qui planchait toujours sur le problème découvrit que le corps étranger était en réalité un vaisseau en approche, il resta alors sur le Dédale en avertissant l'équipage.

MacKay analysait le passage du vaisseau lorsque soudain.

\- C'est un vaisseau de combat des Anciens, probablement de classe Aurore. Je pense que ce sont des Anciens qui le pilotent.

Le Dédale fut alors doublé par les Anciens qui s'arrêtèrent ayant détecté le Dédale. Un hologramme apparut subitement sur le pont du Dédale surprenant l'équipage, c'était une femme blonde.

\- Je suis le capitaine Helia du vaisseau de guerre lantien Tria, pouvez-vous nous porter assistance.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le Dédale téléporta la délégation des Anciens ainsi que Rodney MacKay et John Sheppard sur Atlantis. Et subitement, à la surprise de tous, Helia demanda à parler au représentant de la Terre. Elle fit apparaître une console qui jaillit du sol devant l'assistance sidéré, coupa toute énergie dans la cité et annonça que la cité d'Atlantis était maintenant sous son contrôle.

Devant ce constat O'Neill et Woosley qui se rendirent sur Atlantis, elle raconta ce qui leur est arrivé. Ils s'étaient battus contre des Wraiths mais n'avaient pas réussi à les vaincre. Ils avaient voulu revenir sur Atlantis mais elle était en cours d'évacuation. Au cours de cette réunion, elle les remercia d'avoir gardé la cité mais souhaitait le départ des Terriens.

\- Hors de question, fit O'Neill. Nous avons autant le droit que vous d'être sur Atlantis.

Hélia écarquilla les yeux.

\- Pardon ?

\- Nous descendons des Anciens.

\- Que quoi ? demanda Hélia surprise.

\- Lorsque les Anciens ont quitté Atlantis, ils ont rejoint la Terre et se sont mêlés avec les humains de cette planète. Certains d'entre nous, moi compris, sommes vos descendants.

Hélia secoua la tête médusé et mit plusieurs minutes pour digérer l'information.

\- Soyez sûr, que je suis heureuse de voir que mon peuple a survécu d'une manière ou d'une autre mais vous n'êtes pas des lantiens en ligne directe. Ce serait un plaisir de rester en contact avec vous mais je vais tout de même vous demander de quitter la cité.

\- Nous devrions peut-être attendre le retour de Moros non ? demanda alors Weir surprenant tout le monde.

Hélia manqua de tomber à la renverse.

\- Moros est en vie ?

\- Dans notre monde, expliqua Weir, nous le connaissons sous le nom de de Merlin mais oui Moros est en vie et il est sur Terre. Après avoir quitté Atlantis, il a effectué l'ascension avant de reprendre forme humaine pour nous aider à combattre les oris dans la Voie Lactée.

\- Les oris ont envahi la Voie Lactée ? s'écria Hélia surprise.

O'Neill ne répondit pas, surpris par le bluff de Weir. Merlin n'avait jamais été trouvé par les terriens, était-il seulement vivant à l'heure d'aujourd'hui. Jack ne dit rien se disant que les terriens venaient de gagner du temps.

\- Le Dédale est reparti vers le Tria avec des scientifiques et des techniciens pour réparer le vaisseau avec l'aide des asgards, reprit le général.

\- Les asgards !

Décidément l'ancienne allait de surprise en surprise.

\- C'est exact, il y'a un contingent asgard dans la cité mais avec le danger que représente les wraiths leur vaisseaux et les nôtres patrouillent dans Pégase.

Soudain, une alarme retentit.

\- Un vaisseau asuran s'approche, fit Chuck, il sera ici dans quelques heures.

\- Il n'y a pas de problème, fit Hélia, les asurans sont sous nos ordres.

\- Plus maintenant, fit Jack.

O'Neill soupira se décidant à faire un rapport à Hélia sur les deux dernières années.

Sur Atlantis, tous attendaient l'arrivée des Réplicateurs sans inquiétude, l'Orion, le Prométhée et le croiseur Asgard se préparaient à ouvrir le feu dès la sortit du vaisseau ennemi.

…

Sg-1, Ba'al et Adria étaient en mauvaise posture devant le gardien du Sangraal. Le dragon cracha du feu sur eux. Adria réagit immédiatement créant un bouclier protecteur pour les protéger. Essayant de les toucher avec sa queue, l'animal leur ouvrit subitement un chemin pour sortir de la grotte dans laquelle l'équipe s'engouffra.

Mais une fois dehors, l'équipe fut immédiatement rejointe par le dragon qui s'échappa de la montagne en perçant le sommet. Sg-1 ouvrit le feu, mais les balles ricochèrent sur sa peau.

\- Replie stratégique, ordonna Mitchell

Pendant que Daniel cherchait le nom du dragon afin de le maîtriser, Mitchell préconisa une solution plus radicale : le C4. Teal'c courut avec la charge explosive, mais le dragon se posa en face de lui et ouvrit la gueule dans laquelle Teal'c lança la charge d'explosif. Une fois le C4 à l'intérieur de son corps, Carter activa l'explosion, mais celle-ci ne produisit pas l'effet désiré, le dragon n'ayant rien ressentit. De son côté, Daniel pensa que le nom du gardien était celui de Morgane. Vala s'empressa alors de courir vers le dragon pour prononcer le mot de passe, mais Daniel la rattrapa pour prononcer le nom en Ancien faisant disparaitre le dragon.

L'équipe SG1 suivit de Ba'al et Adria retournèrent dans la grotte, Daniel essaya de prendre l'arme de Merlin entre ses mains, mais il s'agissait toujours d'un hologramme. C'est alors qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous téléportés dans une autre salle, à l'exception d'Adria. Carter trouva alors le corps d'un homme prisonnier d'un appareil de stase Ancien : Merlin. De son coté, Vala trouva une bibliothèque Ancienne, ce qui libéra Merlin.

Ne perdant pas de temps l'équipe se sépara pour trouver une sortie avant que Merlin ne se réveille. Ils découvrirent alors qu'ils étaient en réalité sur une autre planète désertique. Pendant ce temps, Daniel fut stupéfait de voir les similitudes avec la légende de Merlin sur Terre. Il pensa qu'en réalité Morgane avait détruit l'appareil mais protégea Merlin en le laissant en stase pour qu'il puisse un jour reconstruire son arme. Merlin se réveilla alors et dans sa confusion confondit Carter la prenant pour Guenièvre, Mitchell pour Perceval, Daniel pour Galahad et Ba'al pour Mordred. Daniel lui fit alors un rapide compte rendu sur la situation dans la galaxie mais également dans la galaxie de Pégase.

\- Alors vous avez trouvé Atlantis, fit Merlin surprit.

\- Oui et nous avons besoin d'aide pour combattre les oris et les wraiths.

\- Une chose après l'autre Daniel, fit Cameron, nous devrions d'abord tenter de contacter le Terre pour qu'ils nous envoient un vaisseau pour nous faire quitter cette planète.

De son côté, Adria retourna au village. Là, le prêcheur lui raconta que la Porte s'était activée toute seule avant de se refermer. Elle décida alors d'examiner le DHD pour trouver où était Sg-1 et de brûler le village car ces derniers avaient refusé le dogme des Oris.

Dans la grotte, Daniel expliqua plus en détails la situation à Merlin. Avant de les aider, ce dernier leur demanda à quel point ils étaient déterminés. Puis Merlin se mit au travail. Pendant des heures, il essaya d'assembler des molécules de base pour créer quelque chose, mais il s'effondra de fatigue. Puis un drôle d'événement se produit dans la grotte et Teal'c appella Mitchell et Carter. Dehors le décor avait changé, ils étaient de nouveau sur une autre planète, une planète de glace cette fois. Carter pensa qu'ils voyagent de planète en planète via un réseau isolé de Portes.

Pendant ce temps, Merlin raconta son histoire à Daniel et Vala. Puis il se remit au travail avant d'être stoppé par Daniel.

\- Vous êtes épuisé, fit Daniel. Reposez-vous, dès que notre vaisseau serra là nous rentrerons sur Terre et vous aurez tous le loisir de finir l'arme.

De son côté, l'équipe cherchait un moyen de quitter la planète, et il semblait que Ba'al soit leur meilleure option car il possédait une grande connaissance du réseau de porte.

Pendant ce temps, Adria et ses troupes avaient exploré la présente planète désertique où se trouvait Sg1, sans résultat. Puis elle passa sa main au-dessus du DHD et composa plusieurs combinaisons à très grande vitesse afin de découvrir où ils avaient été téléportés ensuite.

De son côté, Ba'al se plaignit des conditions glaciale de travail sur cette planète, quand le DHD s'alluma. La même interférence se produisit et l'équipe se retrouva sur une nouvelle planète.

Pendant ce temps, Adria piétinait toujours dans ses recherches, bien qu'elle soit sur la précédente planète visitée par Sg-1. Cette dernière étouffa un cri de rage, maudissant intérieurement les terriens.

Du côté de SG1, Ba'al essayait toujours de trouver dans le DHD le programme qui les transportait de planète en planète. Sam pensa qu'il était possible que ce dernier se trouve en fait dans l'obélisque de téléportation. Ba'al n'y croyait pas une seconde mais n'écoutant pas les jérémiades de l'ancien seigneur, cette dernière se pencha sur sa théorie.

Dehors, Sam alla demander de l'aide à Baal, mais ce dernier ne cessa de la rabaisser. Vexée, elle le frappa au visage. Contraint, Ba'al accepta de l'aider touchant rapidement au but.

\- Attendez, comme nous n'avons pas donné de nouvelle, dit soudainement Sam, la Terre va sans doute envoyer un vaisseau pour nos récupérer sur la planète où nous étions à l'origine.

\- Donc, fit le goa'uld, vous voulez attendre que l'on revienne sur cette planète pour arrêter le programme et fuir Adria.

\- C'est exact.

De son côté, Adria parvient à trouver l'adresse où se cache Sg-1 et se prépara à lancer l'assaut, mais une nouvelle fois, Adria fit chou blanc.

…..

Sur Atlantis, la flotte atlante fit feu sur les vaisseaux asurans dès leur sortie de l'hyper-espace les pulvérisant immédiatement.

\- Jolie travail, fit Hélia.

\- Mon général, fit alors Chuck, activation extérieur de la porte des étoiles. Il s'agit du SGC.

Sur écran.

Aussitôt le général Landry apparut sur les écrans.

\- Jack, comment ça se passe ici ?

\- Plutôt bien, les asurans sont vaincus et de votre côté.

\- Pas de nouvel de SG1, je te tiens au courant dès que j'ai du nouveau.

….

\- Nous sommes sur notre monde d'origine, constata Mitchell permettant ainsi à Ba'al et Carter de couper le programme.

\- Ici Daniel, est-ce que quelqu'un me reçois ?

\- Ici le colonel Emerson, SG1, est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Pour l'instant oui, répondit Cameron, mais vous devez nous téléporter d'urgence.

Subitement, Adria suivit d'un prêcheur et d'une dizaine de soldat arrivèrent dans la grotte.

\- Emerson, sept à téléporter, tout de suite !

Aussitôt, SG1, Ba'al et Merlin furent happés dans une lumière blanche avec le contenu de la grotte.

\- Non ! hurla Adria de colère. Non, non, non !

L'Odyssée entra immédiatement en hyper-espace.

…..

Au SGC, l'équipe SG1 pouvait enfin souffler. Le BC 304 avait déposé Ba'al sur une planète goa'uld avant de rentrer sur Terre et Merlin commençait à reprendre des forces. Hank Landry était on ne peut plus satisfait. Déjà, grâce à Merlin, la Terre allait garder Atlantis et s'assurer le soutien des derniers Anciens existants et récupérer le Tria mais en plus, ce n'était maintenant plus qu'une question de temps avant que la Terre n'accède aux boucliers et aux armes des Anciens.

….

\- J'ai de très bonne nouvelle, fit Jack en se tournant vers Hélia, Moros va nous rejoindre d'ici quelques jours.

Hélia regarda O'Neill et se contenta d'hocher positivement la tête.

…

Voilà chapitre terminé, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Si vous pouviez laissez quelques commentaires ce serait sympa, c'est toujours encourageant d'en recevoir ^^.

On se retrouve en novembre pour le prochain chapitre.


	14. Chapter 14

Episode 14 : Premier Contact

La première chose que Merlin fit après être remis sur pied fut d'achever le graal puis escorter par deux soldats rentra sur Atlantis. Dès son arrivée, Merlin reprit le nom de Moros et confirma à Hélia que les terriens resteraient en possession d'Atlantis et que les derniers Anciens se joindraient à la Terre. Et les premiers flirts entre terriens et anciens commencèrent peu après. Suivit par MacKay, Rush et Zelenka, Moros se mit à leur expliquer comment construire les boucliers et les canons plasma ancien.

\- Et en ce qui concerne les drônes et les E2PZ ? demanda Rodney.

Moros cligna des yeux avant de répondre.

\- Je pensais que vous saviez qu'il y'avait une usine à drône et un usine à E2PZ sur Atlantis, expliqua l'Ancien, quoique nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'achever leurs constructions, raisons de notre retour sur la Terre.

\- Bien sûr ! s'exclamèrent à l'unisson les trois scientifiques terriens.

\- Le problème étant que nous n'avons pas réussi à l'achever, les structures sont trop complexes, dit Radek.

…

Sur Terre, la situation était enfin en train de s'améliorer, avec le graal, la contre-attaque allait enfin être possible.

\- Pour éliminer les oris, fit Sam, il va falloir couper le vortex que l'on a mis en place depuis la galaxie de Pégase.

\- Et se faisant, permettant aux oris d'envoyer toute une armada, rétorqua Landry.

\- Sauf qu'avec l'aide de Merlin, nos vaisseaux pourront bientôt bénéficier de la technologie des Anciens et nous pourrons combattre les vaisseaux oris d'égal à égal, reprit Carter.

\- Très bien, à vous de jouer SG1, j'espère juste que nos nouvelles technologie ancienne seront prêtes rapidement.

…

Sur Atlantis, Hélia était en train d'aider les scientifiques terriens à terminer la construction de l'usine à E2PZ ayant décidé de se fier au jugement de Moros, tandis qu'O'Neill et Woolsey étaient retournés sur Terre.

\- J'ai trouvé le Deutéros ! s'exclama Chuck.

\- Bravo Chuck, fit Weir, donnez ordre au Prométhée de le récupérer.

\- A vos ordres.

…..

Le graal a été envoyé avec succès dans la galaxie d'Origine, fit Carter au commande du George Hammond, le tout nouveau BC 304 de la Terre.

\- Sait-on si l'opération est un succès ? demanda Landry.

\- Il y'a de forte chance pour que cela est réussi effectivement, répondit Carter alors que le vortex se coupait. Mais nous ne pourrons jamais le savoir.

La communication se coupa.

\- Mon colonel, fit le pilote, la super porte s'active.

\- Cap sur la Terre, je ne tiens pas à tomber sur toute une flotte de vaisseau oris.

….

\- Atlantis, ici le Prométhée, nous venons d'arriver à côté du Deutéros, j'envoie une équipe sur place.

\- Mon colonel, fit le pilote, un vaisseau inconnu a été détecté, il sera là dans cinq heures.

\- Très bien, fit Pendergast, activez les boucliers.

Dans son bureau, Weir venait de faire appeler Moros.

\- Que se passe-t-il docteur Weir.

\- Un vaisseau non identifié se dirige droit vers le Deutéros et le Prométhée. Hors, il ne s'agit ni des wraiths ni des asurans.

\- Je serais incapable de vous répondre, de mon temps, seul les anciens et les wraiths possédaient la technologie d'hyper-espace. Il est probable qu'il s'agisse d'un peuple ayant évolué suffisamment pour concevoir ses propres vaisseaux, expliqua Moros.

\- Très bien, en ce cas, je vais envoyer le Dédale en renfort en cas de besoin, avec Sheppard à son bord pour piloter le Deutéros.

…..

Le SGC était en effervescence, en effet, un grand sommet se préparait entre la Terre, la Nation Libre Jaffa, Hébrida et l'Alliance des Grands Maitres avec Ba'al et Anubis.

\- Tout est prêt ? demanda Landry.

Walter fit oui de la tête.

\- Tout est prêts, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre les alliés.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que nous puissions tous les appeler des alliés.

…

Sheppard était à bord du Deutéros avec MacKay et une équipe de scientifique.

\- Le vaisseau est presque totalement opérationnel. On a accès à tous les systèmes, le seul problème est que le vaisseau à des problèmes d'énergie, visiblement, on a deux possibilités. Un, le générateur principal du vaisseau est mort ou alors c'est qu'il y'a un problème au niveau de la transmission de l'énergie, laissez-moi cinq minutes pour faire un diagnostic, expliqua le canadien.

Sur le Dédale, Caldwell se préparait au combat tout comme Pendergast à bord du Prométhée.

\- Vaisseau inconnu dans 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, annonça le pilote.

Subitement un petit vaisseau sortit de l'hyper-espace se faisant scanner immédiatement par les croiseurs terriens.

\- D'après ce que je vois, fit Pendergast, ce vaisseau ne me semble pas bien dangereux.

\- Ne prenons pas de risque, répondit Caldwell. Lieutenant mettez-moi en liaison avec le vaisseau inconnu.

\- C'est fait.

\- Ici le colonel Caldwell, commandant du Dédale, vous êtes actuellement sur une de nos zones d'intervention. Que venez-vous faire ici ?

\- Ici Larrin, nous venons récupérer le vaisseau des Anciens, annonça une voix féminine.

\- Je crains que cela ne soit pas possible, nous sommes en ce moment même en train de le réparer pour le ramener à notre base, répondit Pendergast.

\- Vous me voyez dans ce cas obligée de refuser, nous avons découvert ce vaisseau il y'a des années, répondit Larrin. Premiers arrivés, premiers servit comme on dit.

\- Êtes-vous au moins capable de le piloter ? demanda Caldwell.

Il y'eut quelques secondes de silence avant que Larrin ne reprenne.

\- Dans l'état actuel des choses non mais nos scientifiques travaillent sur un moyen d'y parvenir.

\- Il n y'a qu'un seul moyen, répondit le commandant du Dédale. C'est d'avoir les gênes des Anciens, ce que vous n'avez sans doute pas étant donné que vous n'avez rien pût faire pendant des années. Nous prenons le vaisseau, nous, nous pouvons le diriger. Vous m'en voyez navré pour vous.

\- C'est moi qui m'en vois désolée, fit la chef du vaisseau voyageur. Mais je ne peux malheureusement pas vous laisser ce vaisseau, il est trop important pour mon peuple.

\- Et il est très important pour le mien également, contra Caldwell, j'ai peur que nous ayons un problème.

\- Mes colonels, fit Sheppard par radio, le Deutéros est opérationnel.

\- Ramenez-le à la base, fit Pendergast, on vous suit.

Aussitôt le Deutéros partit en Hyper-espace.

\- Je suis désolé, fit Caldwell, mais nous devons partir.

Les deux croiseurs terriens partirent en hyper-espace sous le regard furieux de Larrin qui se tourna vers son premier ingénieur.

\- As-tu pu relever leurs coordonnées ?

\- Oui.

….

L'Orion avait mis le cap sur la Terre afin de rejoindre l'Aurore déjà sur place, tandis que le Tria et maintenant le Deutéros étaient assignés à la défense d'Atlantis avec le O'Neill, le Prométhée, le Dédale et bientôt l'Apollo du colonel Elis alors que le Deutéros, le Dédale et le Prométhée venait d'arriver en orbite au-dessus de Lantia.

Suite à l'arrivé des derniers Anciens sur Atlantis, les choses avaient quelques peu changés au niveau de l'armée et du conseil d'Atlantis. Au niveau de l'armée, les Anciens avaient dû s'accommoder aux grades terriens. Ainsi, par exemple, le capitaine Hélia était devenue le colonel Hélia et était toujours au commande de Tria mais avec un équipage terrien. Seuls son pilote et son premier ingénieur avaient conservés leurs postes. Les autres travaillés soit sur Atlantis soit sur les vaisseaux terriens. Au sein du Conseil, les choses avaient également bougé. Le conseil de base composé de Weir, Sheppard, MacKay, Carson et Caldwell représentant les différentes sections terriennes d'Atlantis avaient été rejoints par Malek et Rin'Vak représentant tok'ra et jaffa au sein du conseil bientôt rejoint par Moros entant que leader des Anciens et codirigeant d'Atlantis. En effet, Weir s'occupait maintenant entièrement des civils tandis que Moros avait en charge les départements de l'armée et des sciences, tandis que Weir avait en charges les départements de l'administration et du civil en général. Ce compromis avait été fait afin que les Anciens ne se sentent pas lésés car bien que Moros ai décidé qu'il était temps pour les siens de s'unir aux terriens dont certains étaient leurs descendants, il n'en restait pas moins que les Anciens restaient les créateurs ainsi que les habitants historiques et légitimes de la cité. De plus, Moros comme Weir sachant que ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour que les derniers Anciens ne s'acclimatent à la situation et ne se fondent dans la société terrienne elle-même en pleine mutation, cette décision s'imposa d'elle-même.

En ce moment, Moros après avoir montré au trio MacKay/Zelenka/Rush les usines de drônes et d'E2PZ s'était penché sur le moyen d'incorporer la technologie des Anciens sur les vaisseaux terriens. Il devait bien avouer qu'installer des radars et une hyper-propulsion était facile mais les asgards ayant équipés les vaisseaux terriens de ces technologies, Moros trouva inutile de les remplacer. Les radars et les propulseurs asgards étaient aussi puissant et performant que ceux des anciens, exception faite d'Atlantis dont les moteurs et les radars/senseurs étaient bien plus performant. En revanche, l'installation des boucliers et des armes à énergies des lantiens étaient une autre paire de manche car si les anciens dominaient les autres races dans un domaine, c'était bien les armes et les boucliers, surtout les boucliers en fait. Grâce aux rapports fournis par le SGC, Moros avait pu déduire la force de frappes des vaisseaux ennemis. L'armement des oris valaient ceux des anciens en termes de puissance et d'impact sur les boucliers et les coques. Le canon principal des oris se révéla plus efficace que les canons à énergie ancien, cependant les drônes restaient semblait-il supérieur en terme d'efficacité au canon principal d'un vaisseau ori, en terme de cadence de tir tout du moins. En revanche, les boucliers des anciens étaient bien plus performants que les vaisseaux oris. En théorie, si les vaisseaux terriens étaient équipés des armes et des boucliers anciens, ces derniers se montreraient alors supérieurs aux vaisseaux oris. Dans la pratique c'était une autre histoire, pour installer les technologies anciennes tout du moins. Premièrement, Moros ne voyait nul endroit où il serait possible de stocker des drônes ni un endroit probable pour construire un lanceur de drône pour lancer les drônes contre les vaisseaux ennemis et justement c'était problématique. Deuxièmement, pour installer des boucliers anciens aussi puissants que ceux des vaisseaux de classe Aurore, il fallait que les vaisseaux terriens soient plus grands, bien plus grand et dispose de générateur plus puissant. Cependant, l'installation des canons à énergie des classes Aurore ne devraient pas poser de problème. Les boucliers anciens pouvaient être installées avec quelques réglages mais leurs puissances n'égaleraient pas celles des classes Aurore mais pourraient se montrer d'une puissance équivalente à celle des vaisseaux oris. La manœuvrabilité des BC 304 leurs permettraient ainsi de surpasser quoique très légèrement les vaisseaux oris. Pour les BC 303 en revanche, ces derniers ne pourraient toujours pas vaincre un vaisseau oris, les BC 303 disposant de moins d'énergie et étant plus petit et moins manœuvrable que les BC 304, les BC 303 resteraient inférieur aux vaisseaux oris, bien que pouvant leurs tenir tête durant un certain laps de temps. Et de toute manière, une fois la technologie des Anciens à disposition, il fallait s'attendre à voir de nouvelles catégories de vaisseaux spécialement conçu pour intégrer la technologie des Anciens.

Un autre projet était d'équiper Atlantis de canon à énergie lantien ainsi que d'un canon principal basé sur la technologie des satellites de gestion tactique. Bien sûr, à la base, Atlantis était fait pour être un centre de commandement et un centre de recherche et certainement pas un vaisseau de combat. Mais depuis le retour des derniers lantiens, le CIS avait insisté pour qu'Atlantis puisse combattre des flottes ennemies en cas de besoin. Cette décision n'avait pas plus à Moros mais il dut s'avouer que ceci n'était pas une mauvaise idée, entre les goa'ulds, les oris et les wraiths, Atlantis devait être en mesure de se battre et non de simplement soutenir un siège.

…..

Dans la Voie Lactée, la situation était loin de s'améliorer, les oris ne cessaient de gagner du terrain.

En orbite autour d'une planète goa'uld, douze ha'tak tentait de repousser l'attaque d'un vaisseau ori sans le moindre succès.

Quatre ha'tak passèrent sur les flancs du vaisseau ori, deux sur la gauche et deux sur la droite et ouvrirent le feu. Le vaisseau ori ne s'en préoccupa pas et tira détruisant un premier ha'tak en un seul tir tandis que les quatre ha'tak qui étaient passés à l'offensive sur les flancs encaissés à grande peine les tirs des canons secondaires latéraux du vaisseau ori. Subitement, un deuxième tir pulvérisa un deuxième ha'tak suivit par un troisième et un quatrième tandis que le vaisseau oris lançait ses vaisseaux de débarquements.

…..

Sur Atlantis, la cité venait de lever son bouclier bien vite imitée par la flotte, une flotte de vaisseau inconnu fonçant droit sur Atlantis.

\- Quels sont ces vaisseaux ? demanda Moros en arrivant en salle de contrôle.

\- Apparemment il s'agit d'une flotte de vaisseau identique à celui qu'ont rencontré le Dédale et le Prométhée hier. Visiblement, dix d'entre eux se dirigent droit vers nous, ils seront ici dans quelques minutes, répondit Chuck.

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu avant.

\- Par ce que vous étiez occupé et que ses vaisseaux ne semblent pas très dangereux. Et puis, ça fait trois ans que j'ai l'habitude d'informer d'abord le docteur Weir

Moros soupira, cette explication se comprenait.

\- Très bien, mais dorénavant prévenez-moi en premier, c'est moi qui suis en charge de la défense de la planète désormais.

\- Oui monsieur. Sorti des vaisseaux imminente.

Aussitôt, les vaisseaux voyageurs immergèrent de l'hyper-espace devant la flotte atlante.

\- Ici Larrin, commandant de la flotte des voyageurs, je vous demande de nous rendre immédiatement le vaisseau que vous nous avez volé.

\- Ici le docteur Weir, fit Elizabeth qui venait d'arriver en salle de contrôle. Je suis désolée mais nous ne pouvons accéder à votre requête.

\- Nous sommes supérieurs en nombre et nous n'hésiterons pas à ouvrir le feu, menaça Larrin.

\- Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarquer madame, reprit Moros, les vaisseaux qui vous font face vous sont très largement supérieur. Le plus faible de nos appareils pourraient facilement détruire un tiers de votre flotte. De plus, ce vaisseau ne vous est d'aucune utilité.

\- Vous avez déjà pris Atlantis au peuple de Pégase et maintenant vous nous volé les vaisseaux que nous avons découvert.

Larrin avez bien sur entendu parler de personnes venant d'une autre galaxie c'étaient emparés d'Atlantis.

\- Le fait que vous soyez les descendants des Anciens ne vous donne pas le droit de prendre tout ce qui vous chante dans Pégase, contra Larrin.

\- A ceci près, que des Anciens sont aussi présent dans la cité, répliqua Moros.

Ce dernier lui expliqua les derniers évènements dans Pégase depuis l'arrivée des terriens jusqu'à aujourd'hui et Larrin n'eut d'autres choix que de se plier à la volonté de Moros, un Ancien. Le docteur Weir invita cependant Larrin sur Atlantis pour visiter la cité afin de calmer les esprits. Elizabeth lui expliqua pourquoi la Terre avait besoin de ces vaisseaux et permis aux techniciens et scientifiques voyageurs, cinq d'entre eux de venir étudier dans la cité en contrepartie du Deutéros. Weir expliqua également ses objectifs à long terme à Larrin, vaincre les wraiths et permettre au peuple de Pégase qui le souhaités de venir étudier sur Atlantis faisant d'Atlantis un grand centre des études et de la diplomatie.

Larrin finit par accepter ne voyant aucune autre solution. Un pacte de non-agression entre les deux peuples fut signé.


End file.
